Fênix Parte I: Exílio
by Lady Imogen
Summary: Fic Recuperada. Uma versão diferente dos fatos após a morte de Dumbledore. Amizade, Coragem e um sentimento estranho capaz de modificar por completo quem se julga incapaz de amar.
1. Chapter 1

_*Dedicado à Amanda, que aceitou meu desafio!_

Cap.I – Nova Ordem: Sangue Malfoy

Era um salão antigo, aparentemente o lugar estava abandonado há muito tempo; Somente o velho lustre de cristal conservava o ar de imponência em meio à mobília deteriorada... Do lado de fora, a natureza parecia em fúria. Raios riscavam o céu a cada minuto e a água não cessava. A madrugada parecia se estender propositalmente, como se quisesse ocultar o mal que estava prestes a se manifestar outra vez.

Havia pouca luz, homens e mulheres ocultos por longas capas negras formavam um círculo e aguardavam em silêncio. A tensão aumentava a cada segundo, a qualquer momento seria iniciado o julgamento, embora a sentença já fosse conhecida por todos.

Uma grossa névoa toma conta do local – ele se aproxima. Logo os encapuzados abrem espaço para uma imensa serpente de olhos brilhantes que desliza para o centro do salão seguida por seu mestre. Era uma figura bizarra, de feições deformadas e de uma magreza cadavérica; Seus pés não parecem tocar o chão, enquanto se movem; O ambiente parece ainda mais frio com sua presença. Ele chega ao centro do salão e todos os presentes se curvam em uma demonstração de respeito.

- Tragam o traidor a minha presença!- brada.

Imediatamente um homem loiro e de pele muito clara, visivelmente machucado era arrastado pelo salão e arremessado com violência aos pés de seu antigo mestre, agora seu juiz e seu algoz.

Desde que fora capturado, Lúcio sofreu com as mesmas maldições que durante anos ele utilizou para torturar pessoas inocentes. Rastros de sangue se formavam em suas costas, tinha hematomas por todo o corpo e quase não tinha forças para se manter de pé.

Agora ele sentia em sua própria pele não somente a dor física, mas também uma dor mais cruel e profunda para alguém como ele; Sentia a dor da humilhação de ser acusado e julgado perante seus companheiros, muitos considerados por ele bruxos de classe inferior e que agora lhe olhavam com ar de superioridade e zombavam de sua condição. O ódio o consumia por dentro, mas não se renderia tão facilmente, decidiu engolir seu orgulho e tentar uma última manobra.

- Milord – tentou falar com as forças que ainda lhe restavam – eu não o trai, não tive culpa...

Mas não concluiu sua fala, pois foi bruscamente interrompido. Sentia-se queimar pelo olhar dos comensais. Nunca imaginou que seria vítima de sua própria quadrilha, chegava a ser irônico; Muitas vezes, ele conduziu pessoalmente inquisições idênticas contra traidores e se encarregou de ensinar aos companheiros os métodos de tortura mais cruéis e eficazes para se obter uma confissão de culpa... E agora ele era o réu.

- Cale-se! – gritou a figura esquálida, enquanto se dirigia a um dos encapuzados.

Ao perceber o olhar de seu mestre, o comensal fez uma reverência e retirou o capuz, revelando longos cabelos negros que emolduravam a face enigmática da única mulher que gozava da inteira confiança do Lord das Trevas.

– Bella, minha querida, falou em um tom irônico, quase parecendo suave – qual, na sua opinião, seria o castigo adequado os traidores que existem entre nós? O que deveríamos fazer para eliminá-los?

- A traição deve ser punida com a morte, Milord...- ela respondeu sem hesitar.

- Não! – suplicou o prisioneiro.

Embora Bellatrix Lestrange já houvesse provado sua lealdade inúmeras vezes, Voldemort não perderia a chance de colocá-la novamente em prova; Um verdadeiro comensal acima de tudo deve demonstrar lealdade a seu mestre e como Voldemort sabia do laço de parentesco que unia Bellatrix a Lúcio, mas do que isso, sabia da proximidade que existia entre os dois, ficou extremante satisfeito com a resposta de sua serva. Mas a morte seria um caminho fácil demais, Lúcio ainda precisava sofrer.

- Creio que tenha razão, minha fiel e dedicada Bella... Mas não se trata de uma traição qualquer... Após uma ordem silenciosa, a grande serpente cravou suas presas na pele do homem, o fazendo urrar de dor.

- Por causa de sua falha, Potter continua vivo e um dos meus súditos mais fiéis teve sua identidade revelada e agora corre grande perigo! Tu não foste capaz de controlar teu próprio filho, falhou na tua missão e agora terá a morte como castigo... Não me deixastes escolha, serei obrigado a eliminar todos os de nome Malfoy da face deste mundo! – ameaçou.

Diante da cena montada, Lúcio sabia que sua morte era certa, questão de minutos, talvez segundos, tentava manter-se frio e pensar, mas ao ouvir que sua sentença seria estendida a sua família, sentiu-se, pela primeira vez na vida, tomado pelo desespero e pensando no filho, decidiu fazer algo que nunca antes havia passado por sua cabeça: suplicar.

- Não, milord! Eu imploro! Sempre fui fiel... – suplicou.

- Cale-se Lúcio. Perdeu sua chance. Você e os seus irão pagar – Avadakedavra!

E um raio de luz verde selou o destino do comensal. Era o fim de Lúcio Malfoy e o início de uma guerra.

Longe dali, Severo Snape tinha uma importante decisão a tomar. Andava depressa pelos corredores enquanto tentava organizar seus pensamentos. Não podia trair o voto perpétuo que fez a mulher que sempre amou, mas também não poderia trair aquele que foi o único a lhe apoiar, o único que acreditou em sua palavra, o único que lhe deu uma chance. Não, ainda não era hora de revelar toda a verdade. È preciso ganhar tempo.- pensava.

Abriu bruscamente a porta de sua sala e encontrou um jovem ainda em estado de choque, sentando no chão com a cabeça baixa, apoiada sobre os joelhos. Aproximou-se do garoto sem muito jeito, nunca imaginou que se veria em uma situação tão crítica, não sabia exatamente o que dizer.

- Ele vai me caçar e me matar! Eu falhei! Eu não pude! – repetia o garoto seguidamente para si mesmo.

Snape nunca fora sentimental, mas não pode deixar de sentir pena do rapaz. Sabia que dias difíceis estavam por vir e se sentiu na obrigação de ajudar, talvez por Narcisa, talvez pelo fato de Draco ainda ser jovem demais para ter sua vida destruída, talvez por ele mesmo...

- Acalme-se! Lamentos não adiantam. Vamos, temos que deixar o castelo imediatamente. Em segundos haverá comensais por todos os lados... Hogwarts agora está à mercê do Lord das Trevas. – falou Severo entre os dentes.

- Para onde vamos?- quis saber o jovem.

Mas não houve resposta.

Aparataram em uma sala de estar, poucos móveis, decoração simples, porém muito aconchegante. Por alguns segundos foi essa a sensação que invadiu Draco Malfoy, sentiu-se estranhamente bem naquele ambiente, tinha um cheiro bom, acolhedor, como ali estivesse protegido de qualquer perigo.

Mas esse sentimento logo se desfez quando uma mulher de meia idade, de cabelos cor de fogo adentrou a sala como um furacão e começou a berrar:

- Como ousa invadir minha casa, Severo? O que quer aqui? E esse garoto? Será que ainda não estão satisfeitos com todo o mal que causaram? – falava a mulher sem tomar fôlego.

- Acalme-se Molly, logo terá todas as explicações que deseja – respondia Snape com uma assustadora tranqüilidade, sem se importar com o olhar raivoso que a Senhora Wesley lhe lançava. A discussão continuava, quando foram interrompidos pela chegada de Lupin seguida por Moody e McGonagall.

- Mas o que está acontecendo? Arthur! Arthur, você sabia disso? – perguntou fulminando o marido.

Arthur Wesley havia recebido uma coruja de Moody há minutos atrás comunicando sobre a reunião de emergência com a presença de Severo Snape e Draco Malfoy. O choque das últimas notícias foi tão grande que fez com que permanecesse estático tentando assimilar todas as informações que havia recebido e por isso deixou de prevenir a esposa.

- Acho que estão todos aqui – disse Lupin, enquanto se encaminhavam para a enorme mesa de jantar da família Wesley.

- Acomodem-se, por favor – pediu o senhor Wesley - Severo Snape tem algo importante a nos dizer.

- E quanto a ele? – questionou Tonks, dirigindo seu olhar a Draco, que permanecia estático ainda sem conseguir acreditar que estava na famosa "Toca" dos Wesley.

- Os garotos estão lá em cima, creio que o senhor Malfoy deve se juntar a eles – concluiu a senhora Wesley.

Há quase duas horas Tonks e Hagrid tinham escoltado Harry, Rony, Gina, Luna e Hermione em segurança até a Toca; Hogwarts já não era um local seguro, já não havia um local seguro em todo o mundo mágico, principalmente para aqueles jovens. Pela primeira vez desde sua fundação, Hogwarts entrou em estado de emergência e os alunos foram enviados para as suas famílias num esquema nunca antes visto.

- Não. Ele fica. – disse Moody.

Contrariada, a senhora Wesley ainda tentou questionar, mas McGonagall interveio – O destino do senhor Malfoy será decidido esta noite. Ele deve ficar.

- Sente-se senhor Malfoy e vamos iniciar a reunião – disse Lupin, enquanto McGonagall cochichava com o senhor Wesley que garantia ter confiscado todos os pares de orelhas extensíveis existentes na casa, a fim de garantir o sigilo da reunião.

O clima era tenso. Draco estava nervoso, mas não iria demonstrar. Nunca imaginou precisar daquelas pessoas que sempre considerou traidores do sangue, indignos da posição que ocupavam. Pensava em sua mãe, no que aconteceria com ele, certamente Voldemort não permitiria que ele vivesse mais um dia... Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz de Arthur Wesley.

- Severo, poderia nos contar o que realmente aconteceu? Como essa desgraça se abateu sobre nós?

E prontamente Snape começou a narrar detalhadamente os últimos acontecimentos que levaram a morte de Alvo Dumbledore. A cada palavra, Draco sentia-se mais miserável, como pudera ser tão ingênuo e acreditar nas promessas de poder de Voldemort? Ele era apenas mais um fantoche que seria usado para executar o trabalho sujo e que ao final seria entregue aos leões.

Essa era a verdade. Ele mataria Dumbledore e seria perseguido pela Ordem de Fênix, enquanto Voldemort seguiria com seus planos sem chamar atenção. Era tão simples, mas ele não conseguiu enxergar; Só pensava em conseguir mais poder e em destruir Harry Potter e seus amigos.

-... e por fim, avisei a Narcisa, que no momento se encontra escondida, em um lugar que eu mesmo desconheço – concluiu Severo Snape.

- Então, você afirma que Dumbledore tinha conhecimento de todo o plano, inclusive da situação de Draco Malfoy, e ainda assim, lhe pediu que o protegesse? – questionou Moody.

- Sim. Draco Malfoy foi usado como isca para desviar a atenção da Ordem, permitindo que Voldemort executasse seus planos tranquilamente.

- Muito cômoda essa afirmação, não? Um garoto de dezesseis anos recebe a missão de matar o maior bruxo vivo do mundo. Esperto demais para escapar do local do crime e inexperiente demais pra não ser capturado em seguida. Por que Alvo permitiria? Ele poderia ter impedido – falou Tonks.

- Alvo sabia que ia morrer e por isso me pediu que tomasse todas as providências, incluindo entregar esta carta a você, Minerva – e entregou um pergaminho a mulher sentada ao seu lado.

O pergaminho era sem dúvida autêntico, pensou McGonagall reconhecendo a caligrafia do velho amigo e nele Dumbledore mais uma vez depositava sua confiança nos membros da Ordem da Fênix para proteger o Harry Potter e seus amigos até o momento que as profecias fossem cumpridas e o mal derrotado por completo. E ao final, o velho diretor afirma que Draco Malfoy possui um papel importante na guerra que se inicia e deve ser visto como responsabilidade da Ordem.

- Muito bem, então Alvo diz que Draco Malfoy é nossa responsabilidade... Mas isso não apaga o fato de que aceitou participar de um plano para cometer um assassinato. O que tem a nos dizer em sua defesa, senhor Malfoy?- indagou Arthur.

Draco mal podia digerir toda aquela situação. O homem que quase matou sempre soube que ele tentaria fazê-lo e não o impediu e ainda o colocou sob a proteção da Ordem da Fênix, até então seus maiores inimigos.

- Eu... Eu creio não ter nada a dizer. Cometi um erro – falou sério, já sem o tom orgulhoso que sempre tivera.

- O senhor Malfoy entende as conseqüências do que fez, mas está disposto a cooperar. – começou Snape.

- Não sei se podemos confiar nele – interrompeu Moody. Mesmo sendo jovem é um comensal!

- Não sou mais. E nunca voltarei a ser chamado assim. Fui usado, e agora eu e minha família seremos caçados e mortos por uma missão que desde o início eles sabiam que não seria cumprida por mim! Eu não matei ninguém! Não sou um assassino! – desabafou Draco.

- Tudo bem, temos que considerar a vontade de Dumbledore. Se o jovem Draco está disposto a mudar de lado e a lutar conosco, devemos aceitá-lo – ponderou Molly Wesley, que a esta altura já olhava para o garoto com um olhar maternal.

- O senhor estaria disposto a cooperar integralmente com a Ordem, revelando tudo o que sabe e aceitando nossas decisões sem questionar? – indagou Lupin.

Todos sabiam que não estavam diante de um simples garoto. Draco era filho de Lúcio Malfoy um dos comensais mais cruéis que já se teve notícia e foi criado para suceder o pai junto ao Lord das Trevas, acolhê-lo poderia ser um erro fatal, mas por outro lado, sua colaboração naquele momento crítico poderia ser decisiva para a Ordem de Fênix. Alvo Dumbledore sabia disso, e deixou claro em suas últimas palavras Draco Malfoy merecia uma nova chance.

- Sim – respondeu Draco sem hesitar, embora não lhe agradasse a idéia de receber ordens, o que importava no momento era manter-se vivo.

Enquanto isso, no andar de cima, um jovem ruivo encontrava-se indignado e falava com raiva:

- Por que não podemos participar da reunião? E o que aqueles traidores fazem na minha casa?

- Calma Rony, mamãe disse que nos chamariam no final da reunião e nos explicariam tudo – falou Gina, numa tentativa de amenizar o clima de tensão.

Todos estavam reunidos no quarto de Rony, que andava de um lado para o outro sem conter a ansiedade. Após a notícia da morte de Dumbledore, Harry Potter e seus amigos ficaram aos cuidados de Hagrid por algumas horas, até o momento de serem trazidos para a Toca.

Ainda com a voz trêmula, Hagrid explicou aos garotos que devido aos trágicos acontecimentos, as aulas ficariam suspensas e a escola seria evacuada. Minerva McGonagall havia assumiu a direção de Hogwarts e iniciado os procedimentos para que os alunos retornassem as suas casas em segurança, mas aquele grupo era especial. O menino que sobreviveu e seus amigos certamente corriam mais perigo e por isso era preciso cautela.

McGonagall decidiu recorrer a Ordem de Fênix para garantir a segurança dos jovens e solicitou a Tonks, auror do Ministério da Magia que os acompanhassem até a residência dos Wesley, onde deveria ser decidida a melhor maneira de mantê-los em segurança. Nunca tinham imaginado ver Hogwarts daquela maneira, a alegria sumiu por completo do ambiente sendo imediatamente substituída pelo medo e insegurança.

Ao chegarem a Toca, todos foram recebidos com muito carinho pelo casal Wesley, mas não permaneceram em sua companhia por muito tempo, sendo de pronto obrigados a subirem para os quartos. Estava claro que eles não eram os únicos a serem esperados naquela noite.

Harry permaneceu em estado de choque por algum tempo, mas logo foi tomado por um sentimento estranho. Queria encontrar o responsável por todas as tragédias de sua vida e queria fazê-lo imediatamente. Foi um custo para Tonks e Hermione o convencerem a aguardar as instruções da Ordem.

- Se pelo menos ainda tivéssemos as orelhas extensíveis... Vocês têm certeza que os gêmeos não deixaram outro par? – perguntou Harry que também já não conseguia esconder o nervosismo.

- Papai confiscou todos os pares – lamentou Rony voltando sua atenção para uma garota de cabelos castanhos, que permanecia de cabeça baixa. - Não sei como você consegue ler numa hora dessas, Mione!

- Ora Rony, estou apenas tentando me distrair. De que adianta ficar andando de um lado pro outro, afinal? - respondeu a garota.

Hermione mantinha-se sentada na poltrona com os olhos direcionados para o livro que tinha nas mãos, mas não lia. Sua cabeça fervilhava tentando juntar as peças daquele imenso quebra-cabeça? Qual seria o próximo golpe de Voldemort? Como detê-lo? Ela sempre foi assim, a inteligência sempre foi sua principal arma, aprendeu desde cedo que devia estar sempre um passo a frente dos outros, primeiro porque era mulher, depois porque era nascida trouxa e agora porque a vida das pessoas que amava dependia disso. Sua grande preocupação naquele momento era proteger seus amigos, faria o que fosse preciso, estudaria até seu limite, descobriria um caminho e guiaria Harry com máximo de segurança possível a cada uma das horcruxes.

- Garotos, venham até aqui! – a voz do senhor Wesley despertou Hermione de seus devaneios e logo a garota descia as escadas, acompanhada por Harry, Rony, Gina e Luna.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. II - Redenção

Ao chegarem à sala, os jovens encontraram todos os membros da Ordem de Fênix reunidos, juntamente com Severo Snape e Draco Malfoy. Harry não gostou de vê-los ali, mas permaneceu em silêncio. Draco, por sua vez, também não escondeu a expressão de desgosto ao ver o rapaz entrar seguido por Rony e Hermione.

Para Harry, Draco Malfoy era um comensal da morte tão cruel como qualquer outro; E era sim, culpado pelo ataque a Hogwarts, embora soubesse que ele não tinha sido o responsável direto pela morte de Dumbledore. Sua presença ali só instigava o desejo de vingança que Harry nutria contra Voldemort e todos os seus aliados.

Todos olhavam apreensivos até que McGonagall iniciou as explicações. Ela reafirmou com tristeza que Hogwarts permaneceria fechada e explicou que a Ordem havia optado por outra linha de estratégia em virtude dos últimos acontecimentos e que Severo Snape, permaneceria como agente duplo, gerando um burburinho entre os presentes.

As explicações sobre a atuação de Severo Snape na morte de Alvo Dumbledore permaneceriam restritas aos membros mais antigos da Ordem de Fênix, enquanto os jovens eram obrigados a se contentar com o argumento de que o professor mais odiado de Hogwarts permaneceu fiel a Dumbledore e a Ordem durante todo o tempo e que suas ações visaram apenas o bem comum.

Snape não se pronunciava, permanecia estático como se assistisse a um espetáculo; A discussão parecia não ter fim até que Lupin decidiu intervir e relembrar a todos a finalidade daquela reunião, que definitivamente não era discutir a lealdade de Severo Snape – que segundo ele, já estava mais do que comprovada.

Ainda sob olhares raivosos, Moody tomou a palavra explicando que a prioridade no momento era proteger os jovens, e pouco a pouco localizar e destruir cada uma das horcruxes que permitiam a Voldemort se manter vivo; E para isso, teriam a colaboração de ninguém menos do que Draco Malfoy.

Ao ouvir que Draco seria, a partir de então, protegido da Ordem, Rony não se conteve e protestou, assim como Hermione, iniciando uma nova confusão; A idéia de mantê-lo ali junto a eles era um absurdo, ele não era confiável – argumentavam. Mas assim como os outros membros da Ordem, se deram por vencidos ao lerem as palavras de Dumbledore. O grupo estava decidido a aceitar Malfoy e não adiantaria questionar.

Minerva fez questão de entregar a carta de Dumbledore aos alunos para que vissem com seus próprios olhos; Ela acreditava que com isso conseguiria acalmar o instinto naturalmente questionador do trio grifnório e estava certa. Ao ler aquelas palavras Hermione não teve dúvidas de que mais uma vez o diretor tinha se antecipado a todos eles e dado início a um novo plano para salvar Harry e destruir Voldemort. Mas o que ele tinha em mente? – essa era a nova questão a atormentar a menina, que foi despertada de seus devaneios pela voz de Lupin.

- Esclarecida a situação do senhor Malfoy, vamos tratar de um assunto de importância vital: como mantê-los em segurança até sabermos a localização das horcruxes. Creio que todos compreendam que as forças do mal ganharam mais terreno nas últimas horas e não hesitaram em nos atacar, por isso, é necessário que se mantenham longe do perigo. – iniciou Lupin.

- Bem crianças, decidimos que vocês permanecerão escondidos em um local seguro até que chegue a hora certa – falou a senhora Weasley meio chorosa.- Não queria me separar de vocês, meus queridos, mas será para seu próprio bem!

- Tudo bem, senhora Weasley, já esperávamos por isso. Depois do que aconteceu, todos nós sabemos que estamos correndo perigo. Mas vocês já pensaram onde seria esse local seguro? – apressou-se em perguntar Hermione.

- Bom, estamos procurando diversos locais que servirão de abrigo. Não sabemos quanto tempo essa situação irá durar e por questões de segurança, não é conveniente permanecer mais de duas semanas em um mesmo local. Por isso decidimos que cada um de nós será responsável por vocês durante um período e eu serei a primeira guardiã. – explicou Tonks. - E enquanto isso, os membros da Ordem continuarão seguindo as pistas das horcruxes e repelindo as investidas dos comensais... Graças ao senhor Malfoy, temos informações preciosas sobre os planos de Voldemort.

- Mas durante este tempo poderemos nos comunicar através de corujas, certo? – perguntou Gina, olhando para o pai.

- Sinto muito, querida, mas nem mesmo eu e sua mãe poderemos entrar em contato. Enquanto estiver com vocês, Tonks será o único elo do grupo com o mundo mágico.

- E tem mais uma coisa, vocês deverão viver como trouxas, evitando ao máximo o uso da magia, assim não levantarão suspeitas – lembrou McGonagall.

- Então é isso, senhores! Preparem suas coisas, vocês partirão amanhã cedo. Inclusive o senhor, senhor Malfoy. – falou Moody surpreendendo a todos, mas principalmente ao sonserino.

Draco esperava receber abrigo na Ordem de Fênix, mas não pensou que seria incluído no grupo dos grifinórios, recebendo a mesma proteção destinada ao menino que sobreviveu. Claro que não seria nada agradável permanecer ao lado do santo Potter e companhia, mas não podia negar que sentia um certo alívio.

Todos subiram para os quartos e começaram a se preparar para a viagem. Eles estavam um pouco confusos com toda aquela situação; Não tinham idéia de para onde iriam ou quanto tempo ficariam fora, precisavam organizar tudo rapidamente. Mas faltava uma pessoa entre eles. Hermione não subiu as escadas com os outros, permaneceu parada, chamando a atenção de McGonagall.

- Algum problema, querida?

- Eu não devo ir com eles. Serei mais útil aqui, posso pesquisar e descobrir pistas sobre o paradeiro das horcruxes, sei que posso. – falou decidida.

- Ora, todos nós sabemos disso. Mas você deve acompanhar seus amigos, não é seguro aqui, além disso, sempre foi a mais ajuizada e poderá aconselhá-los e impedir que se façam bobagens. – rebateu a professora.

Hermione sempre foi a razão do trio grifinório, era a estudiosa, a responsável, a certinha e amiga sempre confiável. Mas ela sabia que podia ser mais, podia fazer mais e por isso não escondia o olhar de decepção.

- Hermione, não se preocupe. Se quer nos ajudar a pesquisar horcruxes, posso resolver isso - falou Minerva enquanto entregava a uma pequena bolsa vermelha a garota. Aqui encontrará uma cópia de cada livro que a Ordem dispõe, assim poderá realizar suas pesquisas.

-Obrigada! – agradeceu Hermione com um sorriso.

Não estava certa de que deveria se afastar de Londres, mas também não lhe agradava a idéia de ficar longe de seus amigos. Pelos menos agora tinha um meio de ser útil a Ordem e ainda tomar conta de Rony e Harry.

- Agora vá – pediu McGonagal.

Hermione abraçou a professora e subiu as escadas correndo, sem reparar num certo rapaz loiro encostado na parede da sala que permaneceu com sua atenção voltada para aquela conversa. Draco não tinha roupas e nenhuma bagagem para arrumar e por isso permaneceu onde estava e não disfarçou o interesse nas palavras de Hermione.

No quarto das meninas, Gina tentava arrumar suas coisas em uma mala, enquanto escutava as especulações de Harry e Rony sobre o possível esconderijo.

- Não me agrada ficar escondido, preferia lutar com os outros, mas Moody me convenceu, ele garantiu que vamos voltar no momento certo. – falou Harry – E Voldemort vai pagar pelo que fez.

- Depois desta viagem, tudo será diferente – divagou Luna.

- E pra onde será que nós vamos? E essa de levar o Malfoy? Era mesmo o que faltava! – esbravejava Rony.

- Rony, não precisa se preocupar; Estamos indo para um lugar muito lindo, posso sentir o cheiro do mar– falava Luna com o olhar meio perdido, enquanto Rony a olhava incrédulo.

- Viveremos como trouxas, sem poder usar magia, com Draco Malfoy e sob os cuidados de Tonks, qual é a chance de isso dar certo? – questionou Gina.

Ninguém sabia ao certo o que responder. O silêncio se tornou incômodo, quando Harry sentiu falta de alguém naquele quarto.

- Hei, alguém viu a Mione? – perguntava Harry, quando a própria adentrou o quarto com uma expressão mais feliz do que antes.

Enquanto isso, na sala, a senhora Weasley, preocupava-se em como acomodar da melhor maneira possível seu mais novo hóspede.

- Me acompanhe senhor Malfoy, vou lhe mostrar o quarto dos garotos onde vai dormir esta noite – chamou Molly.

Em silêncio, Draco a seguiu.

Não era um quarto muito amplo, o que fazia com que as camas ficassem muito próximas, mas não reclamou. Agradeceu à senhora Weasley quando ela lhe entregou lençóis e um travesseiro. Tudo o que precisava era de uma boa noite de sono – pensou.

Aproveitando a ausência dos outros garotos, se deitou e procurou dormir. Não queria falar com mais ninguém. Porém o sono não veio, ainda permanecia acordado quando Harry e Rony se recolheram, ignorando sua presença.

A noite não foi tranqüila. Sempre que fechava os olhos, Draco via imagens de seu pai sendo torturado e Dumbledore morto. Não conseguia dormir. Decidiu sair do quarto; Desceu as escadas e ficou sentado numa poltrona pensando em tudo o que tinha lhe acontecido. Onde estaria sua mãe? E seu pai? Perdia-se em pensamentos sombrios sobre o que estaria por vir, quando o som de passos na escada o fez despertar.

Hermione não conseguiu dormir e decidiu ir á cozinha para beber água, estava ansiosa, queria saber para onde iriam, o que aconteceria agora, sem Dumbledore...

Desceu as escadas e foi surpreendida pela visão de uma figura sentada no escuro. Aproximou-se com cuidado e viu um Draco Malfoy com os olhos cerrados. Imaginou que estaria dormindo e se aproximou de seu rosto para olhá-lo de perto; era a primeira vez que observava seus traços – era realmente bonito, e daquela maneira, pouco lembrava o jovem arrogante e preconceituoso de Hogwarts; mas seu rosto trazia uma expressão pesada, definitivamente ele estava abalado com aquela situação. Ia acordá-lo, dizer que fosse para o quarto, mas decidiu não fazê-lo e se afastou.

Logo que a menina saiu, Draco abriu os olhos e se perguntou o que ela estaria pensando. Percebeu que o céu começava a clarear através dos vidros da janela e decidiu subir e tentar descansar. Mas antes que chegasse ao quarto, Draco sentiu uma incomoda dor no braço direito, sua pele ardia, era marca negra que o alertava para a presença de comensais. Não podia vê-los, não sabiam quantos eram, mas estava certo de que estavam ali.

Subiu as escadas o mais depressa que pode, entrou no quarto onde os garotos dormiam serenamente. Não sabia o que fazer, mas algo tinha que ser feito ou estariam todos mortos antes do sol nascer. Então, fez a única coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça...

- Acorda Potter, eles estão aqui! – falou em um tom exaltado.

- Hã! O que? – perguntava Harry sonolento.

- O que você quer, Malfoy? Será que você tem que estragar até o meu sono – resmungou Rony que acordou com a voz de Draco.

- Desculpe por tentar salvar sua pele, pobretão!- revidou sem paciência. – Seremos atacados em minutos e teremos sorte se escaparmos com vida!

- Do que está falando, Malfoy? – quis saber Harry.

- Comensais estão cercando a casa – respondeu Draco nervoso e explicou o que tinha acontecido.

Verdade ou não, ninguém queria arriscar. Harry se levantou depressa, precipitando-se em acender as luzes com um aceno de sua varinha, era preciso avisar aos outros... Mas foi prontamente impedido por Draco.

- O que pretende seu idiota? Avisar a eles que estamos acordados esperando?

Harry não gostou do tom de arrogante de Malfoy, mas teve que admitir que ele tinha razão. Tinha que pensar, qualquer deslize naquele momento poderia ser fatal.

-Rony, acorde seus pais, mas sem fazer muito barulho. Eu vou chamar a Tonks e o Lupin! Nos reuniremos na cozinha – decidiu Harry.

- Deixa comigo – falou Rony enquanto seguia com Harry em direção a porta.

- Hei! E eu? – perguntou um Malfoy indignado.

- Você... Você cuida das meninas! – ordenou Rony.

- O quê? Você deve tá de brincadeira Weasley! Tem comensais lá fora! Eu não vou ficar de babá enquanto vocês lutam!- revidou Draco furioso.

- Ah! Vai sim! Você não está em condições de decidir nada. Vai lá e toma conta delas! Não deixe que saiam do quarto enquanto não for seguro. E ai de você se uma delas se machucar! – decretou Harry enquanto empurrava Draco para o quarto das meninas e lacrava a porta com um feitiço.

Rony descia as escadas acompanhado de seus pais, quando ouviu um estrondo. A porta da Toca tinha ido ao chão e um grupo de cinco comensais adentrava o local com um único comando em mente: matar.

Não houve tempo de criar um plano. Mas Tonks, embora jovem, era um auror experiente e indicou a Lupin, Harry e Rony locais estratégicos onde deveriam permanecer escondidos até o momento de atacar. Tinham que ser rápidos e precisos, o efeito surpresa era a única vantagem que possuíam.

No andar de cima, Draco estava revoltado, não se conformava com o fato de ter sido excluído do combate. Caminhava tenso de um lado para o outro, até que escutou um estrondo – Eles haviam chegado.

Hermione acordou assustada com o barulho, levantou-se e num impulso correu até a porta, mas foi impedida de sair do quarto por Draco.

- Malfoy! O que faz aqui? O que está acontecendo? – perguntou a garota assustada.

- Estamos sendo atacados! – respondeu bruscamente.

- Como assim atacados? – perguntou Gina com a voz trêmula, assustada pelos sons que vinham do andar de baixo.

- Ora Weasley, atacados! Tem comensais lá embaixo – respondeu sem paciência.

- O que faremos, Mione? Eles vieram atrás do Harry! – falou a ruiva nervosa.

- Como assim, o que faremos? Vamos descer lá e ajudar os outros, é claro! – Mais uma vez Hermione tentava sair do quarto e mais uma vez Draco a impedia.

- Mas o que você pensa que está fazendo Malfoy? Me larga! – esbravejou a castanha.

- Sinto muito, Granger, mas não posso permitir que nenhuma de vocês deixe este quarto. Ordens do pobretão e do cicatriz. Aliás eles lacraram a porta, se você quer saber – falou derrotado, colocando-se entre a garota e a porta.

- E desde quando você obedece a ordens deles, Malfoy? Ora deixe de bobagens e saia da minha frente. – falou decidida.

Ela sabia exatamente como provocar. Draco Malfoy não obedeceria àqueles dois idiotas. Além disso, sem ajuda, nenhum deles sairia vivo dali.

- Vamos Malfoy, temos que ajudar! – disse Hermione despertando Draco de seus pensamentos.

- Ok, Granger, mas será do meu jeito. Eu tenho um plano. – rapidamente Draco explicou o que tinha em mente as meninas. Era uma idéia simples, mas que poderia ser eficaz. Acham que podem fazer isso? – perguntou meio arrogante.

- Mas isso é muito arriscado! Não podemos – falou Hermione.

- Mas pode dar certo, Mione! Temos que tentar! - defendeu Luna.

- Tá reclamando de quê, Granger? Sou eu que vou servir de isca! Agora vamos, não temos mais tempo! – falou Draco fazendo com que a porta do quarto voasse para longe com um feitiço.

Caminhavam tentando não fazer barulho e ao chegarem ao final do corredor se separam. Gina e Luna usaram uma passagem oculta feita pelos gêmeos, alcançando os jardins dos fundos, enquanto Draco e Hermione desceram pelas escadas principais, presenciando o exato momento em que o senhor Weasley foi atingido pelo feitiço de um comensal.

Ao ver a cena Hermione se precipitou e atacou o comensal, ignorando o aviso de Draco. O feitiço de Hermione, embora executado com perfeição, acertou o comensal apenas de raspão e este revidou imediatamente lançando a maldição _Cruciatus_ na garota. Felizmente, Draco agiu rápido, e jogando a garota no chão, impediu que ela fosse atingida.

Agora se via o duelo entre Draco e Nott. O comensal era mais experiente e mais forte, mas Draco foi mais rápido lançando um feitiço de petrificação que atingiu o peito de Nott, tornando-o imediatamente uma estátua de pedra. Após neutralizar o comensal, Draco voltou-se para Hermione, temendo que a garota estivesse muito ferida, segurou a menina pelos braços a ajudando a ficar de pé. Ela era forte e mesmo sentindo dor e ainda um pouco tonta, decidiu seguir com o plano sem hesitar.

Agora Luna e Gina aguardavam o sinal de Draco. Harry, Rony e Tonks duelavam contra os comensais, enquanto a senhora Weasley tentava socorrer o marido, que se encontrava desacordado.

Era hora de atacar. Draco se precipitou em direção ao combate atraindo por completo a atenção dos comensais. Agora ele era o alvo. O único alvo. Nenhum daqueles comensais poderia imaginar que Draco Malfoy estaria em companhia dos membros da Ordem de Fênix e muito menos que os atacaria, aquela traição era ainda mais grave do que o fato de não ter concluído a missão que lhe fora designada.

Draco sabia as conseqüências de atacar um comensal, mas não se importou, lançou o feitiço, atingindo um dos homens de negro. Precisava saber o que havia acontecido com seu pai e extravasar a revolta e o desejo de vingança que o consumia. Lutava com todas as suas forças e essa era a deixa que as garotas esperavam. Todas atacaram de uma só vez, desarmando os comensais que pretendiam atacar à senhora Weasley e Rony.

O plano estava dando certo. Agora estavam em vantagem. Até que Draco foi surpreendido por uma voz conhecida.

- Ora, se não é o meu sobrinho preferido – era Bellatrix Lestrange. – Vejo que se juntou aos traidores do sangue, que decepção! Assim não me deixa escolha... Terei que cuidar para que você tenha o mesmo destino do querido Lúcio.

- Do que está falando? O que fez com meu pai? Diga onde ele está! – berrava Draco tomado pela raiva.

Bella nutria uma afeição especial pelo sobrinho, mas não fraquejaria... Draco tinha feito uma escolha e agora já não havia volta; Ele era um traidor que devia morrer e ela cuidaria disso pessoalmente.

- Certamente ele está no inferno, pagando por todas as traições que cometeu e você querido sobrinho, deve se juntar a ele agora mesmo... _Sectumsempra__!_ – gritou a mulher disparando um feixe de luz em direção ao rapaz.

Draco estava em estado de choque com a notícia de que Lúcio Malfoy estava morto. Ele não era um bom homem, nunca foram amigos, na verdade, Lúcio tinha cometido muitos crimes, mas ainda era seu pai. Aproveitando-se da situação, Bella atacou o sobrinho e certamente o teria matado se alguém não tivesse atrapalhado.

Ao ver a cena, Hermione, percebeu o que Bella pretendia e antes que a comensal lançasse o feitiço, e agiu por instinto. Correu para Draco, empurrando-o para o chão com todas as suas forças, no entanto, não conseguiu desviar totalmente do feitiço e o sonserino acabou ferido de raspão e ficou desacordado.

Neste momento, Tonks e Lupin atacaram Bellatrix, que se vendo em desvantagem desaparatou, deixando para trás três de seus comparsas que foram entregues ao Ministério da Magia.

Draco e senhor Weasley estavam gravemente feridos e foram imediatamente levados para o hospital St. Mungus, acompanhados pela Senhora Weasley e Lupin. Tonks dirigiu-se para o Ministério da Magia afim de prestar os esclarecimentos necessários, enquanto os outros tentavam arrumar a casa que ficou destruída após o combate, o clima ainda era tenso e agora, mais do que nunca sabiam que não poderiam permanecer ali.

--------- Notas da Autora --------

Agradeço a todos que leram o primeiro capítulo e em especial aqueles que fizeram a gentileza de comentar.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. III - Intenções Ocultas

Um rapaz de cabelos negros e bagunçados permanecia perdido em pensamentos, enquanto seus amigos tentavam reconstituir a antiga sala da residência dos Weasley. Para Harry, aquele ataque foi mais do que um aviso, era a prova definitiva de que a guerra havia começado, e que Voldemort não mediria esforços para vê-lo morto. Não temia por sua vida, mas temia por seus amigos. Sentia-se culpado por envolver as pessoas que gostava naquela situação. Fechou os olhos e respirou profundo como se sentisse o peso do mundo em suas costas.

- Ele não quer matar apenas a você. Ele pretende matar qualquer um que se oponha aos planos dele e todos nós já fizemos isso de alguma maneira. Você não deve pensar que nos colocou em perigo – disse Luna como se acabasse de ler os pensamentos do garoto.

- Você está lendo minha mente, Luna? – perguntou Harry intrigado.

- Não. Apenas imaginei que este tipo de idéia boba passasse pela sua cabeça – falou a menina, sorrindo para o amigo.

Luna era uma presença confortante naquele momento. Era uma criatura especial; Sua voz mansa e seu jeito sonhador faziam com que o ambiente se tornasse mais leve. Além disso, a aparência de menina distraída, escondia na verdade, uma amiga fiel e companheira, qualidades que Harry já tinha percebido a algum tempo e que agora começavam a ser admiradas por um certo rapaz ruivo.

Harry tinha surpreendido diversas trocas de olhares entre Rony e Luna nos últimos tempos, sabia que era uma questão de tempo para que se acertassem e começassem a namorar. Rony não tinha muito jeito com garotas, tinha tido um namorinho com Hermione durante o sexto ano, mas não foi nada sério, ambos perceberam que entre eles só existia uma grande amizade.

Mas com Luna, era diferente. Era clara a atração que ele sentia pela garota. Mal conseguiu disfarçar sua alegria quando o senhor Lovegood, temendo ser perseguido por comensais, deixou a filha aos cuidados da família Weasley e dos demais membros da Ordem de Fênix.

Era prioridade para os membros da Ordem proteger aqueles jovens que estavam destinados a decidir a maior guerra que o mundo mágico já tinha visto e por isso, optaram por um plano ousado e trabalhoso. Nenhum dos garotos sabia detalhes da operação, tudo o que sabiam é que precisavam se manter fora do alcance dos comensais que agora, pareciam estar em toda parte. E o único alívio residia na certeza de que permaneceriam todos juntos durante este exílio.

Longe dali, Draco Malfoy despertava na enfermaria do hospital St. Mungus. Ainda estava meio tonto, mas sentiu-se melhor após tomar uma poção de gosto amargo. A voz de Bellatrix ainda ecoava na sua cabeça, e ele só conseguia pensar que precisava descobrir se o que ela tinha dito sobre o seu pai era verdade. Sabia que Voldemort se vingaria de Lúcio, mas será que chegaria a matá-lo? È claro que seria capaz, mas ele ainda não queria acreditar. Por outro lado, Bellatrix não falaria aquelas palavras em vão.

Sim, seu pai estava morto.

Como tinha sido ferido apenas de raspão, após ser examinado pelos medi-bruxos, Draco foi liberado apenas com um curativo no ombro e recomendações de repouso. - Tive sorte... Sorte não, tive a doida da Granger que se arriscou pra me salvar. Por que será que ela fez isso? – perguntava-se confuso. Ela, novamente ela.

Já a situação do Senhor Weasley não era tão boa; Arthur ainda não havia acordado e para a tristeza de Molly, ele deveria permanecer internado até segunda ordem. Então, ficou decidido que a senhora Weasley permaneceria no hospital, enquanto Lupin acompanharia Draco até a Toca e ajudaria Tonks a levá-los até o tal esconderijo. Depois dos últimos acontecimentos, deveriam partir o mais rápido possível.

Na Toca, todos já estavam prontos para partir e aguardavam ansiosos por notícias de Draco e do Senhor Weasley. Harry tentava consolar Gina, que chorava pensando no pai ferido daquela maneira. Rony também estava preocupado com o senhor Weasley e decidido a não deixar a Toca enquanto não tivesse certeza que seus pais ficariam bem, com ausência dos irmãos mais velhos, ele era o responsável e não podia permitir que Molly e Arthur ficassem desprotegidos.

Ninguém conseguiu dormir ou descansar, qualquer barulho era motivo para que se alarmassem. O tempo parecia não passar, cada minuto parecia uma hora. A sala já não tinha nem um sinal do ataque, mas as cenas da noite anterior permaneciam vivas na mente de todos, mas principalmente na de Harry, que estava visivelmente abatido.

Após algumas horas de espera, Lupin e Draco retornavam a Toca, trazendo notícias sobre o senhor Weasley. Lupin, que foi imediatamente cercado pelos garotos, e no meio de uma verdadeira sabatina, tentou explicar que Arthur deveria permanecer internado por alguns dias para que pudesse se recuperar totalmente e que a senhora Weasley permaneceria com ele.

Rony e Gina estavam realmente preocupados e não paravam de fazer perguntas a Lupin, não queriam deixar o pai naquele estado. Gina estava muito abalada com toda a situação e nem por um segundo soltava a mão de Harry, como se ele pudesse lhe transmitir forças.

Ainda não podiam acreditar que a Toca havia sido invadida por comensais. Eles conseguiram driblar todos os feitiços de proteção sem despertar a atenção de ninguém da casa, e se não fosse por um visitante improvável, teria acontecido um massacre. A guerra realmente havia começado e as forças de Voldemort começavam a se mover e mais do que nunca, precisavam ser detidas de alguma forma.

Percebendo que Draco ainda estava meio tonto e que aquela confusão em torno dele e de Lupin não lhe faria bem, Hermione resolveu tirá-lo dali. Com um simples gesto, segurou o rapaz pela mão e o guiou até o quarto. Ele mais uma vez foi surpreendido pela atitude da garota. Não acreditava que a mesma Hermione Granger que ele maltratou durante anos estava ali se preocupando com ele. Tudo era tão estranho para ele, que decidiu não questionar e apenas se deixou levar.

- Pronto! Aqui você poderá descansar – falou a menina enquanto pegava um cobertor.

- Por que você está fazendo isso? – ele quis saber.

- Isso... Ajudar você? Aqui nós ajudamos uns aos outros e somos amigos – respondeu tranquilamente. – Além disso, você nos ajudou com os comensais e salvou minha vida... Só estou devolvendo o favor.

- Devo considerar uma troca, então? – questionou.

- Podemos dizer que sim. Agora tente descansar – disse a menina já se retirando.

Mas Draco não queria descansar, tinha que descobrir o que tinha acontecido com sua família... Mas naquele momento não tinha forças e nem uma fonte segura a quem recorrer. Deitou-se na cama se sentindo completamente derrotado, não havia saída, era preciso esperar.

Não conseguiu dormir, sua mente agora se voltava completamente para Narcisa Malfoy. Ela certamente seria perseguida pelos comensais; Precisava saber onde a mãe estava e protegê-la. Há momentos em que as preocupações se estabelecem como conflitos internos, inspirando rebeldia e agressividade. Noutras ocasiões, se apresentam como desconforto e uma inexplicável necessidade de abandonar tudo – Draco Malfoy oscilava entre as duas hipóteses.

Hermione se sentia bem em ajudar os outros; Certa vez tinham lhe dito que "_o bem não tem preço, pois que, à semelhança do amor, igualmente não tem limite_" e isso fazia sentido para alguém como ela; Procurava ajudar a todos com naturalidade, como se fizesse um favor a si mesma. E se sentia especialmente feliz em poder ajudar Draco naquele momento. – Não quero ficar devendo nada aquele garoto metido – justificava em pensamento para si mesma. Descia as escadas quando ouviu a voz de Tonks.

- Devemos partir dentro de uma hora. Já está tudo planejado. Vocês não precisam se preocupar com nada, o Ministério já enviou aurores para cuidar da segurança de Arthur e Molly, eles ficarão a salvo – falava tranqüilizando Rony e Gina.

- Agora, onde está Draco Malfoy? Temo trazer más notícias para ele. – disse com uma expressão séria

- Ele está lá em cima. O que houve? - perguntou Hermione aflita.

- Recebi informações no Mistério que o corpo de Lúcio Malfoy foi encontrado em um lago, na noite passada. Tudo indica que ele foi torturado e morto por comensais, talvez pelo próprio Voldemort.

O silêncio tomou conta da sala por alguns segundos, Lúcio era um homem cruel, comensal declarado que tinha cometido vários crimes, embora não existissem provas suficientes para incriminá-lo, mas ninguém ousava falar nada, até que Hermione quebrou o silêncio:

- Venha Tonks, eu te levo até ele.

Tonks assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu a garota.

Ao chegar ao quarto, Hermione cedeu passagem para Tonks e já estava se retirando, quando ouviu a voz de Malfoy:

- Pode ficar Granger, estou certo de que você já foi informada sobre a morte do meu pai. – falou secamente.

Hermione parou atônita com o que ouviu. Ele não poderia saber, não tinha como saber, mas certamente já esperava que acontecesse; A crueldade era a principal característica dos comensais da morte, e ele devia imaginar que Bellatrix Lestrange não mentiu quando falou da morte de Lúcio. Podia sentir a tristeza e a dor na voz do sonserino e de alguma forma sentia-se mal por ele.

- O corpo do seu pai foi encontrado por um grupo de aurores do Ministério da Magia as margens de um lago próximo a Londres e ao que tudo indica, ele foi torturado e morto pelos próprios comensais. – falou Tonks evitando entrar em mais detalhes.

- Eles se vingaram. – falou o rapaz amargurado. Ele já sabia que isso aconteceria; Voldemort jamais permitiria que Lúcio continuasse vivo após o fracasso do plano, mas a confirmação sempre era um momento difícil. Lúcio estava morto e agora Narcisa era tudo o que lhe restava.

-Nós sentimos muito – falou Hermione sem encará-lo e não pode ver um sorriso irônico se formar nos lábios do garoto.

- Estou certo de que você lamenta profundamente a morte de um comensal, Granger. Não quero piedade de ninguém, muito menos de uma sangue-ruim! – disse com um tom de desprezo, deixando Hermione profundamente decepcionada.

- Ela só está tentando te dar algum apoio – repreendeu Tonks – Nós compreendemos que esteja sofrendo, mas isso não lhe dá o direito de insultar os outros. Vou deixá-lo por alguns minutos, partiremos dentro de meia hora...Venha Hermione.

Mas a garota não se moveu. Draco estava sentado com a cabeça baixa tentando digerir tudo o que tinha acontecido, quando sentiu o toque suave de Hermione em seu ombro; Ele a repeliu rispidamente, mas ela não se intimidou.

De alguma forma ela sabia que Draco não devia ficar sozinho naquele momento e sem saber por que sentiu que precisava fazer alguma coisa e avançou em direção ao garoto, sentando-se na cama ao lado dele. Permaneceram em silêncio durante algum tempo. Até que Draco levantou a cabeça para olhar nos olhos da garota, ele não estava acreditando que mesmo depois de tê-la insultado, ela continuava ali. Sentiu-se mal, baixou a cabeça novamente e neste momento, para total surpresa da menina, ele começou a desabafar:

- Eu nunca tive chance de conversar com ele, de falar o que eu pensava, de saber o que ele realmente pensava... Ele só se preocupava com poder, com status, sempre queria mais, sempre exigia que eu fosse mais; Conseguir cada vez mais poder era tudo o que lhe importava. Nem sei se algum dia ele chegou a me amar...

Draco não sabia por que estava falando aquelas coisas e muito menos porque estava falando para ela.

- O poder não é algo bom e nem mal; Pode se tornar um instrumento de vida ou uma arma de morte. Seu pai não conseguiu entender isso. Ele fez muitas coisas erradas, mas você era filho dele e é claro que ele te amava. – tentou consolar.

- Não estou tão certo disso... Eu quis que ele sentisse orgulho de mim e agora, olha só pra mim, estou sozinho, marcado como um comensal, como um criminoso!

- Você não está mais sozinho, agora você faz parte da Ordem de Fênix e pode recomeçar.

- Isso é impossível. Eu estou marcado pra sempre. Eles não vão descansar até acabar com todos de minha família, eu sei disso.

-Você não pode perder a fé. Todos nós vamos lutar restaurar a paz no mundo mágico e quando não houver mais a ameaça de Voldemort e dos comensais, você poderá reconstruir sua vida.

- Queria poder acreditar nisso, mas as coisas não são tão simples!

Era uma situação realmente nova para os dois; Quando alguém poderia imaginar que o arrogante e preconceituoso Draco Malfoy seria consolado por Hermione Granger, a sangue-ruim sabe-tudo a quem ele sempre perseguiu em Hogwarts?

A verdade é que ele não conseguia se lembrar da última vez em que alguém ficou ao seu lado e o apoiou verdadeiramente, sem querer nada em troca. E vê-la ali, falando com tanta doçura, fez com que ele se sentisse diferente. Sentia-se comovido e ao mesmo tempo incomodado com a atitude da garota. Por que ela estaria fazendo isso? Embora não conseguisse afastar a pergunta de sua mente, a resposta já não era tão relevante. A presença dela trazia alívio de alguma maneira e naquele instante, ele apenas desejava silenciosamente que ela continuasse ali, com ele.

Para Hermione, perder o pai de forma tão trágica era um castigo severo demais mesmo para alguém como Draco Malfoy, além disso, não podia esquecer que ele salvou a ela e a seus amigos na noite passada. Embora ninguém tivesse admitido, se não fosse pela idéia dele de atrair a atenção dos comensais, enquanto os outros atacavam em conjunto, nenhum deles estaria vivo.

De alguma maneira ela compreendia o que ele estava sentindo e por isso permaneceu ali ao lado dele em silêncio. Ficaram assim por algum tempo até que Gina os chamou; Era hora de partir.

Viajariam através do pó-de-flu e Tonks seria a responsável durante a primeira fase da viagem, durante duas semanas somente ela saberia o verdadeiro destino do grupo e somente ela teria acesso aos outros membros da Ordem. Seria o único elo entre o grupo com e o mundo mágico.

Harry ainda estava apreensivo com a idéia, mas tinha prometido acatar a decisão da Ordem, e não podia voltar atrás em sua palavra. Luna parecia alheia a toda a situação, perdida em pensamentos, cantarolava baixinho e foi a única que não demonstrou surpresa ao ver Hermione descendo as escadas calmamente ao lado de Draco Malfoy.

Rony fez menção de falar alguma coisa ao ver a cena, mas foi impedido pela irmã. Gina não gostava de Malfoy, mas naquele momento o via somente como um garoto que tinha acabado de perder seu pai, e talvez por estar fragilizada pelo ataque e pelo que aconteceu com seu próprio pai, sentia pena e apoiava a atitude de Hermione de ficar ao lado dele naquele momento e impediu que Rony fizesse qualquer crítica.

Agora todos se encontravam reunidos na sala. Já não havia tempo, deviam partir imediatamente. Tonks lançou um último olhar cúmplice para Lupin e iniciou o embarque dos garotos. Não poderia haver falhas; um a um, todos embarcaram em direção ao misterioso esconderijo.

Era uma casa grande de madeira pintada de branco, emoldurada por uma imensa varanda e embora não fosse uma construção recente, tinha muita personalidade. A sala era bastante aconchegante, tinha uma decoração simples, mas alegre, com grandes almofadas coloridas espalhadas pelo chão. Nas paredes, alguns quadros que reproduziam temas marítimos, e no centro, via-se uma escada que levava ao segundo piso de onde se tinha uma visão privilegiada de uma belíssima praia.

Eram pelo menos oito dormitórios, suficiente para que cada um fosse acomodado em seu próprio quarto, fato que Draco agradeceu mentalmente. Não chegava a ser uma mansão, mas tinha conforto. As meninas ficaram com os quartos maiores, que tinham vista pro mar – cortesia de Harry e Rony, que obviamente não tinham consultado Malfoy.

Rony estava encantado, parecia uma criança que ganhou um enorme presente de natal. Ele adorava o mar e poucas vezes tinha tido oportunidade de passar uns dias na praia, por um momento se esqueceu do verdadeiro motivo de estarem ali e se sentiu como se estivesse simplesmente em férias com seus amigos.

- Tudo bem, pessoal! Essa será nossa nova casa, – anunciou Tonks alegremente.

- È maravilhosa! – animou-se Gina.

- Que bom que gostaram! Os quartos de vocês ficam no andar de cima, cada um pode escolher o seu! – explicou.

- Mas e você? – perguntou Hermione curiosa.

- Meu quarto fica no andar de baixo, no final daquele corredor. – explicou Tonks indicando um corredor a direita da escada.

A empolgação tomava conta das garotas que observavam cada detalhe. Draco era o único que permanecia indiferente a beleza do lugar. Na verdade ele queria ir pra longe de toda aquela excitação e descansar, desejava dormir e parar de pensar em seus problemas por algum tempo. Subiu as escadas e se acomodou no quarto indicado por Tonks.

Luna e Rony não resistiram, mal guardaram suas bagagens e já foram direto para a beira do mar; Brincavam como crianças, correndo na areia molhada e jogando água um no outro, observados de longe por Harry e Gina, que conversavam empolgados.

- Não consigo acreditar que vamos passar duas semanas na praia. É perfeito – dizia Gina.

- Eu sempre quis fazer isso, mas nunca tive oportunidade... – comentava Harry, lembrando com um certo ressentimento que seus tios jamais permitiram que ele os acompanhasse nas viagens de férias.

O local parecia estratégico, próximo o suficiente da cidade para que não faltasse nada e distante o suficiente para que a presença do grupo passasse despercebida pelos moradores da região. Não havia vizinhos próximos, era uma cidade de veraneio e eles haviam chegado no final da temporada, quando já não haviam visitantes.

Na casa, Tonks fazia questão de verificar todas as proteções do lugar, sob o atento olhar de Hermione, que como sempre, ansiava por respostas:

- Que lugar é este?– quis saber a garota.

- Você não gostou? – tentou desconversar.

- Gostei... É lindo. Mas onde estamos exatamente?

- Não vou conseguir escapar de você, não é? Ok. Estamos na praia de La Madeleine, em Noirmoutier-En-i´lle, na França, e ficaremos nesta linda casa por duas semanas.

- Como encontrou este lugar?

- Eu costumava passar parte do verão aqui quando era adolescente, esse é realmente um lugar maravilhoso, e eu espero que vocês sejam tão feliz quanto eu fui aqui, então profitez chers! – falou sorrindo para a amiga.

- Aproveitar? Mas existe uma guerra lá fora e temos muito trabalho, precisamos localizar as hocruxes... – começou Hermione com um tom nervoso, mas antes que pudesse concluir seu pensamento foi interrompida por Tonks, que agora tinha uma expressão séria.

- Mione, este é um momento muito delicado para todos nós; Harry está carregando um fardo muito pesado e creio que manter este clima de tensão não seja a melhor escolha. Todos aqui correm perigo e precisam ficar escondidos, mas não quero que se sintam prisioneiros em cativeiro, por isso escolhi este lugar, além disso, se quer continuar trabalhando pela Ordem, você pode continuar com suas pesquisas, ou...

- Ou?

- Bom, você pode conseguir novas informações com um certo alguém...

- Isso é impossível... Ele me odeia! – respondeu de imediato.

- Mas hoje cedo ele falou com você, não foi? – instigou Tonks, deixando a menina desconcertada.

- Olha, Mi, seria ótimo se Draco se abrisse com um de nós e você me parece a pessoa mais indicada para conseguir essa façanha. Pense nisso!- e saiu em direção à cozinha.

Hermione ficou algum tempo pensando nas palavras de Tonks. No fundo, ela tinha razão, se tinham que ficar ali por tanto tempo era justo que se distraíssem um pouco. Desta vez não bancaria a chata e controladora, deixaria que todos aproveitassem como quisessem aqueles dias, mas ela não relaxaria em suas pesquisas.

Quanto a Malfoy, sabia que as coisas não seriam tão simples, sempre foram inimigos e ela certamente seria a última pessoa da face da terra a quem ele confiaria um segredo, mas pelo bem de todos, estava decidida a tentar.

Subiu as escadas e se deparou com um corredor meio estranho. A direita da escada havia quatro portas de madeira de cor escura, posicionadas uma de frente para a outra; Na frente da escada um pequeno terraço que se integrava com a varanda e do lado esquerdo três portas de madeira escura.

Como foi a última a subir, Hermione perdeu o direito de escolha e agora iria ficar com o dormitório que estivesse vago, mas não se importava. Caminhou pelo corredor, olhando para o interior de cada um dos quartos e não era nada difícil identificar seus donos. O quarto de Harry tinha um malão simples e a gaiola de Edwiges; O de Rony tinha revistas de quadribol espalhadas sobre a cama; O de Gina tinha tantas malas que mal se via a cama; o de Luna tinha apenas uma sacola de cores berrantes e um par de tênis pendurados na maçaneta da porta...Sobraram apenas os quartos do lado esquerdo e um deles tinha a porta fechada, sinal que estava ocupado.

Antes de entrar em seu quarto, Hermione percebeu que a última porta do corredor, nada mais era do que o único banheiro da casa. "Será que isso vai ser um problema?" – pensou divertida, enquanto colocava sua bagagem em seu novo quarto.

Organizou metodicamente todas as suas coisas no armário, manteve somente sua preciosa biblioteca na mesinha de cabeceira. Era um quarto amplo, com uma enorme cama de casal, um guarda-roupa e uma mesinha; Tinhas as paredes forradas por um papel floral em tons de amarelo e uma porta de correr, oculta por cortinas, que levava a varanda, revelando uma visão completa da praia.

Quando terminou de organizar tudo, decidiu aproveitar um pouco da vista e foi até a varanda, onde ficou algum observando os amigos brincando na praia, enquanto pensava no que faria durante todo este tempo longe de casa.

Estava tão distraída que nem percebeu o tempo passar... Decidiu entrar quando o sol ficou mais forte, e começou a queimar sua pele. Já passava de uma hora da tarde, então pensou que logo os amigos retornariam famintos e decidiu ajudar Tonks com o almoço.

Tonks era uma excelente auror, tinha talentos extraordinários, porém dotes domésticos certamente estavam fora deste pacote. Ela tentava seguir uma receita do caderno de sua mãe Andrômeda, mas parecia não estar tendo sucesso. A cozinha estava de ponta cabeça, panelas fervendo, farinha e ovos pelo chão... Se Hermione não chega a tempo, o local teria sido teria sido incendiado.

- O que você está fazendo? - perguntou Hermione aflita enquanto jogava uma jarra de água sobre um pano de prato em chamas.

- Oh! Eu...eu estava tentando fazer uma receita típica desta região, um ensopado a base de frutos do mar, nada demais... – respondeu Tonks.

- Nada demais, sei! E você alguma vez já tentou cozinhar sem usar magia?- quis saber a castanha.

- Bem...não! Mas você não precisa se preocupar! Tenho tudo sob controle! – assegurou.

- Ok. Mas só por precaução vou te ajudar hoje – disse a castanha sorrindo.

Após limparem a bagunça feita, conseguiram fazer a tal receita, Hermione não era uma eximia cozinheira, mas sabia fazer o básico. Aos poucos as duas foram se entendendo com a receita e resultado foi satisfatório. Era um prato simples, porém saboroso, claro que não se comparava com as delicias preparadas pela Senhora Weasley, mas não houve reclamações.

Draco não desceu para o almoço, nem para o lanche da tarde e nem para o jantar. Embora todos percebessem a ausência, ninguém falou nada, permaneceram concentrados nas idéias de Tonks para um piquenique no lado leste praia na manhã seguinte, onde ela prometia que eles teriam uma grande surpresa, mas Hermione estava distante.

Na verdade a auror, planejava afastar os garotos da casa durante o dia para que pudesse executar com tranqüilidade um complicado feitiço de proteção que ocultaria a casa em definitivo da visão de qualquer pessoa não autorizada, exatamente como acontecia no Largo Grimaud.

Depois do jantar, todos conversavam alegremente, sentados sobre as almofadas coloridas da sala. Com tantos sorrisos, ninguém diria que aquele era um grupo de refugiados. "Parece que o plano de Tonks está saindo melhor do que a encomenda" – pensava Hermione, observando os amigos rirem de uma piada contada por Rony. Ficaram ali por algumas horas, até que a excitação cedeu lugar ao cansaço.

Quando Tonks decidiu se recolher, ela também se levantou, mas não seguiu para o quarto e sim para cozinha. Preparou uma bandeja simples com um copo de leite, algumas torradas e um pedaço de torta e subiu em direção ao quarto de Draco. Entrou sem fazer barulho, não sabia se o garoto estaria dormindo.

Draco estava sentado na janela, mirando o céu estrelado e se surpreendeu ao ver Hermione parada em seu quarto segurando uma bandeja nas mãos, ele a encarou por alguns segundos até que a menina quebrou o silêncio:

- Trouxe um lanche pra você. Vi que não comeu nada o dia inteiro – falou com voz suave.

Não houve resposta. Então ela continuou:

- Vou deixar aqui, caso você queira. – falou enquanto colocava cuidadosamente a bandeja em cima de uma mesinha. Percebeu que o quarto permanecia organizado, fato que lhe surpreendeu, visto que, embora estivessem ali há menos de um dia, os quartos que pertenciam a Harry e Rony já pareciam uma zona de guerra, tamanha a bagunça. Decepcionada com a falta de reação do garoto, apos alguns segundos, saiu em silêncio.

Draco havia passado o dia inteiro trancado no quarto, ainda não tinha vontade de ver ninguém e por isso não desceu para nenhuma refeição. Ficou a maior parte do tempo pensando em sua vida, lembrava de sua mãe, pensava em como ela estaria e se já estaria sabendo o que havia acontecido com Lúcio.

Sabia, o mundo que os Malfoys tanto prezavam, não existia mais. Já não eram poderosos ou influentes – sempre caçadores, agora eram caça. Poderiam até conservar seus bens materiais, já que Voldemort não se interessava por dinheiro, mas seu nome e sua dignidade estavam na lama e nada poderia feri-los mais do que isso.

Sentou-se na janela para observar o sol se pôr e permaneceu ali observando pouco a pouco as estrelas surgirem no céu, até que não conseguiu mais contá-las. Vez ou outra ouvia risadas vindas do andar de baixo, mas não sentia vontade de descer. Como eles podem continuar sendo tão felizes? – perguntava a si mesmo sem obter resposta.

E enquanto remoia pensamentos sombrios, vez por outra se flagrava pensando nas palavras de Hermione Granger – Seria realmente possível que aqueles bobalhões da Ordem de Fênix derrotassem o Lord das Trevas? Será que ele poderia recomeçar, como ela havia dito? Quem sabe o poder de Lúcio pudesse agora se tornar um instrumento de vida para ele e sua mãe...

Já não tinha noção das horas, sabia que já devia ser tarde, mas não tinha sono, agora imaginava o que aconteceria se a Ordem fracassasse... Por quanto tempo ele conseguiria se esconder dos comensais? Como seria se tivesse que viver escondido para sempre? A vida não estava sendo justa com ele, mas de algum modo sentia nem tudo estava perdido. Enquanto tivesse vida lutaria para recuperar tudo o que havia perdido por causa do Lord das Trevas, teria sua vingança, nem que para isso fosse preciso se unir ao Potter e seus amigos – prometia a si mesmo. Porém, neste momento, sentiu a presença de alguém o observando.

Virou o rosto devagar sem sair da janela e deu de cara com Hermione Granger parada dentro de seu quarto, segurando uma bandeja nas mãos. Piscou os olhos rapidamente imaginando se aquilo era real.

"O que ela ta fazendo aqui? Trouxe uma bandeja com leite e torradas? – nem minha mãe faz mais isso pra mim! Ela realmente notou que eu não jantei?". Pensamentos voavam na mente do rapaz em tamanha velocidade, que ele não pode dizer nada.

Permaneceu encarando a garota por algum tempo, até que esta, dando-se por vencida, falou: – "Trouxe um lanche pra você. Vi que não comeu nada o dia inteiro". "Então ela realmente notou", pensou deixando escapar um leve sorriso, que a castanha não pode ver porque neste momento, encontrava-se de costas para o rapaz e colocava delicadamente a bandeja sobre uma mesa, dizendo: "Vou deixar aqui, caso você queira" e se retirando em seguida.

Ao ouvir o som da porta fechando, Draco finalmente entendeu que aquilo era real. Desceu da janela e caminhou até a mesinha que ficava próxima a sua cama, e pode sentir o cheiro da fatia de bolo, só então percebeu o quanto estava com fome. Devorou tudo em segundos e se sentiu infinitamente melhor. "Tenho que me lembrar de agradecer à Granger, eu realmente estava precisando comer alguma coisa" – pensou e repreendeu-se imediatamente: " Mas que porcaria é essa? Eu tô pensando em agradecer a uma sangue-ruim nojenta e metida a sabe-tudo?". O mundo realmente parecia fora de seu eixo.

Por que ela tá agindo assim? Num dia a garota me odeia, no outro ela se preocupa comigo e me trás um lanche? O que ela está tentando fazer? – questionava. Qualquer garota se sentiria feliz e até honrada em servir Draco Malfoy, mas ela não. Draco tinha consciência de que Hermione não se parecia em nada com as outras garotas que o idolatravam, e que para ele eram normais. Hermione Granger não se preocupava com sua imagem, nem com o que pensavam dela; Era uma aberração, ele mesmo havia repetido isso durante anos, e não se daria ao trabalho de tentar agradá-lo sem querer nada em troca.

"Aquela garota está tramando alguma coisa" – pensava. "Ela é inteligente, e se está tão preocupada comigo, ela deve pensar que eu tenho algo que ela quer, mas o quê?"... Ele estava certo de que poderia seduzi-la em cinco minutos se quisesse e fazê-la contar tudo o que sabia sobre a Ordem ou sobre o Harry Potter, mas o que ele faria com estas informações? Agora sua vida dependia do sucesso dos bobalhões... E naquela altura dos acontecimentos, talvez fosse interessante deixar Hermione continuar com seu plano, afinal, seja qual fosse, Draco Malfoy sempre gostou de receber atenção.

---------------Notas da Autora--------------------

Este foi o terceiro capítulo, onde o exílio finalmente teve início; Espero que tenham gostado e continuem acompanhando as aventuras dessa turma. O capítulo IV – Areias de La Madeleine já está pronto e será postado em breve.

Agradecimento especial para Arzobispo que tem feito essas capas maravilhosas para mim e para Márcia, Lara e Amanda que gentilmente comentaram sobre a história.


	4. Chapter 4

IV – Areias de La Madeleine

- Mione, acorda! – chama Luna com a voz tranqüila, mas não obtinha resposta.

A noite passada tinha sido longa para Hermione, mais uma vez sua cabeça fervilhava com idéias sobre os próximos passos de Voldemort e algumas vezes se flagrava pensando na tristeza do garoto da porta ao lado. Com tantas preocupações, demorou a conseguir pegar no sono.

-Mi, acorda, logo! Só falta você. – falou Gina com a voz firme.

"Só falta você", as palavras de Gina ecoavam em sua cabeça; Como assim só falto eu? – Hermione abria os olhos e tentava organizar as idéias.

- Gina! Luna! Que horas são? – perguntou sobressaltada.

- Já são quase nove horas da manhã, dorminhoca! Anda logo! – falou Gina com um sorriso.

Hermione costumava ser sempre a primeira a acordar, mas após horas remoendo preocupações, aquela cama lhe pareceu tão acolhedora, que se deitou e imediatamente foi conduzida ao mundo de Morfeu, onde se viu caminhando tranqüilamente por um lindo jardim cheio de rosas perfumadas, sem medos, sem tristeza, sem nenhuma preocupação... O sol brilhava e tudo era perfeito, ouvia alguém chamar seu nome e corria sorrindo, procurando o dono da voz, até a voz mudou e ela percebeu que aquela voz agora pertencia a uma garota, mais precisamente, pertencia a Gina Weasley.

Sentou-se na cama devagar, ainda com aquela sensação de bem-estar do seu sonho, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro do mar trazido pelo vento, somente neste momento, se lembrou que estava na casa da praia e despertou ouvindo as vozes das amigas que falavam sem parar.

Luna e Gina já estavam prontas para o tal piquenique que Tonks tinha organizado na noite anterior. Quando finalmente acordou Hermione percebeu que as amigas estavam realmente demais naquela manhã... Empolgadas demais, arrumadas demais, ansiosas demais. O que estaria acontecendo?

- Gente o que foi que eu perdi? Para onde vocês vão assim? – quis saber Hermione observando as amigas.

A verdade é tanto Luna como Gina tinham exagerado um pouquinho na produção. Luna trajava um biquíni azul turquesa com detalhes brilhantes que formavam pequenas estrelas, acompanhado por um short excessivamente curto; usava brincos grandes e uma bolsa em tons de laranja. Gina vestia um biquíni vermelho vivo acompanhado por uma mini saia preta; tinha o braço adornado por pulseiras coloridas e brilhantes, que combinavam com seu prendedor de cabelo. Ambas usavam um pouco de maquiagem e calçavam sandálias altas tipo plataforma.

- Ora, Mione você sabe muito bem aonde vamos! Vamos ao piquenique na praia – falou Gina tranquilamente.

- Sei – respondeu Hermione segurando um sorriso.

- Vamos logo, Mi! Você ainda nem começou a se arrumar – apressou Luna sem disfarçar ansiedade.

- Ok. Me arrumo em um minuto, podem deixar – respondeu Hermione, desta vez, sem segurar um sorriso.

Não era de hoje que Hermione sabia da paixão que Gina nutria por Harry, mas não imaginava que Luna pudesse estar interessada em Rony. Será que era recíproco?

Ela e Rony haviam tido um namoro rápido do ano anterior, no início ela pensou que o amava de verdade, mas com o tempo percebeu que o amava apenas como amigo e para seu alívio, Rony havia chegado à mesma conclusão.

Percebendo as verdadeiras intenções das amigas, Hermione, decidiu permanecer neutra, não iria falar nada, mas em seu íntimo pensava que as amigas tinham sorte em poderem lutar pelo o que queriam. "Espero que elas tenham sucesso... Pobres meninos, nem imaginam o que lhes espera" – pensava achando graça.

Hermione saiu do banheiro, trajando um biquíni verde sem detalhes, coberto por um vestido branco de alças finas, justo na cintura e com a saia rodada na altura do joelho, calçava uma sandália rasteira de tirinhas finas. Tinha os cabelos soltos e não usava qualquer bijuteria ou maquiagem.

- Pronto. Podemos ir.

- Você não prefere se arrumar mais um pouco, amiga? – perguntou Gina, tentando parecer gentil.

- Acho que eu estou bem assim, afinal, ao contrário de vocês, não estou pretendendo caçar ninguém hoje – falou provocando as amigas.

- Caçar? Não sei do que você está falando... – Gina se fez de desentendida.

- Nem eu – dissimulou Luna, mas ao final as três caíram na gargalhada.

Enquanto isso, no andar de baixo, Tonks aparatava na sala com um envelope nas mãos. Como o combinado era que somente juntos eles poderiam deixar a casa, Harry e Rony permaneciam jogados nas almofadas da sala, torcendo para que as meninas não demorassem tanto e que Malfoy resolvesse descer, afinal, nenhum deles estava a fim de subir para chamar o sonserino.

- Ah! Que bom que vocês ainda não saíram. Tenho notícias de Londres – dizia Tonks alegremente.

- O que aconteceu? Voldemort atacou? O que houve?– Harry se exaltou.

- Calma, Harry! Não foi nada disso. Eu ia esperar pelos outros, mas vendo você nesse estado... Calma, trago notícias boas! O senhor Weasley melhorou e receberá alta do hospital nos próximos dias.

A face de Rony se iluminou por completo.

- Essa é uma notícia maravilhosa, Tonks!- falou enquanto abraçava a auror.

- Eu sei, sua mãe está radiante, mas ainda está preocupada com vocês. Vocês não imaginam a lista de recomendações que Molly me fez! Mas não é só isso... – continuou.

-Não?- perguntaram surpresos.

- Não! Aurores do Ministério capturaram um grupo de comensais que pretendiam explodir uma fábrica trouxa. Parece que um deles decidiu colaborar e forneceu informações sobre planos para outros ataques que conferem perfeitamente com as informações que Draco nos deu, aliás, também tenho notícias para ele, onde ele está?

- Ele não desceu- falou Rony.

- Ainda não saiu do quarto? Mas isso não é possível... Rony, será que você poderia chamá-lo pra mim? – pediu Tonks.

Rony não gostou nada dessa idéia, ainda não tinha conseguido digerir a presença de Malfoy entre eles, mas estava tão feliz por seus pais que não se importaria em atender ao pedido de Tonks. Então, Rony subiu as escadas e entrou sem bater no quarto de Draco.

- O que quer Pobretão? – perguntou com grosseria.

- Olha lá como fala comigo, Malfoy! – respondeu, já perdendo a calma.

- E por quê? – provocou Draco.

- Porque...Ora, quer saber? Eu estou feliz e você não vai conseguir me tirar do sério hoje, Malfoy! A Tonks acabou de chegar de Londres e disse que tem notícias pra você. Ela está te esperando lá embaixo. – falou se retirando.

Ao chegar ao corredor, o ruivo seguiu o som de risos e entrou no quarto de Hermione, precisava contar as boas notícias a Gina.

- Gina, o papai ele... Mas o que significa isso Virgínia Weasley? Que trajes são estes e... – Rony estava furioso por ver a irmã vestida daquele jeito; Sua face estava vermelha e ele parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento, até que ela surgiu diante dos seus olhos.

O rapaz parou hipnotizado com a visão de Luna. Ele parou com a boca entreaberta, sentia-se incapaz articular uma palavra sequer, mas foi forçado a fazê-lo quando Gina o fez voltar a realidade:

- O que aconteceu com meu pai? Ele piorou? Fala! – berrava a menina com os olhos marejados, enquanto sacudia o irmão.

- Hã? Ah, sim! O papai se recuperou e vai ter alta! – falou.

- Você ouviu isso, Mione? Meu pai está bem! – dizia Gina emocionada ao abraçar a amiga.

- É maravilhoso, Gina! – respondeu Hermione aliviada e ao mesmo tempo curiosa por mais detalhes do que se passava em Londres.

-Rony, onde está a Tonks? – quis saber Hermione.

- Ela está lá embaixo. Deve estar falando com o Malfoy... Parece que ela também tinha notícias para ele. – disse Rony sem conseguir desviar o olhar de Luna.

Hermione não pensou duas vezes e saiu correndo, precisava saber mais notícias. Enquanto descia as escadas escutava a discussão entre Rony e Gina por causa da "produção". Ao entrar na sala, a menina quase foi atropelada por um Draco Malfoy que passou por ela como um foguete, subindo as escadas em direção ao seu quarto.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou a Harry que permanecia na sala.

Harry contou a Hermione que Tonks chegou com notícias de Londres e depois de repassar uma a uma para a amiga, explicou que Snape enviou a Malfoy uma carta misteriosa.

Agora todos estavam reunidos na sala, prontos para o piquenique, mas Tonks lembrou a ausência de alguém. Todos sabiam que não podiam deixá-lo para trás, mas quem iria conseguir arrastar Draco?

- O que tinha na carta? Eram notícias boas ou más? – quis saber Harry.

- Isso só ele pode dizer, Harry. Eu desconheço o conteúdo da carta – explicou Tonks.

- Ok. Estamos perdendo tempo. Vamos decidir quem irá chamá-lo e pronto – falou Luna.

- Isso não será necessário, Lovegood – Draco descia as escadas, pronto para passar o dia na praia, surpreendendo a todos.

-Então agora podemos ir? – perguntou um Rony irritado.

- Sim. Creio que agora podem ir – respondeu Tonks.

Todos começaram a sair alegremente, mas Hermione ficou para trás. Queria entender o que estava acontecendo. "Por que Tonks os mandaria para a praia sozinhos?".

- Você não vai com a gente? – questionava.

- Tenho algumas coisas para fazer por aqui – respondeu.

- Então fico e te ajudo – comunicou.

- Não, você deve ir com os garotos. Devo cumprir esta parte da missão sozinha e por isso sugeri o passeio. Além disso, com você lá, fico mais tranqüila – tentava convencer a garota, que sem escolha, dava-se por vencida.

Tonks havia explicado a Harry e a Rony todo o percurso que deviam fazer até a tal surpresa. Seria apenas meia hora de caminhada até o local; Não havia perigo, exceto por um trecho de pedras um pouco escorregadias.

Luna e Rony seguiam na frente, seguidos por Harry e Gina que conversavam como se não houvesse mais ninguém ali. Parece que o plano das meninas estava funcionando. Draco caminhava propositalmente devagar, intencionando manter distância do grupo; Permanecia tão distraído pensando na carta que acabara de ler, que não percebeu a presença de Hermione, que havia ficado para trás.

Quando saiu da casa, Hermione viu que os amigos já se afastavam, ignorando sua ausência entre eles. No início, sentiu-se um pouco magoada, mas logo relevou, pensando em todo o esforço de Gina e Luna para chamar a atenção de Harry e Rony. Decidiu seguir devagar, caminhando pela beira do mar, enquanto observava os amigos, seguidos por Draco Malfoy.

O sol aquecia a água que parecia realmente agradável, Hermione, se distraiu pensando como seria bom em mergulhar no mar e quando voltou a si, os amigos tinham sumido de sua vista. Eles já haviam andado boa parte do percurso de acordo com as informações de Tonks e daquele trecho onde estava, sabia voltar para a casa, o que significava que não estava totalmente perdida.

Considerando que ela não podia voltar para a casa sozinha e que o grupo teria que passar por ali no caminho de volta, ela decidiu que ficaria ali por algum tempo. Observou a paisagem, pegou algumas conchas, escreveu na areia, mas o continuava sentir o mar lhe chamando.

"Não vejo ninguém; Tenho essa praia toda só para mim! Hum... Por que não?" – pensou antes de colocar as sandálias na areia e tirar o vestido. Caminhou lentamente até a água, sentindo as ondas se desmancharem nos seus pés; Continuou avançando, até poder matar seu desejo e mergulhar.

De longe, sentado em uma duna, um rapaz de olhos cinza, observava surpreso uma sereia brincando na água do mar. Draco Malfoy caminhava devagar, seguindo de longe os grifinórios e não demorou a perceber a ausência de um deles. Inicialmente, pensou que Hermione tinha permanecido em casa, mas depois de um tempo de caminhada, quando decidiu seguir pelas dunas, ele a avistou caminhando devagar, sozinha pela beira do mar. Sentiu vontade se de aproximar, mas não o fez.

Observou intrigado a garota parar diante da imensidão azul, enquanto os outros contornavam as dunas e desapareciam do caminho principal da praia. "Por que será que a deixaram para trás? Esses grifinórios são burros mesmo, nem perceberam que esqueceram a Granger! Deve estar furiosa, nervosinha como ela é..." – pensou achando graça.

Viu de longe Hermione procurar pelos amigos com o olhar e esperou que ela tivesse um ataque de raiva, mas, para sua surpresa percebeu que a garota não parecia se importar em ter ficado para traz, pelo contrário, se divertia, escrevendo palavras na areia que eram prontamente apagadas pelas ondas. "O que será que ela tanto escreve? Essa garota não é normal, parece uma boba brincando na areia como se nada tivesse acontecido" – disse para si mesmo sorrindo.

Mas o sorriso de Draco se desfez no momento que ele viu Hermione tirar lentamente o vestido branco, deixando o biquíni verde e o corpo perfeito à mostra. Sentiu sua boca ficar seca enquanto via a garota pouco a pouco entrar na água. "Onde ela escondia tudo isso?"' – pensou encantado, enquanto observava cada movimento da menina.

Desviou sua atenção por alguns segundos para observar o caminho que Rony seguia intencionando não perder a direção certa, mas logo voltou sua atenção para o patinho feio que acabara de se transformar em um lindo cisne diante de seus olhos e decidiu ir ao encontro dele. Desceu a duna, caminhando alguns metros, até encontrar o vestido de Hermione. "Merlin, este está sendo realmente um ótimo dia" – pensava, enquanto pegava as roupas da garota.

Depois de alguns minutos, Hermione saia do mar, com a pele levemente queimada pelo sol; Os cachos castanhos, desfeitos pela água estendiam-se até a cintura da garota, era realmente uma bela visão – concluiu o sonserino que a analisava de cima a baixo, sem se preocupar em disfarçar. Pelo contrário, ele a encarava propositalmente com um sorriso cínico nos lábios, deixando a menina completamente envergonhada.

Ela se aproximou de Draco, pensando ser uma miragem – "Não pode ser! Não havia ninguém por perto, tenho certeza" – pensava intrigada. Estendeu a mão tentando pegar o vestido, mas ele não permitiu, deixando-a muito irritada.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Malfoy? Devolve minhas roupas! – exigiu.

- Por que eu te daria? Acabei de encontrar essas roupas aqui na praia, estavam abandonadas... Quem me garante que são realmente suas? – provocou.

- Tô vendo que você já voltou a ser infantil e repugnante como sempre – respondeu, fazendo o garoto sorrir ainda mais.

- Ficou nervosinha, foi? – perguntou divertido.

- Ora seu idiota, me devolve minhas coisas agora, ou então...

- Ou então vai fazer o quê? Pretende me estuporar sem varinha ou será que vai pedir socorro pro seus amiguinhos? Aliás, você é tão insignificante que eles nem notaram que te deixaram pra trás...

Ele estava até pensando em continuar com as provocações, mas não teve chance, porque a castanha avançou com tudo para cima dele e logo estavam rolando na areia. Hermione tentava inutilmente bater no sonserino, que apenas sorria deixando claro que estava adorando a situação, fato que a irritava ainda mais.

Draco podia ser bem mais forte, mas a garota não se renderia facilmente; Segurou um punhado de areia e sem pensar duas vezes atirou nos olhos do seu rival, fazendo com que ele a soltasse imediatamente. Draco sentiu os olhos arderem com a areia e permaneceu algum tempo sem conseguir abri-los.

- Sua louca! Quer me deixar cego? – falou com raiva.

- Ah! Deixa de ser bebê chorão, Malfoy! Além disso, foi você que pediu – falou divertida enquanto se vestia.

- Olha lá como fala comigo, sua...

- Não ouse completar essa a frase...

-Droga! Por sua causa não consigo enxergar nada! – falou zangado.

Hermione não conseguiu evitar e caiu na risada, deixando Draco ainda mais furioso, mas logo se lembrou do que se passou na Toca e sentiu uma pontada de culpa.

- Vem... Eu ajudo você! – falou a garota estendendo a mão para o rapaz, que aceitou segurando a mão da moça delicadamente, para segundos depois puxá-la com toda força, fazendo com que Hermione caísse de cara na areia.

- Quem é o bebê chorão agora, Granger? – perguntou entre gargalhadas, enquanto observava a castanha se levantar com uma expressão assassina no rosto.

- Você é realmente um estúpido Draco Malfoy – foi tudo que a menina conseguiu dizer. Seus lábios tremiam, não se sabe se pela raiva que sentia, dor que se espalhava por seu corpo.

- Ora, Granger, não é pra tanto! Eu não machuquei você... E foi você quem começou com essa brincadeira. – nervoso, o garoto tentou se defender e afastar a culpa que sentia, mas sem sucesso.

- Será que te dói tanto assim me pedir desculpas? – provocou Hermione.

- Desculpas? Eu não preciso te pedir desculpas porque não fiz nada – declarou o loiro.

- Você realmente não fez nada, exceto quase quebrar meu braço há dois minutos. – rebateu.

- Não seja dramática, não combina com você. – disse Malfoy dando as costas para uma Hermione contrariada.

Agora estavam os dois cobertos de areia da cabeça aos pés, mal se podia ver a cor do vestido de Hermione. E Draco, que não se lembrava de alguma vez na vida ter brincado com areia, começava a se sentir incomodado com a sensação de areia misturada com suor em sua pele... Sem pensar muito, tirou a camisa azul que vestia e entrou na água.

Agora, era Hermione que se encantava com o que via. Depois de algum tempo estática observando o loiro, voltou a si e mergulhou no mar, livrando-se da areia. Quando voltou a superfície, encontrou um par de olhos acinzentados lhe observando

- Porque você está feliz hoje? – as palavras simplesmente escaparam pela boca da grifinória.

- E quem disse que eu estou feliz? – respondeu cinicamente.

- Você me insultou e depois tentou me matar; Definitivamente você está feliz. – concluiu a castanha arrancando um sorriso de Draco.

- Mas você não se machucou, certo?

Ela não respondeu, apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo e sentiu como se um imã atraísse seu corpo. A proximidade entre os dois era cada vez maior; Ele a segurava pela cintura sem perceber que a correnteza os afastava da praia. Bastavam poucos centímetros para um inevitável beijo...

Hermione não raciocinava mais, estava perdida na imensidão azul e teria permanecido ali para sempre se não tivesse escutado a voz de Rony lhe chamar desesperado. Como quem acaba de levar um choque, a garota se soltou dos braços de Malfoy e correu ao encontro do amigo que a olhava com uma cara nada boa.

- Será que a senhora poderia me explicar o que fazia no colo do Malfoy, Dona Hermione? – Rony questionava baixinho apertando o braço da amiga com mais força do que o necessário.

- Você está louco Rony? Eu não estava no colo do Malfoy! – respondeu a castanha ofendida, enquanto era arrastada por Rony.

- Calma, pobretão! Desse jeito vai arrancar o braço da Granger! – falava um Draco extremamente divertido, enquanto via Hermione se desvencilhar de Rony. – Quem vê, até pensa você realmente se importa com ela...

Neste momento Rony parou subitamente e se voltou para encarar o sonserino. - Do que essa doninha aguada está falando? O que tá tentando insinuar Malfoy? – perguntou Rony sem paciência.

- Eu não estou insinuando, estou afirmando com todas as letras que nem você e nem o santo Potter são tão bonzinhos quanto querem parecer... Se dizem grandes e inseparáveis amigos, mas demoraram mais de uma hora para notar que deixaram a Granger para trás, se isso é amizade prefiro continuar sem amigos – debochava.

-Isso não é verdade – Rony tentou se defender.

- Já chega! Parem com isso os dois! – interveio Hermione tentando disfarçar a pontada de mágoa que sentiu por ter sido deixada para trás pelos amigos. – Vamos andando porque já está ficando tarde – falou a garota decidida já se afastando dos dois.

Seguiram o resto do caminho em silêncio, Draco se perguntava se teria exagerado, mas ele estava feliz e não tinha conseguido resistir à tentação de provocar os grifinórios. Hermione por sua vez, tentava apagar de sua mente as cenas que tinham se passado há poucos minutos; Já Rony permanecia intrigado com as acusações de Malfoy. Desde o primeiro ano de Hogwarts, ele, Harry e Hermione eram inseparáveis e eles nunca a deixariam para trás, mas deixaram.

Depois de algum tempo de caminhada, atravessaram um trecho com pedras escorregadias até encontrar novas dunas e finalmente encontraram a surpresa que Tonks havia prometido. A água acumulada das chuvas de verão formava piscinas naturais no meio das dunas. Parecia um pequeno oásis no meio de um deserto de areias brancas; Havia uma pequena construção de madeira, era algo semelhante a um pequeno terraço na beira da água, com uma cobertura que criava uma sombra convidativa – local perfeito para um piquenique; Mais uma vez, Tonks tinha acertado, o lugar era encantador.

- Mione! Você está bem? – perguntou Gina.

- Estou ótima e faminta, será que podemos começar o piquenique? – falou deixando claro para os amigos que não queria mais perguntas, sendo prontamente atendida.

O resto do dia seguiu em relativa tranqüilidade; Rony e Draco ainda trocavam olhares raivosos de vez em quando, mas isso era considerado por todos como um sinal de normalidade. Todos aproveitaram o pequeno banquete que tinham improvisado e com exceção de Draco que sempre encontrava um jeito de se distanciar, ficaram um tempo jogando conversa fora, até que os casais voltaram a se formar.

Aproveitando a ausência de Rony e contando com uma ajudinha de Luna, Harry tinha conseguido ficar completamente sozinho com Gina e embora não tivessem trocado nem um beijo, ele pode deixar claro pela primeira vez que tinha intenções sérias com a ruiva.

Embora tudo se resumisse a conversas e troca de olhares, Hermione sabia que estava sobrando. Depois de alguns minutos observando os amigos se divertirem na água, ela decidiu voltar a casa de praia. Não se via o menor rastro da presença de Malfoy há mais de uma hora, certamente estava entediado e decidiu voltar antes dos outros.

O sol logo iria se pôr e já estava mesmo na hora de retornarem, mas como Draco, ela preferiu fazer isso sozinha e deixar que os outros aproveitassem um pouco mais. Se despediu dos amigos e iniciou a caminhada, aproveitando para observar os detalhes da paisagem.

Mas seu retorno não foi tão fácil como imaginava. Hermione se descuidou no trecho das pedras e acabou pisando descalça em uma rocha pontuda e cortante, fazendo um estrago em seu pé.

A dor era intensa e lágrimas jorravam de seus olhos. Tentou lavar o corte com a água do mar, mas aquela realmente foi uma péssima idéia, pois o sal fez com que o ferimento ardesse, aumentando ainda mais a dor que sentia. "- se pelo menos tivesse minha varinha... Eu tinha mesmo que estar sozinha!" – pensou chateada.

Com algum esforço conseguiu ficar de pé, mas não conseguiria atravessar o restante das pedras sozinha, não tinha escolha, teria que esperar que os garotos retornassem. Permaneceu sentada por alguns minutos, tentando inutilmente estancar o sangramento com um pedaço de seu vestido, até que ouviu uma voz conhecida:

- Lugar interessante para se observar o pôr-do-sol, não? O que faz parada aí? Você pode se machucar nessas pedras, sabia? – falou Draco com uma preocupação fingida.

- Obrigada pelo aviso, mas receio que seja tarde demais para sua preocupação – respondeu a castanha, permitindo que ele visse seu pé enfaixado com um pedaço do vestido branco, que agora se tornava vermelho devido ao sangue.

- Isso realmente deve ter doído – falou o sonserino dando as costas para a menina e seguindo seu caminho normalmente.

- Eu não acredito nisso! – falou Hermione baixinho para si mesma. – Hei, você não tem coração? Será que não ta vendo que eu estou machucada e não consigo atravessar sozinha? – gritou com raiva.

Neste momento, Draco se voltou para a garota abrindo um enorme sorriso; Caminhou devagar até a castanha que o olhava sem entender nada e a ergueu em seus braços como se fizesse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Quando alcançaram novamente a areia da praia, Draco colocou Hermione no chão, para em seguida, fazê-la se apoiar em seu corpo para que conseguisse andar até a casa. Hermione não acreditava no que estava acontecendo e não se conteve:

- Por que tá fazendo isso? – quis saber a garota.

- Preferia que eu tivesse te deixado lá? – respondeu seco.

- Não! Eu só... – começou mas não concluiu.

- Só estou devolvendo o favor. Considere uma troca. – respondeu sarcástico.

- Por mim, tudo em! Mas já que estamos trocando favores, você ainda me deve um! – declarou a castanha.

- Não sei do que você está falando - tentou desconversar.

- Você me deve um favor, por todas as grosserias que me fez hoje – falou decidida.

- Lógico que não! Eu já paguei por isso, ou será que você não notou que eu estou te carregando? Sabia que você pesa? – falou contrariado.

- Você tá me chamando de gorda? Mais uma ofensa, o que significa que posso cobrar mais um favor!

- Olha aqui, eu não tô te devendo nada! Que eu saiba nunca assinei contrato com você! – disse sem paciência.

- Você nunca ouviu falar em acordo tácito, onde os termos ficam subentendidos? Além disso, foi você que começou com essa história de troca, porque não queria dever nada para a sangue-ruim... Mas agora está devendo e em dobro! – provocou a garota.

- Quem foi mesmo que mandou você para a grifinória? – falou visivelmente zangado.

Draco estava realmente detestando aquela conversa. Não queria admitir, mas os argumentos dela eram mais fortes e o levavam para uma armadilha: ou fazia o que ela queria ou ficaria em dívida com ela. Aquela garota conseguia ser terrivelmente irritante, mas por algum motivo que lhe era desconhecido, não conseguia largar Hermione sozinha no meio do caminho e continuava ajudando a garota a caminhar. Depois de algum tempo de insistência, ele se deu por vencido, afinal, não lhe agradava a idéia de dever algo para quem quer que fosse.

- Tá bom! Já chega! Fala logo o que você quer! – disse zangado.

- Como eu sou boazinha, só quero que você me responda uma coisa... – falou vitoriosa. – Quero saber por que você está feliz; Foi por causa da carta, não foi?

- Se já sabe, pra quê pergunta? Sim, recebi boas notícias, satisfeita? – tentou escapar.

- Claro que não! Quero que me diga as notícias que te deixaram feliz – respondeu. E percebendo a hesitação na face do sonserino, continuou – Eu prometo que não conto pra ninguém, se você preferir.

- Não adianta insistir, não quero falar sobre isso. Só vou dizer uma coisa para você parar de pegar no meu pé. Era uma carta da minha mãe e agora eu sei que ela está bem e também está recebendo proteção.

- Essa é realmente uma notícia maravilhosa – disse a menina sem pensar, enquanto Draco a ajudava entrar na casa.

Ao ouvir o barulho, Tonks, agora muito mais a vontade trajando roupas trouxa, entrou na sala falando alegremente que tinha conseguido preparar um jantar especial, até que percebeu o ferimento no pé de Hermione.

De imediato, a auror se certificou que não se tratava de algo muito grave, embora o corte fosse profundo; E intencionado promover uma aproximação, pediu que Draco ajudasse a levar Hermione, até o quarto dela onde fariam os curativos necessários e para sua surpresa foi prontamente atendida, sem nenhum protesto.

Tonks observava sorridente, Draco subir as escadas com Hermione no colo e pensava que tudo estava indo realmente muito bem. Mas seu sorriso se desfez por completo ao ver a porta da sala se abrir num estrondo e por ela passarem um Rony Weasley vermelho de fúria, seguido por Gina em estado semelhante, além de Luna que permanecia com um olhar de decepção e um Harry Potter com um olho extremamente roxo.

---------- Notas da Autora ------

Obrigada a todos que leram a minha história! E um agradecimento especial, para Lara e Márcia, que gentilmente comentaram a fic!


	5. Chapter 5

V- Abismo

Um dia como aquele certamente estava destinado a entrar para a história. Ainda que usasse toda a sua imaginação, Tonks jamais poderia imaginar o que tinha se passado na praia, que justificasse o estado em que retornaram; Ciente disso, foi direta:

- Muito bem! Quero saber o que aconteceu e quero saber agora! – falou em tom autoritário.

Silêncio. Todos a evitam.

- Não adianta, ninguém sai daqui enquanto eu não for informada satisfatoriamente dos fatos que levaram vocês a esta situação lastimável – disse observando o olho inchado de Harry.

- Não foi nada, Tonks! Só uma pequena discussão... – tentou Gina.

- Uma pequena discussão, sei... Vocês retornam depois do horário combinado, exalando ódio por cada poro do corpo e dizem que não aconteceu nada! Vamos tentar de outra forma: será que você se importaria de me dizer como seu olho ficou assim, Harry?

Silêncio.

- Fui eu! E não me arrependo, ele mereceu! – desabafou Rony, deixando a auror chocada.

- Como assim, você bateu no Harry? Vocês são os melhores amigos que eu já vi... – disse, voltando-se para o ruivo num tom carinhoso.

- Amigos de verdade não agarram a irmã do outro – respondeu Rony raivoso.

- Seu idiota, eu já disse que o Harry não me agarrou! Fui eu que beijei ele! – gritou Gina, dando início a um bate-boca daqueles.

- Bom, meu trabalho é proteger vocês de Voldemort e seus comensais, definitivamente não me meto em questões amorosas e familiares. Discutam o quanto quiserem, mas estejam vivos e inteiros na hora do jantar, pois não admito nenhuma ausência, entendido? – falou decidida, despertando a atenção do grupo. -Agora vou subir e cuidar da Hermione, por que ela sim se machucou de verdade.

- O que aconteceu com a Mione, Tonks? Onde ela está? – perguntou Luna aflita.

- Hermione se feriu na travessia das rochas e agora tem um corte muito feio no pé, mas eu já vou cuidar disso. Graças ao Draco ela conseguiu chegar em casa e agora está descansando um pouco – tranqüilizava Tonks, enquanto subia em direção ao quarto da garota.

- Malfoy ajudou a Mione? – Harry falou em voz alta o que todos pensavam naquele instante.

Hermione estava sentada em sua cama, com o pé apoiado sobre almofadas, evitando que o sangramento continuasse. Tinha agradecido a Draco por sua ajuda e logo que o rapaz se retirou, fechou os olhos e reviu cada momento do dia mais estranho que já teve, porém o que ela não sabia, é que o dia ainda não havia terminado. Após minutos foi despertada por vozes exaltadas que vinham do andar de baixo e preocupada se levantou e andou com dificuldade até o corredor, sendo surpreendida por um certo loiro que saía do banho, trajando apenas uma bermuda preta.

- Alguém aqui realmente não tem amor a vida! Será que é tão lesada que ainda não percebeu que metade do seu pé está aberto e que por isso não deve caminhar – falou repreendendo a garota, que a esta altura já estava pálida e sentindo dor novamente.

- Deixa de gracinhas, Malfoy! Você não está ouvindo os gritos? – respondeu a garota sem paciência.

- Não pensei que fosse tão curiosa, Granger! –provocou.

- Não sou curiosa, só estou tentando saber o que aconteceu porque eles são meus amigos e fiquei preocupada. – se justificou.

Hermione não estava mentindo, mas também não tinha sido completamente sincera. A verdade é que ela sempre tentava manter um certo controle sobre as coisas, não agia assim por mal, era apenas a forma que tinha encontrado para proteger a si e aos amigos.

Ignorando a vontade de Hermione, Draco a abraçou pela cintura e a levou de volta para o quarto sob muitos protestos. Percebendo que a castanha não descansaria até saber o que tinha acontecido com os amigos, ele calmamente começou a falar:

- O pobretão viu o santo Potter dando uns pegas na irmãzinha dele e não gostou. Parece que ele discutiu com a Lovegood e depois deu um soco no cicatriz; Pena que perdemos o show – divertia-se Draco enquanto recolocava Hermione na cama.

- Isso não é possível! Rony e Harry nunca brigariam, eles são melhores amigos... E mesmo que fosse verdade, como você saberia disso? – perguntou a garota nervosa.

- Como você mesma disse, eles estavam gritando. Mas sinceramente, não me importo nem um pouco se você acredita em mim ou não. Só falei pra fazer você ficar quieta até que Tonks chegue, porque não quero que depois ela venha dizer que eu te deixei sangrando no corredor – falou ressentido.

Neste momento Tonks entrou no quarto e Draco se retirou imediatamente, fazendo com que Hermione suspirasse derrotada. Analisando o corte, Tonks decidiu que naquele caso, o melhor seria abrir uma exceção e usar magia; Com a ajuda de sua varinha, fechou o corte, fazendo com que o ferimento desaparecesse de imediato.

Aproveitando a presença da amiga, Hermione pediu para que ela lhe contasse o que havia se passado com os outros, confirmando que Draco tinha dito a verdade. Sentiu-se culpada por não ter acreditado no sonserino e decidiu permanecer no quarto, sendo a última a tomar banho.

Após algum tempo, notou que o corredor estava silencioso e encontrando o banheiro livre tomou um bom banho e colocou roupas limpas, sentindo-se renovada. Usava uma calça jeans sem detalhes e uma blusa de alças finas de cor vinho, tinha os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo e não usava maquiagem, mesmo assim, estava bonita.

Desceu as escadas e encontrou um Rony meio emburrado, sentado sozinho nas almofadas da sala e decidiu conversar com o amigo.

- Posso sentar com você? – perguntou com voz doce.

- Você pode. – respondeu meio bruto.

- Rony, porque você está tão zangado? O que tem de mal em Gina e Harry ficarem juntos? – questionou.

- Ela é minha irmã! Ela é muito nova e não vou permitir que se aproveitem dela! – reagiu.

- Rony, Gina gosta do Harry há muito tempo e ele também gosta dela... Você conhece Harry e sabe que ele não se aproveitaria dela. Além disso, Gina não é mais criança...

- Claro que é! – falou o ruivo exaltado.

- Ela tem a mesma idade que eu tinha quando comecei a namorar com você! – revidou sem paciência. Agora escute aqui, Harry é seu melhor amigo e você não pode impedir a felicidade dele com Gina por causa do seu ciúme bobo! Se existe alguém no mundo que vai saber cuidar bem da Gina esse alguém é Harry e você vai ter que conviver com isso, então vá até lá e se desculpe com eles e com Luna. – exigiu.

- As coisas não são assim! Se ele tinha intenções sérias com ela, porque não me contaram, não é assim que fazem os amigos? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Ok. Eu concordo, Harry deveria ter conversado com você, mas tenho certeza que ele sabe disso, e está disposto a pedir desculpas. Só falta alguém dar o primeiro passo. – tentou convencer Rony.

- E tem que ser eu? – questionou o garoto.

- Hum....Tem sim! Agora vá lá fora e se desculpe com eles – falou enquanto ajudava Rony a se levantar.

Enquanto Rony conversava com os Luna, Harry e Gina na varanda, Tonks arrumava uma mesa demasiadamente chique e pedia ajuda a Hermione, que prontamente distribuía pratos e talheres conforme mandava a etiqueta francesa.

- Oh! Ficou perfeito Mione! – animava-se Tonks.

- Que oportuno esse seu jantar especial, Tonks! Será a oportunidade perfeita para selarmos a paz! – disse a castanha sorrindo.

- É mesmo, com este jantar espero que a paz e a tranqüilidade retornem a esta casa! E enquanto aqueles lá se acertam, porque não sobe e chama o Draco... Eu já vou servir o jantar!– falou Tonks com falsa inocência, enquanto empurrava Mione em direção às escadas, sem dar chance para reclamações.

A última coisa que Hermione desejava no momento era falar com Draco Malfoy. Teria que admitir que estava errada e pedir desculpas por não acreditar nele, mas contrariando todos os bons conselhos que ela mesma tinha dado a Rony minutos antes, não sentia vontade de fazê-lo.

Subiu as escadas devagar e permaneceu parada de frente para a porta do sonserino, como se reunisse forças para bater, mas não foi preciso. Draco abriu a porta do quarto de uma vez, se assustando com a presença de uma grifinória parada como se o estivesse esperando.

- Perdeu alguma coisa aqui? – perguntou irônico.

- Talvez... – respondeu a menina, surpreendendo-o.

- O que você quer agora? Já não basta ter te aturado o dia inteiro? Será que esqueceu algum outro insulto? – falou agressivo.

- Tonks pediu pra avisar que o jantar já vai ser servido... – falou com a voz fraca.

- Recado dado, você já pode ir. – respondeu seco.

Mas a garota não se moveu. Sua cabeça girava, misturando todos os sentimentos que aquele garoto tinha conseguido despertar nela em um único dia; Sentiu tristeza, preocupação, raiva, ódio, atração, gratidão, arrependimento... Como era possível? Por que ele conseguia deixá-la sem reação? Não podia ficar pensando nisso. Sabia que tinha que se desculpar e o faria. Sem pensar, empurrou Draco de volta para dentro do quarto e sem olhar para ele começou a falar:

- Preciso que me desculpe por eu não ter acreditado em você – disse com a voz baixa.

- Está me pedindo desculpa, Granger? Será possível que a senhorita perfeição se enganou? – desdenhou.

- Todos nós cometemos erros de vez em quando, e eu não sou diferente... Exceto pelo fato de que costumo admitir e me desculpar – novamente as palavras lhe escapavam pela boca.

- Mas não consegue fazer isso sem deixar claro que você é superior, né? Que bela lição de humildade! – ironizou o rapaz.

"Como ele consegue ser tão irritante!" – pensava Hermione enfurecida. Tinha ido se desculpar e já estavam trocando insultos novamente. "Apenas respire! Disposto a esquecer o mal, dedicando-se ao bem, enfrentas o primeiro desafio" – dizia para si mesma, enquanto se sentava na cama, com a cabeça baixa.

- Olha, eu realmente quero me desculpar com você, ok? Fui rude e peço desculpas. – falou decidida.

- Por mim, tudo bem, Granger – falou com um tom indiferente.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou incrédula.

- Tudo bem, afinal nem você e nem qualquer outra pessoa dessa casa tem motivos para acreditar no que eu digo... – ele pretendia continuar e dar uma lição em Hermione, que para ele, parecia tentar se desculpar somente para continuar mantendo a pose de perfeita, mas foi interrompido.

- Não é assim, pelo menos não é mais... – agora temos um objetivo em comum e somos amigos – decretou a castanha desconsiderando a estranheza de suas palavras.

- Somos amigos? – questionou, sentindo-se estranho com a afirmação.

- Somos e já estamos atrasados para o jantar da paz – falou enquanto puxava Draco pela mão e evitava que a conversa continuasse.

Quando desceram, todos já estavam sentados a mesa, Gina parecia estrategicamente sentada entre Rony e Harry e o clima parecia bem mais ameno. A mesa estava coberta por uma toalha branca com detalhes em dourado e adornada com flores; Inúmeros pratos e talheres perfeitamente distribuídos faziam lembrar os banquetes formais oferecidos pelo Ministério da Magia, situação que não agradou nem a Rony e nem Harry, que nem conseguiam imaginar para que aquilo tudo serviria.

Draco sentou-se em uma cadeira de frente para Rony, tendo Hermione ao seu lado direito e não deixou de reparar do desconforto dos antigos rivais diante da mesa elegante. Parece que magicamente o sonserino havia recuperado seu bom humor e até o apetite. Logo Tonks entrou na sala segurando uma enorme travessa de prata e a colocou no centro da mesa.

- Parece delicioso – elogiou Gina.

- Muito obrigada – sem falsa modéstia, dessa vez eu realmente arrasei, falou a auror despertando risos.

- Hei, Mione, o que é isso exatamente? – Harry perguntou baixinho.

Mas Hermione que naquele momento se servia não teve tempo de responder porque Draco foi mais rápido.

- Isso, Potter, é um Boeuf Bourguignone – falou esnobe.

- Muito esclarecedor, Malfoy. Agora, Hermione, o que é isso? – Harry voltava-se completamente para castanha, dando as costas para Draco.

- Bom...acho que é isso mesmo que o Draco disse, Harry. È um prato tradicional feito com carne de gado e bacon – respondeu gentil, fazendo com que Draco inchasse de satisfação por vê-la manter a palavra e demonstrar perante os outros que eram amigos e pela cara de desgosto de Harry com a situação.

"Draco? Desde quando ela o chama pelo primeiro nome? Tenho que conversar seriamente com a Hermione mas isso vai ter que ficar para depois, porque agora preciso fazer algo mais importante, pensa Harry, enquanto ficava de pé e pedia a atenção de todos.

- Será que eu poderia ter um minuto da atenção de todos? – falou, enquanto sentia todos os olhares se voltarem para si. – Eu gostaria de aproveitar esse jantar para me desculpar mais uma vez com meu amigo Rony Weasley. Rony, eu agi mal com você e peço desculpas. Você é o melhor amigo que alguém poderia ter e eu devia ter te contado o que estava acontecendo... Mas agora eu gostaria de me redimir, e dizer não apenas para você, mas para todos que estão aqui que eu estou apaixonado por sua irmã Virgínia Weasley e pedir oficialmente a mão dela em namoro. – falou deixando um Rony atordoado.

- Acho que vou vomitar – falou Draco com uma cara de desgosto e imediatamente sentindo uma dor aguda em seu pé que certamente foi provocada pela sandália de Hermione, que agora o olhava com uma expressão ameaçadora.

Rony não conseguia dizer uma palavra; Já tinham esclarecido toda a situação e ele sabia que não poderia se opor ao namoro dos dois, mas não imaginou ficar naquela posição. Gina, Luna e Hermione estavam emocionadíssimas com o pedido e esperavam alguma manifestação de Rony, o que não ocorreu antes de Tonks dar um empurrãozinho.

- Rony, é agora que você diz "tudo bem" e abraça os dois. – falou sorrindo.

- Hã? Ah, é! Tudo bem, vocês podem namorar, mas com muito respeito, viu? – disse Rony despertando gargalhadas nos presentes.

Gina sabia que não precisava da autorização do irmão, mas tinha entendido que com a atitude de Harry seria mais fácil para ele aceitar que ela já não era uma garotinha e que agora tinha um namorado; Além disso, que garota no mundo não gostaria de receber uma declaração como aquela?Ela estava feliz, como nunca se sentira antes.

Harry se aproximou de Gina e colocou um anel prateado com uma pedra em formato de coração em seu dedo e beijando-lhe a mão em seguida. Enquanto os outros aplaudiam e desejavam felicidades.

- Tudo bem, gente! Isso foi lindo! Meus parabéns a Harry e Gina, que vocês sejam muito felizes! Mas agora, sou eu que tenho que fazer um pedido: Será que vocês poderiam experimentar o meu Boeuf Bourguignone; È que eu tive tanto trabalho.... – pediu Tonks parecendo uma garotinha mimada e sendo rapidamente atendida.

Agora, todos apreciavam a comida preparada pela auror. Na mesa, Draco observa intrigado cada gesto de Hermione que se portava como uma dama francesa e ao mesmo tempo divertia-se com a falta de elegância de Rony.

- Esse tal de bife Borguidone ta uma delicia, Tonks! – elogiou Rony, recebendo um sorriso em agradacimento.

- O correto é Boeuf Bourguignone, Weasley. – corrigiu Draco irritando Rony.

- Incroyable comme cette pauvre ne sais pas de quoi que ce soit! (_Incrível, como esse pobretão não sabe de nada_) – murmurou o sonserino.

- Ne parlez pas avec lui comme ceci! (_Não fale assim com ele_) – revidou imediatamente Hermione.

- Je ne savais pas que vous avez parlé français... (_Eu não sabia que falava francês_) – disse Draco admirado.

- Il ya beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas sur moi (_Há muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim_) – desafiou.

- E você tem se esforçado para que eu tente, não é? Não te prometo nada, mas quem sabe... – falou num tom malicioso, baixinho próximo ao ouvido da garota, deixando-lhe arrasada.

- Hei, o que eles estão falando? – perguntou Rony.

- Não faço idéia – respondeu Luna calmamente.

- Ensuite, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre rien de ce que nous disons ... Intéressant. (Então eles não podem entender nada do que dizemos... interessante). – divertia-se Draco.

- E aí? Não pretendem socializar, não? – quis saber Gina.

- Já se divertiu, agora chega, Malfoy – repreendeu Hermione.

- Vous pouvez ne pas vouloir l'admettre, mais faire de ce qui fait vraiment plaisir. (Você pode não admitir, mas fazer isso é realmente divertido). – disse Draco se divertido.

Hermione Granger era mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas. Era mandona, não passava de uma metida à sabe-tudo e a dona da verdade, arrogante, mas que quando queria poderia ser extremamente persuasiva, e doce; Era inteligente, culta e linda... – "O que mais eu ainda vou descobrir sobre essa sangue-ruim?" – Draco perdia-se em pensamentos, quando viu Hermione agradecer a Tonks pelo jantar e subir as escadas depressa, desaparecendo por completo.

Somente nesse instante, o sonserino se deu conta do que havia feito; Brincar com ela daquela maneira tinha sido pior do que chamá-la de sangue-ruim ou por qualquer outro insulto. Lembrou-se de tudo o que a garota havia feito por ele nos últimos dias e se arrependeu de ter desperdiçado a chance que tinha recebido.

Quando todos terminaram o jantar, os meninos acabaram se responsabilizando pela arrumação da cozinha, deixando Gina e Luna livres para irem atrás de Hermione.

- Mi, abre a porta! Eu a Luna queremos conversar com você. – pediu Gina, batendo de leve na porta do quarto da amiga.

- Podem entrar – respondeu Hermione com uma voz cansada.

- Oi... Você está bem? – perguntou Luna, enquanto se sentava na cama.

- Estou sim. Fiquei muito feliz por você, Gina. – respondeu a castanha sem segurança.

- Mas você não me parece bem... O que foi aquela conversa com o Malfoy? Ele te ofendeu? – tentou Gina.

- Não, ele não me ofendeu, mas... – parou hesitante.

-Mas... – incentivou a ruiva.

- Mas é difícil. Tenho tentado me aproximar, mas ele não permite. Quanto mais eu tento, mais discutimos e sempre que estou perto dele parece que só faço e digo coisas erradas. E quando eu pensava que as coisas estavam melhorando, percebo que para ele sou uma qualquer, que se joga para cima dele e isso não é verdade! – desabafou.

- Não entendi – falou Luna sincera.

- Nem eu entendo, Luna! Tudo ia bem, mas não sei exatamente porque ele pensa que posso ser mais uma diversão para ele... Não sei! Estou cansada, foi um dia muito puxado... – falou meio confusa.

- Ok. Já entendi, vamos deixar você descansar, mas tente não se preocupar tanto com a gente, ou com o Malfoy. Sei que você conversou com o Rony e agradeço do fundo do coração, mas você gasta todo o seu tempo se preocupando em manter tudo em seu devido lugar, e talvez seja hora de se preocupar um pouco mais em você. Pense nisso! – disse Gina se despedindo de Hermione a deixando entregue a seus pensamentos.

Enquanto isso na cozinha, três garotos nada prendados se revezavam lavando, enxugando e guardando a louça. Draco pensava a que ponto tinha chegado, sendo obrigado a fazer o trabalho dos elfos domésticos, mas se repreendeu em seguida, lembrando que podia ter sido entregue aos comensais; Neste momento, um pequeno estrondo o despertou, Rony tinha quebrado mais um prato, era o terceiro da noite e agora juntava os cacos, derrotado.

- Se continuar assim, o Potter não vai ter mais o que enxugar... – provocou o sonserino.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy – revidou Rony zangado.

- Rony, será que você pode guardar os talheres? Eu termino com os pratos – falou Harry, tentando afastar os dois e impedir uma discussão, sendo atendido pelo amigo.

- Olha, Malfoy, se vai mesmo ficar com a gente, vai ter que se comportar melhor! Você não pode ficar provocando e insultando a gente o tempo inteiro. Eu vi o que você fez com a Mione no jantar e não pense que eu vou permitir que você continue com isso...

Draco parou com a pilha de pratos nas mãos e encarou Harry com um olhar raivoso.

- Eu não tenho a menor idéia do que você está falando, Potter. Acho que você pegou sol demais nessa sua cabeça rachada! – respondeu cínico.

- Você pode dizer o que quiser, eu estou feliz e não ligo. Mas fique avisado: Hermione é minha amiga, é uma pessoa incrível, tentou te ajudar mesmo depois de você ter tentado transformar a vida dela em um inferno e só fez isso por que é boa demais, e ao invés de ser grato, você continua agindo com ela como o mesmo filho da mãe de sempre...

- Eu não pedi ajuda; Nunca chamei por sua amiguinha, se ela veio a mim, foi por vontade própria, como fazem todas! – falou cafajeste, irritando Harry.

- Você não conhece a Hermione... Apenas esteja certo de uma coisa: se voltar a machucá-la, vai desejar nunca ter nascido! – ameaçou Harry, antes de se retirar da cozinha, deixando um Draco completamente estarrecido.

"Quem esse idiota pensa que é para falar comigo desse jeito? Eu devia ter acabado com ele aqui mesmo... Que Droga!" – pensava com raiva enquanto desobedecendo as ordens de Tonks saia da casa, alcançando a beira do mar.

Podia sentir o vento gelado em sua face, o corpo tremia de frio, mas ele não se importava. Queria ficar ali, sozinho... O que aconteceu com sua vida? O que estava fazendo no meio dessa gente estranha? O que estava pensando quando deixou Potter falar com ele daquela maneira? – questionava a si mesmo. "Culpa dela. De novo ela. Por que precisou machucá-la, depois dela dizer que eram amigos?". Ele não tinha nenhuma dessas respostas.

Hermione, não tinha sono e estava sentada na janela observando a praia escura. Pensava em tudo o que tinha acontecido e sentia-se a garota mais idiota da face da Terra; Depois de todo o seu esforço, Draco Malfoy havia deixado claro para ela que a via apenas como mais uma garota que tentava chamar sua atenção.

"Não me importa quem seja, eu tentaria ajudar qualquer pessoa que se encontrasse na mesma situação, foi isso que eu aprendi, que sempre se pode dividir o que possuímos com aquele que nada tem; Que menos tem aquele que se nega a doar algo". – dizia para si mesma.

Mas as convicções antes inabaláveis, agora pareciam se desmanchar como palavras escritas na beira no mar. Sentia uma enorme sensação de fracasso; Nunca seria amiga de Draco Malfoy e tinha que admitir isso... Neste momento, avistou o próprio caminhando sozinho na beira do mar.

Draco, que caminhava com a cabeça baixa, pareceu sentir o olhar de Hermione, virou-se e pode vê-la de longe, sentada na janela, com os cabelos soltos, sendo bagunçados pelo vento. Agora um olhava para o outro imaginando o que o outro pensava. Corações batiam fora do ritmo, denunciando uma tristeza maior do que deveriam com uma conclusão que parecia definitiva aos dois: não é pra ser.

"Já chega!" – disse Hermione, descendo da janela e fechando as cortinas. Cena que Draco observava da praia, enquanto tentava se convencer de que era melhor assim. Um Malfoy não se envolveria com uma qualquer; Melhor continuar sozinho, embora soubesse que aquela nunca seria uma garota qualquer.

O sol trouxe um novo dia e uma nova realidade. Depois daquele jantar, Hermione Granger não estava mais na maravilhosa praia de La Madeleine, estava num esconderijo, fugindo de Voldemort e trabalhando desesperadamente para encontrar as horcruxes. Permanecia trancada no quarto, mergulhada em livros durante todo o tempo, só sendo vista pelos outros nas refeições e raras oportunidades em que se reuniam para escutar as notícias que Tonks trazia de Londres.

Ninguém havia entendido a mudança de Hermione e dentre todos, Harry estava especialmente preocupado com o comportamento da amiga, embora ela sempre afirmasse com um sorriso que estava bem e que qualquer um deles poderia procurá-la a qualquer hora, ele sabia que as coisas não eram bem assim.

Draco tinha passado os últimos dias solitário. Lia e relia a carta enviada por Narcisa e apenas observava o grupo: Rony e Luna pareciam não conseguir se decidir se estavam namorando; Parece que nenhum dos dois conseguia tomar a iniciativa. Harry e Gina mais agarrados do que nunca, sempre tentando escapar do olhar inquisidor de Rony e ainda tinha Hermione, que agia como se estivesse em um quartel general; Passava os dias e as noites revirando livros e todas as manhãs ela entregava pergaminhos com anotações para Tonks, que parecia já não saber o que fazer com a amiga.

Havia se tornado raro ouvir a voz de Hermione. Ela pouco falava com os amigos, e para Draco em especial, só havia silêncio. Por que ficar longe dela incomodava tanto? – perguntava a si mesmo todas as noites, mas nada fazia para trazê-la de volta, era orgulhoso demais para isso.

Tonks já tinha notado há algum tempo o abismo entre Hermione e Draco, embora o relacionamento dele com os outros membros do grupo tivesse evoluído um pouco, justo com Hermione havia se tornado nulo. E intencionando reverter a situação decidiu promover um tratamento de choque.

N/A

Agradecimentos especiais para: Márcia, Lara e Cissa, que fizeram a gentileza de comentar minha história. Obrigada, meninas!


	6. Chapter 6

_* Capítulo dedicado à Lara_

VI - Tratamento de Choque

Todos estavam reunidos para o café da manhã e seguindo a tradição dos últimos dez dias, Hermione era última a descer com seus pergaminhos. Mas aquele estava destinado a ser um dia diferente...

Enquanto todos se acomodavam ao redor da mesa, Gina cochichava com Luna em um canto da sala. As duas, juntamente com Tonks, haviam se tornado cúmplices num plano para deixar Hermione a sós com Draco, pois embora nenhuma delas soubesse ao certo o que tinha acontecido, todas perceberam que a mudança de Hermione se deu depois da discussão com Malfoy e acreditavam que somente colocando os dois frente a frente conseguiriam resolver a situação.

Durante a refeição, Luna com seu jeitinho manso começou a insistir que Tonks precisava de um dia de folga, sendo plenamente apoiada por Gina.

- Tonks tem se esforçado muito para cuidar da nossa segurança e dessa casa; Além disso, nos deu a oportunidade de conhecermos esse lugar incrível... É mais do que justo que tenha um dia de folga! – dizia Luna, obtendo a imediata concordância dos outros.

- Eu concordo! Acho que hoje, Tonks deve passar o dia na praia sem se preocupar com nada, nem mesmo com as tarefas de casa, não acha Mione? – instigava Gina.

- Claro! As meninas têm toda razão... Podemos perfeitamente nos revezar nas tarefas da casa... – começou Hermione, sem perceber as reais intenções daquilo tudo.

- Ótimo! Então já que todos concordam, eu declaro este como o dia de folga da Tonks e peço que ela se prepare para passar um dia maravilhoso na praia – falou Luna divertindo-se.

- Poxa, gente! Valeu mesmo! Eu não sei o que dizer... A verdade é que eu tava mesmo louca para pegar um pouco de sol! – disse Tonks animada. – Vou me preparar, mas preciso que se dividam em duplas que se revezem não apenas nas tarefas domésticas, mas na vigilância da casa, ok?

- Não tem problema! – falou Harry sorrindo, enquanto a auror se retirava.

- Ok! Vamos dividir as tarefas. Cada dupla ficará responsável por um turno. Eu e Harry ficaremos com o turno da noite e faremos o jantar. – decretou Gina.

- Rony e eu podemos ficar com o turno da tarde e fazer a limpeza da casa, por que eu não sei mesmo cozinhar. – disse Luna.

Para Hermione, sobrou o turno da manhã, além de ter que preparar o almoço. Mas perder a manhã de sol e não aproveitar o dia na praia não era um problema para ela, ficar sozinha em casa com Draco Malfoy sim.

- Mione, você vai ficar bem? – perguntou Rony preocupado com a ausência de manifestação da amiga, que permanecia imóvel.

- Eu estou ótima, Rony! Podem ir tranqüilos, farei o almoço e depois vou continuar pesquisando... – respondeu com uma falsa segurança, enquanto via os amigos se retirarem junto com Tonks.

Respirou fundo e começou a recolher a louça do café em silêncio, sentindo-se realmente incomodada com a situação. Draco, por sua vez, seguindo os gestos da castanha, recolhia os pratos e copos, os depositando na pia.

- Olha, acho que você pode ir para a praia com os outros, posso perfeitamente cuidar de tudo sozinha – falou Hermione um pouco autoritária.

- Eu não costumo fugir das minhas obrigações – respondeu sério.

- Você não estaria fugindo de nenhuma obrigação. Estaria colaborando, já que está claro que não entende nada de cozinha. Você nunca ouviu dizer que muito ajuda quem não atrapalha? – disse a menina sem paciência.

- Estamos hostis hoje, não? Tudo isso é pra não ter que ficar sozinha comigo? – provocou.

- Você não sabe do que está falando, então não diga bobagens! – ordenou zangada.

- È talvez eu não saiba mesmo... Tudo que sei é que primeiro, você gruda em mim e tenta me agradar não sei porque, depois vem com um discurso bem ensaiado de que somos amigos e temos um objetivo em comum, para logo em seguida me dar as costas novamente... Se chateou porque não conseguiu levar o seu plano de boa samaritana a diante, foi? – falou enquanto se aproximava da garota.

- Quer saber? Chateei-me sim! Tentei te ajudar, quis ser sua amiga, mas você sim, me deu as costas... – revidou.

- Do que está falando? Quando eu te dei as costas? – quis saber, mas sem perder a pose de superior.

- Você me deu as costas quando zombou de mim naquele jantar, quando foi incapaz de se desculpar, aliás foi incapaz de dirigir a palavra a mim, pelo simples fato de que eu parei de me dirigir a você! Um Malfoy não se daria ao trabalho de iniciar uma conversa com uma sangue-ruim, não é mesmo?

- Você é louca! – falou revoltado.

- Louca? Tudo bem, não ligo para os gentis adjetivos que usa para se referir a mim... Mas diga olhando para mim, que estou mentido! E que não é verdade que preferiu passar dez dias sozinho e sem conversar com ninguém, do que dar dois passos e bater na minha porta!

Silêncio.

- Foi o que pensei. Agora faça um favor para nós dois e saia daqui... – falou com tristeza.

O que ela fez? Como aquelas palavras poderiam causar tamanho desconforto nele? Sentia-se um idiota... Quantas vezes se viu parado diante da porta do quarto dela, mas nunca bateu, nunca chamou o nome dela e agora se perguntava porque...Durante aqueles dias sentiu-se péssimo, tinha vontade de conversar com alguém, lembrava-se como era bom tê-la por perto, mas não tinha feito nada para trazê-la de volta e agora ela estava ali, diante dele, dizendo que teria bastado uma palavra.

Permaneceu parado. Sua mãe havia lhe pedido que tentasse aproveitar a oportunidade que estava recebendo, que se esforçasse para se adaptar e que fosse grato aquelas pessoas que não os conheciam, mas que ainda assim, ofereciam abrigo e ele fez exatamente o contrário; Tinha fechado a única porta que realmente tinha se aberto para ele, mas agora se via decidido a reverter a situação. Dane-se o orgulho, a quero de volta e vou ter!- pensou.

Hermione estava de costas para ele com a cabeça baixa e as mãos apoiadas no balcão, respirando pesadamente como se tivesse acabado de fazer um grande esforço. Na verdade, sentia um misto de tristeza e alívio por finalmente conseguir falar tudo que esteve preso na sua garganta durante tempo. Esperava que depois daquilo, Draco a deixasse sozinha e seguisse seu caminho longe dela, mas para sua surpresa percebeu que ele novamente se aproximava dela.

Sentiu o cheiro inconfundível do perfume e em seguida mãos geladas tocarem seus braços e percebeu que seu coração disparou quando ouviu a voz dele dizer baixinho no seu ouvido:

- Me desculpe... Eu não quis...

-Sim, você quis. Mas não se preocupe, é passado! Estamos em guerra e é bobagem perder tempo com esse tipo de coisa! – respondeu ainda magoada.

- Então é assim? Você desistiu mesmo? Não te interessa mais ser minha amiga? – perguntou enquanto virava a menina para si.

Ela podia ver pela primeira vez nos olhos dele que ele se importava e que estava arrependido de não ter permitido que ela se aproximasse, mas ainda assim, não se sentia disposta a começar tudo novamente e deu a única resposta que lhe passou pela cabeça:

- Vamos fazer uma coisa: se algum dia em sua vida você precisar, vai poder contar com meu auxílio, está bem? – falou se desvencilhando do rapaz.

Percebendo que a garota continuava tentando se afastar, Draco decidiu que não permitiria; Não sabia por que mais a única coisa que se fez clara para ele nos últimos dias é que precisava dela para passar por aquele momento tão complicado.

- Não, não está bem! Eu não fiquei sem falar com você por me achar superior como você diz... Eu não ligo mais se você não tem sangue puro e quero que seja minha amiga, como me prometeu que seria!È disso que eu tô precisando – falou deixando a menina sem reação.

Agora ele tinha conseguido pegá-la numa armadilha criada com suas próprias palavras. Não podia se negar, ou desmentiria tudo o que tinha acabado de dizer. Não tinha escolha, teria que recomeçar novamente e o único fato positivo, é que desta vez ele se mostrava disposto a deixá-la se aproximar.

- Seremos amigos? – ela questionou.

- Sim, seremos a partir de agora e quero o mesmo tratamento que você dispensa a qualquer outra pessoa desta casa, incluindo o cicatriz e o pobretão! – aproveitou-se.

- Hum... creio que isso não será possível, Malfoy. – agora Hermione deixava o tom de mágoa e começava a tirar proveito da situação.

- È Draco! E por que não seria possível, posso saber? – ele quis saber intrigado.

- Sabe, Harry e Rony não tem segredos comigo, eu os conheço de verdade, sei quais são suas qualidades e seus defeitos, conheço seus desejos e seus medos... somos como irmãos! Nos gostamos e nos aceitamos como somos, entende?

- Acha que não pode me aceitar? – disse franzindo a testa.

- A pergunta é: você acha que poderia me aceitar? Está realmente disposto a dividir seus segredos dessa maneira? – provocou.

A pergunta de Hermione novamente o havia atingindo como um tapa. Como alguém como ele poderia permitir que outra pessoa o visse seus defeitos, suas fraquezas... Se ela soubesse tudo que ele já fez de errado, provavelmente o expulsaria dali e o odiaria para sempre. Mas se ele recusasse, perderia sua última chance. Concluiu que era melhor arriscar.

- Já aceitei. – falou decidido. – E acho que para começar, vou lavar esses pratos para que a senhorita não estrague suas belas mãos.

- Eu não me preocupo em estragar minhas mãos com sabão, mas agradeço a gentileza, Malfoy...

- Draco! – ele corrigiu.

- Tudo bem, como quiser, Draco. Mas para começar, por que não me fala sobre você... Se somos amigos, tenho que saber sobre você, certo? – num tom amigável, Hermione havia acabado de declarar guerra e Draco havia percebido.

- Hum! Vamos ver... Draco Lúcio Malfoy, 17 anos, filho único, casa sonserina, matéria preferida poções, signo escorpião, esporte preferido quadribol, comida preferida italiana, adoro boa música, boa comida, boas roupas e observar estrelas, detesto gente burra. Está bom assim – perguntou.

- Não – disse Hermione se aproximando mais do que precisava de Draco e pegando um recipiente grande de vidro – Quero que me conte algo que eu ainda não sei. – tornou a provocar o sonserino.

- Como por exemplo? – disse, escondendo o desconforto.

- Por exemplo, por que não quis falar da carta da sua mãe, se tinha ficado tão feliz em recebê-la... – tentou sem muita esperança, mas para seu espanto, Draco desapareceu alguns segundos para retornar em seguida com a tal carta nas mãos.

Ele sabia que ela o estava testando e não iria falhar.

- Tome, veja você mesma – falou estendendo o envelope para a garota, que o tendo em suas mãos, devolveu ao dono esperando que ele mesmo o abrisse.

- Tudo bem... Pode ler. – disse entregando a ela a própria carta.

_Filho querido,_

_Escrevo-lhe para que saiba que estou bem protegida e não se preocupe comigo. Assim como você, fui acolhida por pessoas de bom coração, que foram capazes de relevar todos os erros que cometi e que induzi você a cometer. Perdão, filho!_

_Espero que procure compreender que, embora não seja um caminho fácil, recebemos uma oportunidade única de refazer nossas vidas longe de toda aquela sede de poder que nos cegou um dia. Para Lúcio é infelizmente já é tarde demais; Mas você, Draco, pode ter um futuro e viver como um homem bom e digno. E nada me faria mais feliz do que isso! _

_Severo disse que não poderei enviar cartas por um longo período para sua própria segurança, então quero que saiba que eu o amo mais que tudo nesse mundo e que vou lutar com todas as minhas forças para que você possa construir uma nova vida e ser novamente feliz._

_Com todo o amor, da sua mãe_

_Narcisa_

Hermione terminou de ler a carta com o coração apertado, agora sim, conseguia entender o motivo de Draco ter ficado tão feliz e aliviado com aquela carta.

- Sua mãe parece ser uma boa pessoa. E pelo que diz aqui, ela também está sob a proteção da Ordem, o que significa que vocês logo poderão se encontrar. – falou Hermione com voz doce.

- Você não imagina o quanto eu estava preocupado com ela! Minha mãe é a única pessoa que se importava comigo de verdade e eu não saberia o que fazer se eles a machucassem – confessou.

- Ninguém vai fazer mal a sua mãe. Cada vez mais nos aproximamos das horcruxes e do fim de Voldemort, eu mesma tenho várias indicações do paradeiro de algumas das relíquias. Em breve toda essa ameaça vai passar e vamos continuar com nossas vidas – respondeu a garota, tentando animar o novo amigo.

- Espero que tenha razão – ele falou sério.

- Mas eu sempre tenho razão – falou empinando o nariz e fazendo pose de superior, conseguindo arrancar um sorriso de Draco – Agora vem comigo, você já preparou uma lasanha? Pois vai fazer uma agora. – disse arrastando o garoto para o fogão.

- Vou te fazer um favor e te transformar em um homem prendado – falou a menina se divertindo.

- E para que eu iria querer ser um homem prendado? – perguntou.

- Ora, para saber se virar em uma situação de necessidade... Além disso, homens que sabem cozinhar fazem sucesso com as garotas, sabia? – disse rindo e entregando um avental para o rapaz.

- Mais sucesso do que eu já tenho, creio que isso seria impossível, minha querida. – respondeu convencido, pegando avental.

Draco era terrivelmente desajeitado com as panelas, mas era habilidoso com facas – picar tomate e queijo em pequenos cubinhos foi até divertido, mas as cebolas foram um capítulo à parte.

- Você vai chorar um bocado se não mergulhar as cebolas na água antes de cortá-las. – avisou Hermione.

- Eu não choro nunca – falou partindo as cebolas.

- Com cebola, eu garanto que você chora... – disse Hermione segurando o riso, ao perceber que os olhos cinzas começavam a ficar avermelhados. – Mas vou fingir que não tô vendo seus olhos vermelhos e deixar que você mantenha sua pose de machão, ok?

- Eu não estou chorando. – respondeu zangado.

- Claro que não. – falou a menina de costas para Draco, que a essa altura tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, mas não se dava por vencido.

Hermione havia cozinhado uma enorme panela de macarrão e agora preparava o molho enquanto conversava sobre os mais variados assuntos com Draco. Ele havia se mostrado inteligente, culto e até engraçado... "Ele não lembra em nada o garoto metido de Hogwarts, definitivamente não é a mesma pessoa" – pensava.

- Ok! Acho que tá pronto... – disse Hermione orgulhosa de si mesma.

- Que cheiro bom! – elogiou enquanto enchia uma colher para experimentar o molho.

- Nem pense em fazer isso! – repreendeu a castanha tomando a colher da mão do garoto. – Você não vai provar agora!– falou autoritária.

- Ah! Deixa de ser chata! Qual é o problema? – reclamou.

- Você precisa exercitar a virtude da paciência senhor Malfoy! – respondeu, enquanto alternava camadas de macarrão, queijo e molho num recipiente, montando um lindo prato.

Draco observava cada movimento de Hermione pensando o quanto era habilidosa e delicada. Não se lembrava da última vez que tinha passado horas tão agradáveis. Nunca imaginou que cozinhar podia ser divertido, e certamente não era, mas ela fazia com que parecesse divertido e isso o encantava.

Antes de colocar o prato no forno, Hermione pegou uma colher limpa e encheu com o que havia restado do molho; Se aproximou de Draco como se ele fosse uma criança, e levou a colher até a boca do garoto.

- Hum... O que está fazendo? – perguntou com a boca cheia.

- Tô matando a sua vontade, oras! – falou achando graça da cara de surpresa do rapaz. – E aí? Tá bom, mesmo?

-T-tá – gaguejou.

- Ótimo! Vou tomar um banho e volto a tempo de tirar a lasanha do forno – falou já se retirando.

Ela saiu pela porta, deixando para trás um rapaz completamente atônito e com o coração descompassado. Ele nunca havia sentido nada parecido na vida, mas também nunca tinha tido uma amiga – tentava justificar, embora algo lhe dissesse que o que sentia nada tinha a ver com sentimentos de amigo. Não adiantava tentar se enganar, ele a queria.

Após algum tempo Hermione, estava sentada em uma das almofadas da sala, lendo um pesado livro, quando viu os amigos entrarem animados pela porta.

- Oi, Mi! Tudo bem por aqui? – perguntou Tonks um pouco preocupada.

- Está tudo na mais perfeita ordem, Tonks! O almoço está quase pronto! – respondeu séria, sob o atento olhar de Harry que parecia verificar se a amiga não tinha ferimentos e hematomas pelo corpo.

- Que bom! Tô morrendo de fome! – falou Rony.

- E o Malfoy? – perguntou Harry estressado.

- Acho que deve estar tomando banho – respondeu tranqüila.

Observando a indecifrável expressão de Hermione, Gina puxou Luna para um canto e constatou que o plano havia falhado.

- Ela continua séria... Acho que não funcionou! – lamentou a ruiva.

- Pois eu tenho certeza que funcionou melhor do que a gente queria! – disse Luna suspirando.

- Como assim? Não entendi? – estranhou Gina.

- Olha só para ela. Tá mais bonita, olhos brilhando, se arrumou mais.... Não percebeu? – perguntou a loirinha como se fosse óbvio.

- È claro! Luna, você é um gênio! – respondeu a ruiva animada.

A verdade é que Luna, com sua sensibilidade, havia percebido uma coisa que nem a própria Hermione havia notado: a felicidade que sentiu durante o tempo que passou com Draco se refletiu nas suas feições e em suas escolhas. Havia escolhido seu vestido preferido, usava brincos delicados em tons de azul que combinavam perfeitamente com a estampa da roupa, segurava seu livro preferido "Hogwarts: Uma História", estava mais bonita e sem sinais de preocupações ou cansaço.

Gina e Luna pediram que os garotos subissem e se arrumassem primeiro com a desculpa de ajudar Hermione com o almoço e correram em direção à amiga exigindo saber todos os detalhes do que tinha se passado naquela manhã. As duas haviam imaginado mil possibilidades, que variavam desde tentativa de homicídio até um amasso quente, e já não se agüentavam de curiosidade para saber o que realmente havia acontecido entre Draco e Hermione.

-Vamos! Conte tudo agora! – falou Gina se jogando nas almofadas ao lado da amiga.

- Tudo o quê, Virginia?- Hermione se fez de desentendida.

- Ele te beijou? – perguntou Luna sem nenhuma cerimônia.

- Quem me beijaria, Luna? O que deu em vocês? – repreendeu a castanha.

- Não adianta, Mione! Você não vai conseguir se safar! Beijou ou não beijou? Pode começar a contar, senão a gente sobe e pergunta pro Malfoy. – ameaçou a Gina, quando foi interrompida pelo próprio que descia as escadas.

- Me perguntar o que, Weasley? – quis saber o sonserino, intrigado com a cena.

Silêncio.

- O que foi? Ficaram mudas? Já entendi, tô atrapalhando, pode deixar... – continuou o loiro fazendo menção de se retirar.

- Não, pode ficar! Aliás, a Gina quer mesmo te perguntar uma coisa. – falou Hermione séria.

- Não pense que eu não teria coragem, Mi – ameaçou a ruiva.

- Pois vá em frente! – rebateu a castanha.

- Alguém quer me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Draco que a essa altura já não entendia nada.

O clima era tenso; Gina e Hermione se encaravam sérias sem piscar. Draco estava ficando nervoso, parecia que elas iam se pegar a qualquer momento, até que Luna começou a rir, seguida por Hermione e Gina.

- O que é tão engraçado? – perguntou Harry que se aproximava do grupo.

- Também queria saber, Potter! – falou Draco chateado.

- Já chega! Se arrumem depressa porque eu já vou servir o almoço e as senhoritas não vão querer comer lasanha fria! – disse Hermione ainda sorrindo.

- Sim, senhora! – brincou Gina, correndo em direção as escadas junto com Luna.

O almoço foi realmente um sucesso. Além de todos terem adorado a comida, o clima estava alegre, todos conversavam e riam o tempo todo. Mas quando terminaram, uma nuvem pareceu tentar encobrir o sol que tinha voltado a brilhar com força máxima.

- Hei, Mi, onde você vai? – perguntou Rony ao ver a amiga subir as escadas.

- Vou continuar minha pesquisa. – falou naturalmente, seguindo em direção ao seu quarto.

- Não senhora, hoje você vai sair com a gente! Vamos até o laguinho, vai ser ótimo! – pediu Tonks.

- Desculpa, Tonks, mas não tive tempo de ler nada pela manhã e tenho muito trabalho. – falou decidida, entrando no quarto.

- Eu não acredito! – dizia Gina chateada.

- Deixa que eu resolvo isso! – falou Draco indo entrando sem bater no quarto de Hermione e fechando a porta, sob o olhar incrédulo do resto do grupo.

Hermione estava deitada na cama, rodeada por livros, quando viu Draco entrar no seu quarto e fechar a porta. Ele tinha uma expressão decida no rosto, que denunciava que não sairia dali antes de conseguir o que desejava.

- Não é educado entrar no quarto de uma dama sem pedir permissão... – começou Hermione.

- Quero que se arrume e venha a praia comigo – falou o loiro num tom sério, fazendo com que a garota largasse o livro e o olhasse surpresa.

- Sabe, por um momento pensei que você estava tentando me dar uma ordem... – alfinetou.

- Não é uma ordem, Hermione, é um pedido; Será que você poderia baixar as armas só por alguns minutos? – falou enquanto se sentava na cama ao lado da menina.

- Tenho muita coisa para estudar, não posso. – tentou se manter firme, mas tremeu quando viu o rapaz se aproximar mais, segurar a sua mão e pedir de uma maneira completamente irrecusável:

- Venha comigo, só hoje... Eu prometo que vai valer à pena. – falou com a voz rouca.

Como olhar dentro daqueles olhos e dizer não? Ela não sabia por que mais não conseguia negar... Fechou os olhos para em seguida abri-los novamente e dizer derrotada:

- Está bem! – e receber o sorriso mais lindo do mundo em agradecimento.

Draco desceu as escadas sozinho, atraindo a atenção de todos que estavam na sala e aguardavam por Hermione.

- Tá vendo! Eu disse que não tinha nada a ver o Malfoy ir falar com a Mione! Ela nunca daria ouvidos a ele – falou Rony nervoso.

- Que mal tinha nele tentar, Rony? – repreendia Gina.

Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, mas Luna entendeu que o silêncio de Draco queria dizer algo e sorriu para o rapaz que devolveu o sorriso, confirmando a suspeita da garota. Em alguns minutos Hermione descia as escadas com roupas de praia, surpreendendo a quase todos.

A menina caminhava pela areia conversando com Tonks, que contava da época que vinha passar o verão naquela praia, sem perceber o olhar possessivo de um certo sonserino. Usava o mesmo biquíni verde do primeiro dia, dessa vez, coberto apenas por uma mini-saia branca; Os cabelos soltos balançavam ao sabor do vento e seu sorriso parecia iluminar tudo. "Como pude não notá-la antes?" – Draco se perguntava.

Harry e Gina seguiam de mãos dadas, um pouco mais afastados do restante do grupo; Ambos estavam agradecidos por terem ganho uma tarde longe da vigilância de Rony. Durante os dias que se passaram, o casalzinho estava sempre tentando encontrar formas de ficar sozinho, mas na maioria das vezes, não haviam tido êxito. Mas o plano para reaproximar Hermione de Draco tinha criado a chance ideal também para eles.

O trecho de pedras não trazia boas recordações para Hermione, que parecia reunir coragem para iniciar a travessia, quando Draco tomou sua mão dizendo: "Eu não vou deixar que você se machuque hoje" e em seguida a conduziu até as dunas.

Tonks estava radiante em poder rever aquele lugar que lhe trazia tantas recordações felizes; Chamou Gina e Hermione, fazendo questão de mostrar as meninas todos os segredos do lugar, enquanto Draco e Harry pareciam ter sua primeira conversa verdadeiramente amigável, que Hermione observava de longe.

Após algumas horas divertidas a beira das águas da piscina natural, Tonks decidiu retornar para casa de praia, lembrando que havia combinado um encontro com um dos membros da Ordem para se informar dos últimos acontecimentos e que retornaria a tempo do jantar.

Hermione como sempre, se ofereceu para acompanhar a amiga que recusou educadamente, alegando conhecer o caminho melhor do que ninguém. E dando-se por vencida, a castanha decidiu dar um último mergulho e aproveitar mais um pouco.

Era a deixa que Draco estava esperando, agora poderia tê-la só para si, já que Harry e Gina estavam completamente entretidos no píer e não poderiam ver o que se passava daquele lado da pequena lagoa. Sem pensar duas vezes mergulhou indo de encontro a Hermione.

Eu! Prisioneiro meu, descobri no brêu uma constelação...  
Céus! Conheci os céus pelos olhos seus, véu de contemplação...

- Hei, você me assustou! – repreendeu a menina ao vê-lo surgir ao seu lado.

- Não foi minha intenção – se desculpou.

Deus! Condenado eu fui a forjar o amor no aço do rancor  
E a transpor as leis mesquinhas dos mortais...  
Vou! Entre a redenção e o esplendor de por você viver...  
Sim! Quis sair de mim, esquecer quem sou e respirar por ti  
E assim transpor as leis mesquinhas dos mortais...

Hermione não respondeu, apenas sorriu. O que o incentivou a puxá-la pela cintura, trazendo a garota para junto de seu corpo. Olhavam-se nos olhos, corações disparados e novamente estavam tão próximos que as bocas poderiam se encontrar a qualquer momento... Mas algo dizia a Draco que ainda não era o momento e decidido a não dar novos motivos para que ela se afastasse dele, o sonserino abriu um grande sorriso e mergulhou, levando a garota consigo para o fundo do lago. Porém, quando voltaram à superfície, ela estava quase sem ar e o abraçava sem forças para continuar a nadar.

- Hermione, você está bem? – perguntou visivelmente preocupado, e não obtendo resposta começou a ficar nervoso. – Hermione fala comigo!

Nesse momento a menina tossiu um pouco e respirou pesadamente, encostando a cabeça no ombro do rapaz, enquanto se recuperava lentamente.

- Não sei o que houve, o ar me faltou! – falou com dificuldade.

- Me desculpe, foi uma brincadeira idiota! Não devia ter feito! –repreendeu-se.

-Eu estou bem, não precisa se preocupar! Eu só preciso descansar; Vou para casa! – disse enquanto se soltava do abraço e saia da água sem olhar para trás, deixando Draco desconcertado.

- Hei, eu vou com você! – disse alcançando a garota.

Agoniza virgem Fênix, o amor!  
Entre cinzas arco-íris esplendor! Por viver às juras de satisfazer o ego mortal...

Após se despedirem de Harry e Gina, Draco e Hermione começaram a percorrer em silêncio o caminho de volta. Ambos perdiam-se em pensamentos sobre o que tinha se passado. Draco sentia-se culpado, acreditando que tinha machucado a garota; Hermione, por sua vez, não conseguia entender o que estava sentindo, era uma enorme decepção... O mundo parecia ter parado no momento em que ele a abraçou e a trouxe para perto de si, mas se desmanchou por completo quando ela percebeu que ele hesitava e tinha desistido do que pretendia. "Por que ele não me beijou?"

Coisa pequenina, centelha divina renasceu das cinzas onde foi ruína  
Pássaro ferido, hoje é paraíso...

A verdade é que depois dos últimos seis anos que tinha vivido em Hogwarts, Hermione via a resposta para essa pergunta de forma óbvia, bastava lembrar a forma como ele sempre se referiu a ela: "Sangue-Ruim". Era difícil, mas precisava admitir, ele precisava de alguém para conversar e que pudesse ajudá-lo a conviver bem com o resto do grupo, e somente para isso ela servia. Não podia esperar afeto ou qualquer outro sentimento da parte dele.

- Hermione... – disse o rapaz se colocando a frente da menina e levantando delicadamente seu rosto para que pudesse olhá-la nos olhos. – Isso não é verdade! Sei que te dei motivos para pensar assim, mas quero que saiba eu não sou mais a mesma pessoa. Eu estou arrependido de verdade e preciso que você acredite em mim...

- Eu não acredito que você invadiu minha mente! Você não tinha esse direito! Amigos não se comportam assim, sabia? – se descontrolou a garota ao perceber o que havia acontecido.

- Não fique assim...Você parou de falar comigo e eu estava preocupado, quando percebi, já estava lendo seus pensamentos....Me desculpe! – falou sincero.

- Não desculpo! Isso foi traição! – esbravejou e em seguida correu para longe do garoto, que prontamente a seguiu e a alcançou, fazendo com que caíssem sentados na areia molhada pelo mar.

- Tudo bem, admito que não devia ter feito, mas pensando bem não me arrependo... – falou decidido, deixando a menina ainda mais nervosa. – Não me arrependo, por que assim posso de provar que está enganada! Você ficou do meu lado no pior momento da minha vida, se preocupou comigo quando só tinha motivos para me odiar e ainda me deu esperanças... E embora eu não tenha dito antes, quero te dizer agora que senti sua falta e odiei não ter você por perto nos últimos dias... – falou abraçando a menina.

Luz da minha vida, pedra de alquimia  
Tudo o que eu queria, renascer das cinzas...

Hermione não sabia o que pensar; Sentia o coração bater mais forte e mais fraco ao mesmo tempo. Aquilo não podia ser real, devia ser mais um de seus sonhos... Sentiu uma lágrima escapar e correr pelo seu rosto.

- Diga alguma coisa, por favor... – pediu o rapaz com a voz doce, enquanto segurava sua mão.

- Também senti sua falta! – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

Novamente ela via o sorriso mais lindo do mundo aparecer na face de Draco, antes que ele se aproximasse e tocasse seus lábios de uma forma doce e delicada, rapidamente se afastando e a olhando novamente nos olhos, antes de voltar beijá-la, mas desta vez, sem nenhuma gentileza.

E eu! Quando o frio vem nos aquecer o coração  
Quando a noite faz nascer a luz da escuridão  
E a dor revela a mais esplêndida emoção... O amor!

Ele a segurava firme pela cintura, mantendo a garota junto ao seu corpo e a beijava de forma intensa, como desejava fazer a vários dias. Nunca havia se sentido daquela maneira... Sentia-se completo e pela primeira vez em sua vida, tudo fazia sentido. As ondas começavam a bater em suas penas, mas não se importava; Estava no céu e nada o tiraria dali.

Quando o frio vem nos aquecer o coração  
Quando a noite faz nascer a luz da escuridão  
E a dor revela a mais esplêndida emoção... O amor!

........N/A......

Agradecimentos especialíssimos para Lara e Márcia, que com suas palavras, elogios e críticas me incentivam a continuar. Beijos, meninas!


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. VII Amores e Dissabores

Quando se falava de Virgínia Weasley, podia-se dizer sem medo que os opostos conviviam em perfeita harmonia. Embora fosse a mais nova do grupo, Gina trazia em si, além da coragem e da bondade comum aos grifinórios, uma boa dose de maturidade e segurança, que encantavam Harry. Ela tinha consciência de todos os riscos que corria ao assumir um namoro com Harry naquele momento e mesmo assim não hesitou. Voldemort e seus comensais estavam perseguindo toda a sua família, seus amigos e agora ela também seria um alvo preferencial, mas não demonstrava medo, arrependimento ou dúvidas. Mas a ruiva tinha um outro lado que contrastava com a imagem da jovem decidida, na verdade, ela ainda conservava muito do jeito de menina, podendo ser extremamente meiga e levada em alguns casos e capaz de alegrar a todos com suas brincadeiras, sempre sorrindo, sempre cheia de vida.

A garota de cabelos cor de fogo já não conseguia se lembrar de quando exatamente se apaixonou por Harry Potter, o escolhido que sobreviveu a Voldemort, melhor amigo de seu irmão e dono da alma mais gentil que ela já conheceu... Primeiro veio a admiração, a gratidão e por fim uma paixão que ela já não conseguia e nem queria disfarçar. No início, tentou ignorar seus sentimentos, imaginando que jamais seria correspondida, mas depois de algum tempo, decidiu tentar se aproximar do rapaz e para sua surpresa começou a notar que ele a observava.

Na noite em que Harry finalmente a pediu em namoro, Gina sentiu o seu coração se encher de uma felicidade tão intensa, que por várias vezes ela se questionou se aquilo era real. De repente tudo havia se tornado tão perfeito, que não estranharia se a qualquer momento acordasse em sua cama, despertando do sonho mais lindo que pudera imaginar. Sonho ou realidade, já não importava, ela viveria e aproveitaria cada momento ao lado de Harry, do seu Harry.

Durante muito tempo, Harry hesitou em se aproximar de Gina. Além do fato de ela ser irmã mais nova de seu melhor amigo, o medo de colocá-la em perigo, fazia com que o rapaz lutasse ao máximo contra seus sentimentos. Ele já havia perdido seus pais, Sirius e Dumbledore – não suportaria perdê-la... Mas o destino conspirou e os colocou vivendo sobre o mesmo teto, tornado impossível fugir dos sentimentos que já o dominavam. Então, Harry decidiu que lutaria por Gina e a faria feliz.

Procurou se aproximar, conhecê-la melhor e descobrir se ela poderia aceitá-lo mesmo sabendo de todos os problemas que teriam que enfrentar e se surpreendeu conhecendo uma Gina decidida, madura e disposta a lutar por ele com a mesma intensidade que ele se propunha a lutar por ela.

Naquela tarde, o jovem casal de namorados agradeceu mentalmente por Hermione e Draco terem decidido retornar a casa de praia antes do previsto. Assim, os últimos raios de sol foram as únicas testemunhas e agora guardavam o segredo dos amantes que sem pensar , ou hesitar se entregaram completamente a paixão que durante tanto tempo tentaram reprimir. O tempo parou e as conseqüências já não importavam.

Quando Harry tomou a jovem nos seus braços e a beijou profundamente, desejava apenas guardar consigo cada detalhe, o cheiro, a maciez da pele, o gosto do beijo...

- Você é um presente que eu jamais sonharia receber e que não sei se mereço...- disse o rapaz abraçando a menina que prontamente o retribuiu.

- Você é o tudo o que eu sempre desejei e agora já não saberia viver sem você ao meu lado! De algum modo você já uma parte de mim – disse a jovem perdendo-se nos olhos verdes de Harry.

Ele não havia confessado em voz alta, mas Gina era tudo para ele e agora já não temia a própria morte, como temia perdê-la. Por isso, sem dizer nada, a abraçou novamente e a beijou com paixão e sentiu seu coração se encher de felicidade, quando percebeu que era correspondido da mesma maneira.

Aos poucos o beijo foi se tornando mais intenso, sendo acompanhado por carícias e palavras doces sussurradas no ouvido da garota. Por um breve momento, Harry se perguntou se deveriam continuar, mas seus pensamentos foram dissipados por um novo beijo ardente. Nada havia sido planejado, na verdade seguiram apenas o que sentiam e não havia medo, dúvidas ou problemas... Só ela importava para ele e só ele importava para ela. Não sabiam o que aconteceria depois, mas sabiam que jamais esqueceriam aquela tarde. Agora, simplesmente, pertenciam um ao outro.

Em outro ponto da praia, outro casal também se rendia a um sentimento novo, porém extremamente forte que se apossou de seus corações e de seus corpos sem pedir licença. O brilho do sol começava a diminuir pouco a pouco, e a maré avançava ferozmente sobre a praia, quebrando um beijo. Silêncio. Não era preciso dizer nenhuma palavra, pois elas não seriam capazes de traduzir o que sentiam. Ele a ajudou a levantar e com as mãos enlaçadas seguiram até bem perto da casa.

Com a desculpa de esperar o retorno de Harry e Gina, permaneceram na praia por mais alguns minutos e juntos presenciaram o surgimento das primeiras estrelas. Draco a abraçava pela cintura como se quisesse impedir que, por qualquer motivo, a menina se afastasse dele.

Em certos momentos, fazemos escolhas são capazes de mudar para sempre o nosso destino. Hermione não podia dizer que havia escolhido se apaixonar naquele momento, mas aceitou Draco e decidiu viver intensamente tudo o que aquele novo sentimento pudesse lhes proporcionar. A partir daquele beijo, seu coração deixou de lhe pertencer e ela sabia disso.

Mas alguém já se perguntou o que quer dizer realmente a expressão "entregar o coração a alguém"? O que verdadeiramente significa ter consigo o coração de outra pessoa? – Draco Malfoy definitivamente não sabia a resposta, mas iria aprender, vivendo a cada dia as felicidades e adversidades de um amor. Mas como tudo em sua vida, sua lição teve início pela forma mais difícil, através da adversidade.

O céu já escurecia, quando Harry e Gina se aproximaram. Eles caminhavam devagar abraçados e conversavam sobre o futuro, tentando prever o que aconteceria com o mundo mágico e com eles mesmos, quando o medo e a ameaça deixassem de existir. Quando viu Draco e Hermione ainda na praia os esperando, Harry parou e sussurrou no ouvido de Gina: "Eu te amo!", recebendo um lindo sorriso em resposta.

- Oi! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Gina surpresa.

- Estávamos esperando vocês; Tonks disse que deveríamos ficar juntos e, além disso, o Rony podia me matar caso desconfiasse que eu te deixei sozinha com Harry... – explicou Hermione com um sorriso.

Harry não dizia nada, apenas observava a mão de Malfoy na cintura de Hermione e a mudança de humor da amiga. Estava claro que algo havia acontecido entre eles, mas novamente, aquele não era o melhor momento para pedir explicações. Apenas entraram na casa.

Depois de um dia maravilhoso a noite trouxe consigo a escuridão para os refugiados de La Madeleine. O clima alegre da casa foi substituído por tensão e pressa, muita pressa.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Hermione assustada ao ver Moody e Lupin na sala.

- Que bom que chegaram, eu ia buscá-los agora mesmo! Não há tempo para explicações, subam e se arrumem; Partiremos em cinco minutos! – ordenou Tonks com uma expressão demasiadamente séria.

- Mas por que? O que tá acontecendo? – perguntou Gina angustiada, enquanto via Rony e Luna descerem as escadas com suas coisas.

- Não há tempo para explicações, apenas se preparem para partir! – insistiu Tonks.

- Ele atacou, não foi? – perguntou Draco, embora tivesse já certeza da resposta.

- O que houve? Falem por favor! – pedia Harry, aflito.

- Tudo bem! Mas não vou entrar em detalhes agora... Houve uma série de atentados em Londres. Os alvos escolhidos foram lugares de grande concentração de trouxas, além da nossa sede. – explicou Lupin, deixando todos atônitos.

- È isso mesmo que ouviram... O largo Grimaud foi atacado e dois de nossos companheiros foram feridos, mas já estão recebendo os cuidados adequados. Mas considerando a remota possibilidade de que os comensais tenham encontrado alguma pista do paradeiro de vocês, antecipamos a mudança de esconderijo. – concluiu Moody.

Harry estava em choque. Não acreditava ser possível a quem quer que fosse conhecer a localização da casa e menos ainda conseguir invadi-la. Novamente Voldemort provava seu poder e tentava amedrontá-lo. Mas ele não pretendia deixar barato mais essa ofensiva das trevas.

- Eu vou voltar para Londres! – falou decidido, deixando Gina apavorada. Ela sabia que aquele tinha sido um golpe muito duro para Harry, afinal, aquela era a casa de Sirius, mas não podia permitir que o namorado retornasse a Londres sem garantias.

- Não, Harry, ainda não chegou o momento! Lembre-se que ainda não conhecemos a localização de todas as horcruxes e dos meios exatos para destruí-las. – respondeu Tonks.

- Não importa, isso não pode ficar assim... Pessoas estão morrendo!- exaltou-se.

- Você assumiu um compromisso com todos nós e não pode voltar atrás! Não irá se expor antes da hora! – decretou Lupin, sem dar chance para qualquer protesto. – Você, Rony e as meninas vêm comigo, Draco seguirá com Alastor.

As palavras de Lupin tiveram um efeito devastador para Draco; Depois de tantos dias ele finalmente tinha conseguido se acertar com Hermione, como poderia ser possível que justo naquele momento ele fosse levado para longe? Não pode ser verdade! – pensava consigo mesmo.

- Como assim? Eu vou pra onde? – quis saber Draco completamente confuso.

- Draco, infelizmente a tia Narcisa foi ferida e está precisando de você! Por isso você deve ir para Londres com o Moody. – falou Tonks tentando amenizar a situação.

E assim, Draco sentia que toda a sua felicidade novamente evaporava. Não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo... Sua mãe havia sido atacada por comensais e agora estava gravemente ferida. Era cruel demais.

Subiu as escadas em silêncio, para retornar minutos depois, pronto para partir. Despediu-se de Luna e Gina e seguiu para a sala onde viu Hermione parada em um canto da sala com lágrimas nos olhos; Se aproximou da garota, beijando-lhe levemente a testa, e sussurrou: "Não pense que vai se livrar de mim", recebendo um abraço como resposta e aparatando com Moody e Tonks em seguida.

Voltar para Londres naquele momento poderia significar uma sentença de morte para Draco e Hermione sabia disso. Ao escolher lutar contra os comensais na noite do ataque na Toca, Draco havia se declarado um desertor, situação que jamais seria perdoada por Voldemort. Por isso, vê-lo desaparecer diante de seus olhos, fez com que a garota sentisse seu coração se partir em mil pedaços.

...

Aparataram na sala de uma casa simples, tinha uma decoração alegre e alguns objetos trouxas. Draco não fazia idéia de que lugar era aquele, mas pouco importava, ele só queria ver Narcisa.

- Onde está minha mãe? Posso vê-la? – perguntou o rapaz tenso.

- Sua mãe está descansando no meu quarto, mas creio que ela ficará feliz em ver você. Venha comigo! – respondeu Tonks, guiando Draco até um dos quartos.

Ele abriu a porta devagar e viu a mãe deitada na cama; Tinha a cabeça enfaixada, denunciando que havia sofrido uma forte pancada naquele local. Se aproximou com cuidado, procurando não acordá-la e devagar sentou-se ao seu lado, tomando sua mão.

Permaneceu ali durante algum tempo, agradecendo por ela ter resistido e continuar viva. Lembrava-se da vida de luxo e ostentação que tinham até pouco tempo e que agora lhe parecia algo tão distante... De que adiantava ser temido e ter tanto dinheiro? Nada daquilo podia devolver a vida de sua mãe ou a dele próprio.

- Eu prometo que vou recuperar tudo o que perdemos! Teremos de volta nosso nome, nossa liberdade e nossas vidas! – falou baixinho, observando as feições serenas de Narcisa.

Muito longe dali, Lupin, o segundo guardião, chegava com seu grupo a um prédio no centro de Nova Délhi. Era um lugar movimentado e barulhento, que a princípio causou estranheza em todos.

- Tudo bem pessoal! O quarto das meninas fica à direita, o dos garotos à esquerda e o meu no final do corredor... Essa é a sala, a cozinha fica logo ali e isso é tudo o que temos! – disse Lupin animado.

Ninguém falava nada. Normalmente Hermione se encarregava de fazer as perguntas, mas desta vez ela não estava interessada, sua mente estava há muitos quilômetros dali, em Londres, mais precisamente. Tinha o olhar completamente perdido, lembrando Luna, que por sua vez parecia estranhamente feliz naquele lugar.

Estavam em um pequeno apartamento situado na periferia de Nova Délhi, na Índia. Da janela do quarto, Hermione podia ver um movimentado mercado, onde se comercializava um pouco de tudo. O clima era quente e o vento trazia um cheiro doce que invadia todo o local.

Tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido, que ela nem teve tempo de pensar a respeito. Lembrava-se de Draco, lembrava-se das brigas, da tristeza que sentiu durante os dias em que ele deixou de falar com ela, lembrava-se do sorriso e do beijo... Será que ele sentiu o que eu senti? Por que não podíamos ficar juntos? – pensava a menina enquanto observava Luna abraçando Rony, extremamente feliz.

Entrou no quarto destinado as meninas e se deitou em uma das camas e fechou os olhos, sentindo uma angustia sem tamanho no seu coração. O que sentia na verdade era medo. Medo de que Draco fosse atacado pelos comensais sedentos por vingança, medo de nunca mais poder vê-lo, e medo que ele a esquecesse.

Hermione estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos, que nem percebeu a aproximação de Gina.

- Mi, posso falar com você um instante – falou a ruiva despertando Hermione.

- Claro, Gina. – respondeu a castanha se sentando na cama.

- Eu queria saber como você está... Quer dizer, todos estamos mal com esse novo ataque; Harry está muito preocupado e eu tenho tentando acalmá-lo e não consegui te dar atenção...

- Gina, você não precisa se preocupar comigo. Sei que Harry está precisando de você e apoio totalmente sua atitude de ficar ao lado dele e tentar acalmá-lo e aconselhá-lo neste momento.

-Eu sei, mas sei que você também não está nada bem... Eu vi você e o Malfoy na praia e depois vi sua cara quando ele foi embora. Você não quer me contar o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Gina esperançosa.

- Eu acho que não posso te contar, porque nem eu mesma sei o que está acontecendo – respondeu Hermione derrotada.

- Você se apaixonou por ele, não foi? – insistiu a ruiva.

- Eu não sei...

- Não sabe ou não quer admitir? Do que tem medo?

- È melhor você me perguntar do que eu não tenho medo – respondeu a castanha com um sorriso triste.

- Mi, eu sei que normalmente é você quem me dá bons conselhos, mas agora vamos fazer diferente, eu vou te dar um conselho e quero que me escute: não perca tempo, se você o ama, diga a ele e viva esse amor. Nenhum de nós sabe se o amanhã vai chegar, então não perca as oportunidades. – falou séria, deixando Hermione desconcertada.

- Você sabe que isso que está me pedindo não é fácil... Eu e ele somos como água e vinho, o puro-sangue e a sangue-ruim... Até ontem ele me odiava! – desabafou.

- Mas hoje na praia ele estava apaixonado por você! Não questione apenas aceite e viva o que tiver pra viver!

- Gina, tem alguma coisa diferente em você! Nunca te vi falar assim antes, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Hermione observando melhor a amiga.

-Prometo que te conto depois. Agora vamos jantar! – falou a ruiva puxando Hermione pela mão.

Todos estavam na sala reunidos para jantar e escutar as orientações de Lupin.

- Todos já se acomodaram? Falta algo para alguém? Infelizmente não temos tanto espaço quanto na França e nem a mesma liberdade, mas este é um lugar fantástico que pode acrescentar muito na vida de cada um de vocês! – disse Lupin, pretendendo animar um pouco os jovens, que ainda se encontravam sobre o efeito das últimas notícias.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia continuarmos afastados de Londres... Não posso continuar aqui como se estivesse tudo bem! – começou Harry.

- Harry, por favor... Já discutimos esse assunto! Você precisa confiar na Ordem. – respondeu Lupin.

- Se não temos mais o largo Grimaud, onde os membros da Ordem estão escondidos? Meus pais, eles estão bem, não é? – perguntou Rony apreensivo.

- Eles estão em segurança. A sede da Ordem foi transferida para a casa de Tonks. Andrômeda e Ted estão sendo fantásticos. – explicou o professor. Preciso que vocês sejam pacientes neste momento... Nunca estivemos tão próximos de derrotar Voldemort e por isso temos que ser mais cautelosos do que nunca.

Embora todos compreendessem a atitude defensiva da Ordem de Fênix, Harry acreditava que enquanto ele continuasse fugindo, Voldemort continuaria matando pessoas para pressioná-lo e ele não podia viver com isso. Nem mesmo o carinho e as atenções de Gina conseguiam consolá-lo.

Os dias em Nova Délhi eram quentes e tensos. Ao contrário de Tonks, Lupin havia decidido não voltar a Londres enquanto não recebesse um sinal da Ordem; Assim ele não podia participar das reuniões ou trazer notícias, fazendo com que todos tivessem a sensação de estar vivendo permanentemente no escuro.

Enquanto Rony, Luna, Gina e Harry permaneciam a maior parte do tempo reunidos fazendo planos e tentando prever o que acontecia em Londres, Hermione mais uma vez se isolava, usando suas pesquisas como desculpas.

Em Londres, Draco se esmerava entre os cuidados com Narcisa e a busca pela quinta horcruxe. Em nenhum momento de sua vida tinha se empenhado tanto para alcançar um objetivo como fazia agora. Derrotar Voldemort e seus comensais era mais do que uma questão de honra para ele, era uma questão de vida ou morte. O rapaz havia feito uma promessa para a mãe e para si mesmo e não mediria esforços para cumpri-la.

Hermione sempre estava presente em seus pensamentos, nem mesmo ele conseguia entender como era possível que aquela garota tivesse se apoderado da mente dele daquela maneira. Inconscientemente, desejava reconstruir sua vida, seu mundo, simplesmente para ter algo a oferecer a ela e escolheu dar o primeiro passo conquistando a confiança da Ordem de Fênix.

Inicialmente Tonks intercedeu em favor de Draco, fazendo com que os outros membros da Ordem aceitassem a presença do jovem nas reuniões. E para a surpresa de todos e a satisfação pessoal de Snape, que sempre teve Draco como protegido, o rapaz se mostrou extremamente inteligente e astuto, trazendo importantes contribuições para as pesquisas e planos elaborados pela Ordem. Nos últimos dias, tinham conseguido capturar mais dois comensais e seguiam as pistas de Bellatrix, se conseguissem capturá-la, Voldemort perderia seu braço direito.

A mudança era realmente notável, a senhora Weasley estava encantada com a postura e dedicação do rapaz, especialmente do no que se referia a Narcisa, que aos poucos se recuperava. Poucas vezes tinha visto um filho tão dedicado, era raro ver o rapaz longe da cabeceira da mãe.

Draco trabalhava muito e dormia pouco e essa rotina já se arrastava por dias, fazendo com que seu corpo demonstrasse sinais de cansaço. Tonks que tinha se aproximado do primo nos dias em que passaram na praia, resolveu ajudar.

Entrou no quarto de Narcisa e encontrou Draco sentando em uma poltrona cercado por livros, enquanto sua mãe cochilava.

- Draco, porque não vai descansar um pouco? Eu fico com a tia Narcisa. – falou Tonks num tom gentil.

- Eu estou bem, prefiro ficar aqui com a minha mãe, mas obrigado! – respondeu o rapaz com um meio sorriso.

- Oh! Não adianta Ninfadora, já fiz de tudo para ele descansar um pouco, mas meu filho é muito teimoso e não há quem o faça mudar de opinião ... – disse Narcisa que despertou com a conversa dos dois

- Eu sei... E por isso mesmo vou insistir. Vá descansar ou pelo menos comer alguma coisa Draco, eu tomo conta da sua mãe. – falou a auror.

- Eu realmente estou bem, Tonks! – falou decidido.

- Ok! Eu tentei! Mas pelo visto a tia Narcisa está certa... Quando você cisma com alguma coisa, ninguém consegue te fazer mudar de opinião, exceto, talvez, a Hermione, não é? – provocou.

O simples fato de escutar o nome dela fez com que Draco sentisse seu coração disparar; Sua expressão mudou, sua face ficou corada e ainda que ele tenha se esforçado muito, não conseguiu disfarçar, fazendo com que Tonks abrisse um sorriso.

- Hermione? Então esse é o nome da moça? – perguntou Narcisa, deixando Draco ainda mais nervoso. - Eu já tinha percebido que Draco estava envolvido com alguém, mas ele não se abre comigo! Você a conheceu Ninfadora? É uma boa moça?

- Na verdade já nos conhecíamos, tia... somos amigas a algum tempo e lhe garanto que é uma ótima moça. – respondeu Tonks, enquanto Draco fulminava as duas com um olhar assustador.

Compreendendo o recado, Tonks se despediu e saiu de fininho, achando graça da situação.

Embora sempre pensasse em Hermione, Draco ainda não se sentia a vontade para falar sobre ela para quem quer que fosse, muito menos para Narcisa. Ele não sabia como a mãe reagiria a descobrir que ele estava envolvido com uma nascida trouxa.

- Não me olhe assim, filho! – Que tem demais eu querer saber sobre sua namorada? – perguntou Narcisa sorrindo.

- Ela não é minha namorada! – respondeu Draco seco.

- Eu conheço você, sei que gosta dela...então, porque ela ainda não é sua namorada?– quis saber Narcisa.

- Eu nunca pedi que fosse. Olha, mãe é complicado, ela não é como nós! – respondeu Draco sem encarar a mãe.

- O que quer dizer? Que ela não tem sangue-puro é isso? – perguntou calmamente, fazendo com que Draco a encarasse tenso. – Eu nunca imaginei que algum dia você pudesse se interessar por uma garota nascida trouxa... A linhagem pura sempre foi valorizada pela família Malfoy; È uma tradição antiga a idéia de que o sangue-puro está diretamente ligado ao poder e ao respeito e sinceramente fico feliz em saber que, embora seu pai tenha enchido sua cabeça com esses pensamentos sem sentido, você já não se importa com essas bobagens!

Draco nunca tinha sentido um alívio tão grande em sua vida. Narcisa era tudo para ele, a pessoa que mais amava, sua única família e não poderia ir contra ela para ficar com Hermione. Mas por outro lado, ele não estava disposto abrir mão da grifinória sabe-tudo, que tinha invadido seu coração. Ele precisava das duas e agora poderia lutar para tê-las.

As palavras de Narcisa devolveram a Draco uma paz, que há muito tempo ele não sentia. Naquela noite dormiu tranqüilo e sonhou que estava novamente com sua garota.

Em Nova Délhi, Hermione Granger tinha uma noite agitada, revivia em sonho o ataque a Hogwarts, sentia novamente o medo e a tensão daqueles momentos terríveis, até que em algum momento, alguém tocou sua mão, fazendo com que tudo se transformasse.

Imediatamente se viu em um lindo jardim, cheio de rosas que exalavam um perfume suave. Não havia medo, tristeza, ou preocupações... O sol brilhava e tudo era perfeito; Sentia-se feliz e caminhava devagar observando os tons das rosas que variavam entre o branco suave e o vermelho cor-de-sangue, quando ouviu alguém chamar seu nome e tentado seguir a voz.

Ouviu seu nome novamente e dessa vez teve certeza de quem a chamava e correu entre as flores buscando encontrar o dono da voz. Seus braços e pernas eram arranhados pelos espinhos, mas ela não iria desistir, precisava vê-lo. Correu o mais rápido que pôde e o encontrou. Parou ofegante olhado para Draco, como se esperasse a permissão dele para se aproximar.

...

Draco caminhava por um jardim perfumado, não sabia onde estava, mas seu coração lhe dizia que ela estava ali em algum lugar esperando por ele e decidiu chamar por ela. Gritou por ela, mas não obteve resposta, ficando decepcionado; Mas não desistiria tão fácil, chamou por seu nome outra vez. Caminhava tentando desesperadamente encontrá-la, quando a viu de longe atravessando um caminho estreito entre as rosas; Estava linda e parecia não se importar com os espinhos que riscavam sua pele delicada.

Agora estavam frente a frente, e ele sem conseguir conter a felicidade que sentia por vê-la novamente, sorriu e abriu os braços para receber a garota que correu e se atirou sobre seu corpo. Ele a abraçou forte e não a soltou por um bom tempo, até que a garota se soltou para olhar em seu rosto. Novamente as palavras eram desnecessárias... Ele sorriu e a beijou.

_**Te deixei sozinha e me senti tão mal; Não quero me sentir assim novamente...Toma-me em teus braços – sou parte de ti! Você é o meu sol – luz, calor e vida para mim! Você é meu sol – a estrela que a minha vida sustentou!**_

Era maravilhoso poder senti-lo novamente... Ela já não tinha consciência de aquilo era apenas um sonho, desejava apenas continuar sentindo o beijo pelo qual tinha ansiado durante os últimos dias.

Saudade: recordação ao mesmo tempo triste e suave de pessoas ou coisas distantes ou extintas, acompanhada pelo desejo de tornar a vê-las ou possuí-las.

Pela manhã o mundo voltou a ser belo. A alegria de Hermione só pode ser um bom presságio. – pensava Luna, enquanto via a amiga despertar sem sinais de lágrimas nos olhos e com um surpreendente sorriso.

- Você está bem, Mione? – perguntou Luna, enquanto penteava os longos cabelos loiros.

- Eu tô ótima, Luna! – respondeu sorrindo.

- Que bom! Então será que eu posso te pedir um favor? – perguntou um pouco receosa dado o estado da amiga nos últimos tempos.

- O que quiser, Luna! – disse enquanto escolhia uma roupa.

- Queria te pedir que fosse comigo ao mercado... Quero comprar um presente para o Rony, mas Lupin não quer que nenhum de nós saia sozinho. Será que você poderia me acompanhar?

- Claro que sim! Vamos assim que tomarmos café! – disse Hermione animada.

Em Londres, Draco Malfoy acordava se sentindo renovado. Estava muitíssimo bem disposto, preparou uma bela bandeja de café-da-manhã e subiu para o quarto da mãe, que logo percebeu a mudança de humor do rapaz.

- Bom dia, mãe! Como a senhora está? –disse enquanto beijava a face de Narcisa.

- Bom dia, querido! Eu muito bem e me sinto melhor ainda em ver meu filho tão feliz! Será que eu posso saber o motivo? – perguntou curiosa.

- Hum... Hoje vamos passear só nós dois, o que acha? E se você estiver disposta poderá participar da reunião que acontecerá no fim da tarde... – disse o rapaz, fazendo com que o rosto da mãe se iluminasse.

Narcisa não agüentava mais ficar naquele quarto, na verdade já se sentia bem há muitos dias, mas Draco e Molly insistiam em mantê-la em repouso. Quando Draco a deixou, ela decidiu se arrumar; Escovou os cabelos e os prendeu em um coque discreto, depois providenciou roupas adequadas, sempre foi uma mulher vaidosa e não sairia de qualquer jeito.

Desceu as escadas de braços dados com o filho, atraindo a atenção dos que conversavam na sala, em especial, a de Severo Snape. Snape também havia sido ferido no ataque ao largo Grimaud, mas conseguiu se recuperar rapidamente. Ele visitava a residência dos Tonks diariamente sob o pretexto de discutir assuntos da Ordem, mas em seu íntimo o que ele desejava era ter notícias de Narcisa.

O ex-professor de poções ficou maravilhado ao ver Narcisa no alto da escada. Ela estava magnífica e quando por alguns instantes seus olhares se encontraram Snape, que jamais sorria não conseguiu conter um sorriso.

Embora todos considerassem um tanto arriscado, que Draco e Narcisa deixassem a casa, aceitaram o argumento de que um passeio faria bem a saúde da Sra. Malfoy. Aparataram em um parque, cheio de árvores e flores onde muitas crianças brincavam acompanhadas de seus pais.

- Você se lembra desse lugar? Eu te trouxe aqui algumas vezes quando você era criança... – perguntou Narcisa

- Lembro... Eu me divertia naqueles balanços! – falou Draco com um sorriso enquanto via um garotinho se balançar, com uma velocidade maior do que poderia.

- Filho, eu sei que as coisas mudaram muito depressa e que não tivemos tempo de nos adaptar... Mas agora não é um momento para hesitar, eu estou disposta a lutar e dar minha vida se preciso for para restaurar a nossa paz!

- Eu sei disso! E também me proponho a lutar contra Voldemort... Vou recuperar tudo o que nós perdemos, eu prometo! – falou decidido.

- Que bom que pensa assim, porque para dar um primeiro passo, eu quero que você me leve agora ao banco de Gringotes. Vou retirar uma parte do meu dinheiro para ajudar nas missões e na captura de comensais e também quero que você fique com uma certa quantia, podemos precisar. – declarou a mulher.

Draco apenas assentiu com a cabeça e cumpriu a vontade da mãe. E chegando ao cofre da família Malfoy, além de uma soma considerável em Galeões, Narcisa retirou um delicado colar com um pingente de cristal em forma de coração e o entregou ao filho.

- O amor pode ser comparado a um cristal, é frágil e delicado, mas se receber cuidado e atenção necessários pode durar para sempre!

Retornaram para a casa no início da tarde com uma sensação boa de dever cumprido.

Em Nova Délhi, Gina, Luna e Hermione caminhavam devagar entre as barracas do mercado. Havia sido uma verdadeira batalha convencer os homens a deixá-las saírem sozinhas, mas ao final venceram.

Gina havia decidido ir na última hora, pretendendo seguir a idéia de Luna e também presentear seu namorado. Já estavam caminhando há quase uma hora e Gina ainda não haviam encontrado o presente ideal... Luna havia escolhido um par de braceletes com símbolos que representavam o amor.

A certa altura encontraram uma barraca com estátuas e miniaturas. Hermione se encantou com a pequena réplica de um palácio branco cercado por fontes e jardins.

- Que coisa linda! È mais bonito do que qualquer castelo de conto de fadas! – falou a castanha.

- E o que é um conto de fadas, Mi? – perguntou Gina curiosa.

- São histórias que mesclam romance e aventura que sempre terminam com o um final feliz – tentou explicar, ainda com a estátua nas mãos.

- Bom esse castelo que você tem nas mãos também tem uma história bonita... Essa é uma réplica do Taj Mahal – um palácio que foi construído por um rei bondoso para abrigar o corpo de sua esposa que morreu ao dar a luz a um de seus filhos. Ele a amava muito e ordenou que fosse construído um palácio branco, revestido de marfim e pedras preciosas para que sua rainha descansasse nele e planejou construir um palácio semelhante, porém este seria negro, para que ele mesmo descansasse. Os palácios deveriam ser ligados por uma ponte que simbolizaria a união eterna dos dois.

- È uma história muito bonita... – falou Hermione.

- Mas o rei morreu antes que pudesse construir o segundo palácio, e acabou sendo sepultado no próprio Taj Mahal, ao lado da rainha; E assim, o palácio se tornou uma espécie de monumento ao amor. – concluiu Luna.

- Certo, vou levar essa estátua para me lembrar da história e desse lugar – disse Hermione.

- Oh! Merlin e o que eu vou comprar? Logo teremos que voltar e eu ainda não encontrei nada para o Harry! – lamentou Gina.

- Calma, Gi! Vamos dar mais uma olhada... tenho certeza de que você vai encontrar algo perfeito- falou Luna.

Caminharam por mais alguns minutos, até que encontraram uma senhora com roupas extremamente coloridas, que vendia pequenas caixinhas feitas de um material estranho, que a princípio as meninas não reconheceram. Com alguma dificuldade a mulher explicou que a caixinha era feita de uma espécie de bambu polido e que dentro continha uma mensagem de coragem e sorte, fazendo com que Gina se decidisse imediatamente.

Retornaram para o apartamento e passaram uma tarde agradável conversando sobre assuntos leves e preparando um jantar especial para comemorar a volta de Hermione, que finalmente havia voltado a participar da conversas em grupo.

Tudo parecia está perfeito, Rony implicava com Hermione e Gina, enquanto abraçava Luna e olhava para os braceletes que agora usavam. Harry estava tranqüilo e ria da discussão dos amigos, na verdade ele já estava sentindo falta e Lupin respirava aliviado ao ver que a paz reinava.

Todos conversavam animados ao redor da mesa do jantar quando ouviram uma voz conhecida vindo da sala e correram em direção ao espelho se surpreendendo com uma visita inesperada.

- Pai! – gritou Gina sem se conter.

- Olá, minha querida! Como você está linda! Rony, que saudades filho! É muito bom ver vocês, todos vocês – falou Arthur dirigindo seu olhar para Harry, Hermione e Gina.

- Como estão as coisas? Houveram novos ataques? – perguntou Harry preocupado.

- Calma, meu rapaz! Logo você saberá de tudo, mas não por mim... Eu vim apenas convocar o Remo! Já tomamos todas as precauções e o estamos aguardando! Adeus, crianças! Cuidem-se! – dizia enquanto sua imagem se dissolvia no espelho.

- Ok. Voltarei o mais rápido possível e até lá lembrem-se de tudo o que nós combinamos! – falou Lupin, aparatando em seguida.

O clima de tensão tomou conta de todos. Harry andava de um lado para o outro, fazendo com que todos ficassem ainda mais nervosos. Vendo a situação Rony, decidiu que tentaria acalmar o amigo e o levou para a cozinha onde conversavam longe das garotas.

Quanto mais nervoso Harry ficava, mais sombrias se tornavam as idéias que passavam em sua mente. Era mais ou menos igual as vezes em que ele tinha pesadelos com Voldemort; Tudo a sua volta ficava negro e Rony conseguia entender essa situação. Ele sabia que podia contar exatamente o pensava para o amigo sem o receio de assustá-lo, como acontecia com Gina, por isso, aceitou se afastar da sala naquele momento.

Gina já havia percebido o que se passava e sentia uma ponta de tristeza por Harry não conseguir se abrir completamente com ela, mas estava decidida a mudar essa situação pouco a pouco.

Vendo a expressão de tristeza no rosto da amiga, Luna decidiu que o melhor seria distraí-la e recorreu a Hermione, pedindo que a garota contasse um conto de fadas como havia prometido mais cedo.

A castanha prontamente atendeu o pedido de Luna e começou a contar a história da Cinderela para as garotas, que se encantaram com o conto.

-...quando ela viu o príncipe caminhar em sua direção e lhe oferecer o braço, convidando-a para uma valsa, ela se sentiu tão feliz, que se esqueceu de observar as horas. Eles rodopiavam alegremente no meio do salão quando ela escutou a primeira badalada – era meia-noite e ela precisava ir embora antes que o feitiço se desfizesse.

- Mas o príncipe nem teve tempo de beijá-la! – protestou Luna.

- Deixe que ela termine a história, Luna – repreendeu Gina que estava completamente entretida, ignorando a ausência do namorado e do irmão.

- Cinderela desceu correndo as escadarias do palácio, ignorando o chamado do príncipe e partiu em sua carruagem, deixando para trás seu sapatinho de cristal; Que depois o príncipe usou como meio para encontrá-la, fazendo com que todas as donzelas do reino o experimentassem. Quando o príncipe e seus vassalos chegaram à casa de Cinderela, a madrasta malvada tentou impedir que ela calçasse o sapatinho, mas quando o príncipe a viu, mesmo vestida com trapos e desarrumada, ele sentiu seu coração bater mais forte e insistiu para que ela provasse o sapatinho, que é claro lhe serviu perfeitamente, fazendo com que ela recebesse imediatamente um pedido de casamento e fosse declarada princesa.

- Que lindo! E é assim que termina, Mi? – perguntou Luna.

- Não! Termina dizendo que eles se casaram e viveram felizes para sempre! – disse Hermione sorrindo. – Minha mãe sempre me contava essa história quando eu era criança e depois cantava a canção de amor do príncipe e da Cinderela para que eu dormisse... Que saudades!

- Hã? Eles tem uma canção? Canta para gente! – pediu Gina

- Ah, não! – falou sem jeito.

-Canta só um pouquinho, os meninos não vão nem ouvir... – insistiram as garotas.

- Ok! – disse a garota se dando por vencida.

_**Há algo que eu vejo no jeito que você me olha; Há um sorriso, há uma verdade nos seus olhos... Mas de um jeito inesperado, em um dia inesperado, pude saber que é disso que eu dependo; É você que eu tenho amado todo tempo!**_

Não há mais mistérios, isso finalmente ficou claro pra mim...  
Você é o lar que meu coração procurou por tanto tempo!  
E é você que eu tenho amado todo tempo!

Houve tempos em que eu me escondia  
Com medo de mostrar meu outro lado  
Sozinha à noite sem você

Mas agora eu sei exatamente quem você é e eu sei que você tem meu coração  
Finalmente é aonde eu pertenço!  
É você que eu tenho amado todo tempo!

Longe dali, Lupin era recebido com festa pelos outros membros da Ordem de Fênix. A senhora Weasley queria saber de cada detalhes sobre os filhos e só parou de fazer perguntas quando Moody a interrompeu dando início a reunião.

Inicialmente Lupin foi informado de todos os avanços da Ordem nos últimos dias, especialmente no que se referia as informações sobre a quinta horcruxe e o plano para capturar Bellatrix. Ele ouvia tudo atentamente e explicou que não havia tido problemas com os garotos, o esconderijo era seguro e deviam permanecer lá pelos próximos três dias. Após esse período, retornaria e pretendia se responsabilizar pela captura de Bella.

Narcisa e Draco se colocaram imediatamente a disposição para ajudar na captura da comensal. Eles a conheciam bem e certamente poderiam contribuir muito. Além disso, Narcisa colocou seus bens a disposição da Ordem, entregando de imediato uma pequena fortuna em ouro e galeões nas mãos de Arthur.

Após quase uma hora de discussão sobre formas de localizar e destruir as horcruxes que ainda restavam, Minerva voltou a discutir sobre a segurança de seus alunos, recebendo o apoio de Snape.

- Já é tempo de decidirmos quem será o terceiro guardião – começou a professora.

- Com certeza! Devemos começar a tomar as providências para a transferência – concordou o senhor Weasley.

- O meninos, Harry principalmente, estão menos conformados com a idéia de permanecer escondidos, por isso, eu sugiro que o próximo guardião seja alguém enérgico. – falou Lupin.

- Neste caso, talvez possamos contar com Severo ou Alastor. – sugeriu Tonks.

- Se não houver inconvenientes, peço para não me afastar de Londres agora, por motivos pessoais – falou Snape, causando espanto.

- Não há problema! Eles ficarão sob meus cuidados. – falou Moody encerrando a questão.

- Sendo assim, declaro esta reunião encerrada – disse o senhor Weasley.

Lupin já se preparava para aparatar, quando Draco o chamou e pediu que ele entregasse uma pequena caixa para Hermione, sendo interrompido por Narcisa neste exato momento.

- E por que você mesmo não entrega, filho? – perguntou.

- Não vou deixá-la enquanto você não estiver bem! – cortou Draco.

- Mas eu estou ótima e me sentiria mais tranqüila sabendo que você está em segurança e feliz! E não aceitarei protestos, rapazinho! Remo, você poderia fazer a gentileza de levar meu filho com você? Ele já passou tempo demais cuidando de mim... – falou decidida, beijando o rosto do filho.

- Claro, Narcisa! Nos vemos em breve! – e aparatou levando Draco para Nova Délhi.

----------Notas da Autora---------

Antes de mais nada, quero lembrar que esse capítulo foi escrito em 2007, muito antes das influências da rede globo, rs. Espero que tenham gostado e continuem acompanhando a Fênix.

Agradecimentos super especiais para: Márcia, , C.K. Lupin, Lara e MariZinha. Obrigada por alegrarem meus dias com seus comentários, meninas!

Imogen


	8. Chapter 8

Cap. VII –

_**Mas agora eu sei exatamente quem você é e eu sei que você tem meu coração  
Finalmente é aonde eu pertenço! É você que eu tenho amado todo tempo!**_

Os últimos versos da canção por algum motivo haviam se tornado dolorosos para Hermione e ela não pôde continuar. Respirou fundo e se despediu das amigas alegando não estar se sentindo bem, deixando as duas atônitas.

- Você não vai esperar o Lupin? – perguntou Luna sem acreditar na atitude da amiga.

Por um momento havia esquecido que Lupin retornaria a qualquer momento com as notícias do mundo mágico. Mas precisava ficar sozinha, nem que fosse por alguns minutos.

- Será que vocês poderiam me chamar quando ele chegar? – pediu recebendo um aceno positivo em resposta e se dirigindo ao quarto.

Deitou-se na cama, abraçando o travesseiro. Era como se ao cantar aquelas palavras ela conseguisse finalmente definir para si mesma o que sentia, não podia mais negar, estava apaixonada. E agora sofria com o medo de uma rejeição. Olhou para a réplica do Taj Mahal colocada junto aos os livros em sua cabeceira, lembrou-se de todos os momentos que passou ao lado de Draco e sentiu seu coração apertar. "E se ele me esqueceu? Será que ele seria capaz de perguntar por mim? Não, provavelmente ele nem se lembra mais. Não posso me esquecer que estou falando de Draco Malfoy... Não devo sonhar com o impossível." – dizia para si mesma, encolhendo-se na cama e fechando os olhos.

Na sala, Gina e Luna tentavam entender o que se passava na cabeça de Hermione. Depois de dias desanimada e cabisbaixa, ela havia passado o dia tão bem, mas de repente era como se uma nuvem negra levasse embora toda a sua felicidade, fazendo com que novamente a menina se isolasse.

- O que faremos com ela? – perguntou Gina preocupada.

- Acho que nós não podemos fazer nada, mas ele pode! – disse Luna abrindo um sorriso quando viu Lupin chegar acompanhado por ninguém menos do que Draco Malfoy.

O som das vozes na sala fez com que Harry e Rony interrompessem sua conversa e corressem ao encontro do professor. A ansiedade por notícias era tamanha que Harry nem se deu conta da presença de Draco, atropelando a todos com uma série de perguntas.

- Calma, Harry! Uma pergunta de cada vez! – falou Remo achando graça.

- Pela expressão de vocês, as notícias são boas! – falou Gina, fazendo com que Harry percebesse Malfoy.

- Na verdade, fizemos alguns progressos... Vocês jantaram? – perguntou Lupin.

-Não conseguimos! – respondeu Rony.

- Ótimo! Então eu explico tudo enquanto jantamos todos juntos!- concluiu o professor.

Draco estava meio distraído, observando o local, embora não lhe parecesse tão importante saber onde estava. Seus olhos corriam pelo apartamento, mas sem se prender a nenhum detalhe. O que ele realmente queria era saber onde ela estava... Por que não estava com os outros? – perguntava a si mesmo.

Luna percebeu o que estava se passava na mente do sonserino e agiu rápido.

- Hei, Draco, por que você não chama a Hermione para jantar com a gente, enquanto eu e a Gina esquentamos a comida? – perguntou a loirinha naturalmente, deixando o rapaz sem resposta.

- Segunda porta a direita! – completou Gina rapidamente.

Não entendeu a princípio a atitude das garotas, mas não importava, ele queria vê-la e não por isso hesitou em atender Luna. Deixou o sobretudo no sofá e seguiu em direção ao quarto indicado pelas garotas.

Mas o pedido de Luna não agradou a todos, Harry e Rony não conseguiam entender por que justo Malfoy deveria chamar Hermione e imediatamente começaram a questionar a atitude das garotas.

- Por que isso? Se estavam ocupadas poderiam ter pedido a mim ou ao Harry para buscar a Mione! – disse Rony contrariado.

- È, o Rony está certo! Malfoy não tem nada que ir no quarto de vocês! – apoiou Harry.

- Calma, gente! Ele só está fazendo um favor! – insistiu Luna.

- De qualquer forma, vou lá para garantir! – disse Rony, que foi imediatamente impedido de se mover pela irmã.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum, Ronald! Hermione e Malfoy têm um assunto pendente e quanto antes resolverem melhor para todos, então fica na sua! – falou a ruiva de forma enfática.

Embora não tenham contestado mais, os dois não disfarçavam o incômodo. Há muito tempo Harry desconfiava que algo estava acontecendo entre aqueles dois e talvez fosse o momento para parar de adiar a conversa com Hermione. Draco não era de confiança e ele não estava disposto a permitir que o sonserino voltasse a magoar sua amiga.

Draco abriu a pesada porta de madeira com todo o cuidado, não sabia se a garota estava acordada e não queria assustá-la. O quarto estava quase completamente escuro, sendo iluminado apenas pelas luzes da rua que entravam pela janela. Caminhou lentamente até a cama onde a menina dormia tranquilamente e sentou-se com cuidado.

Seu coração estava disparado; Era maravilhoso poder estar com ela novamente. Ele não acreditava que pudesse se sentir assim por causa de uma garota; Sempre achou que o amor que fazia o coração disparar e a boca ficar seca que era narrado nos romances não passava de uma invenção dos homens, uma ilusão tola, mas diante dela ele se via forçado a admitir: estava errado.

Passou a mão de leve no rosto da garota, afastando uma mecha de cabelo que lhe caía sobre os olhos, curvou-se e beijou seus lábios delicadamente, fazendo com que a menina abrisse os olhos devagar.

Hermione abriu os olhos e não se admirou com a presença de Draco. Depois de uma tarde inteira falando de histórias de amor e contos de fadas, o que poderia ser mais natural do que sonhar que seu príncipe vinha de longe só para fazê-la despertar com um beijo? Ele sorria para ela e estava tão lindo... Ela apenas pensou o quanto era bom poder vê-lo, ainda que em sonhos. Sorriu para o rapaz e fechou novamente os olhos, sabendo que quando os abrisse novamente ele já não estaria lá.

Percebendo que não tinha despertado a garota, Draco a beijou novamente e falou baixinho em seu ouvido: "Não me diga que depois de tantos dias sem me ver, vai preferir dormir a jantar comigo!" – fazendo com que a menina abrisse completamente os olhos e num impulso saltasse da cama o abraçando com força.

- E então? O que me diz? Vai jantar comigo? – perguntou sorrindo para a menina, que sem conseguir dizer nada, apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Chegaram à sala em silêncio e se dirigiram a mesa onde Harry, Rony e Lupin já estavam acomodados. A expressão no rosto de Hermione naquela altura parecia indecifrável. Sentia um imenso alívio em ver que ele estava bem, uma enorme felicidade por poder estar com ele novamente e ao mesmo tempo tinha medo de que ele não correspondesse os sentimentos que ela começava a nutrir por ele. Na verdade, nem a própria garota conseguia saber o que estava sentindo, tamanha a confusão de sentimentos. Neste caso, o melhor era não tentar entender e simplesmente tentar agir naturalmente.

Enquanto jantavam, Lupin preferiu falar de temas mais amenos, como a transferência de esconderijo que seria realizada dentro de três dias, além de repassar as tradicionais recomendações da senhora Wesley. Draco permanecia tão concentrado em Hermione, que não comia.

- Não tem fome? – perguntou a castanha, fazendo com que Draco acordasse.

- Acho que o Malfoy não gostou da comida da Gina! – zombou Rony só para irritar a irmã, recebendo um olhar de censura de Luna.

- Não, é isso. Sua comida está ótima, quase tão boa quanto a da sua mãe que é a melhor cozinheira que já conheci. – respondeu o loiro de imediato, fazendo com que Gina abrisse um sorriso pelo elogio.

- Puxa-saco! – murmurou Rony, mas Draco não deu atenção.

Somente quando todos haviam terminado a refeição, Lupin começou a contar sobre as últimas ações da Ordem, incluindo as novas prisões de comensais e o plano para capturar Bellatrix.

- O saldo de nossas últimas investidas foi positivo! Ainda que os ataques continuem, temos conseguido reduzir drasticamente a existência de vítimas fatais e capturar um número considerável de comensais. – explicava Lupin.

Agora todos ouviam atentamente, inclusive Draco que havia optado por não falar a menos que o questionassem, como uma forma de evitar confrontar Harry e Rony. Mas seus feitos na Ordem de Fênix não foram esquecidos. Lupin foi muito preciso ao narrar a reunião, não deixando de mencionar nenhum detalhe, especialmente no que se referiam as importantes contribuições de Draco e Narcisa Malfoy para a realização das missões bem sucedidas.

Ao ouvir sobre o esforço e a dedicação de Draco, Hermione se sentiu extremamente satisfeita. Além de ter ajudado a Ordem, ele havia demonstrado para ela que realmente havia mudado seus princípios e conceitos e nada poderia fazê-la mais feliz naquele momento.

- Deixa ver se eu entendi direito... Você e sua mãe estão financiando as missões da Ordem com o dinheiro de Lúcio Malfoy e, além disso, montaram um plano para capturar Bellatrix Lestrange, que é o braço direito de Voldemort e sua tia? – perguntou Rony com dificuldade de assimilar todas essas informações.

- È isso mesmo, Wesley. – respondeu o sonserino tranquilamente.

Por mais que lhes custasse, Harry e Rony se viam forçados a admitir que a mudança de Draco e suas intenções de colaborar para derrotar o Lord das Trevas eram verídicas.

Após o jantar, Harry decidiu que ele mesmo iria mostrar a Malfoy onde ele iria dormir e aproveitar para esclarecer algumas coisas. Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, chamando a atenção de Draco.

- Quero falar com você, Malfoy! – falou sério.

- Estou ouvindo, Potter. – respondeu Draco num tom formal enquanto se sentava na cama que havia sido destinada a ele.

- Quero que me conte o que realmente está acontecendo em Londres! Você passou muitos dias no quartel da Ordem e tenho certeza que tem mais informações. – falou Harry decidido.

- De fato, tive a oportunidade de presenciar algumas reuniões, mas creio não ter muito a acrescentar. Lupin foi muito preciso em suas explicações. – respondeu Draco.

- Você participou das reuniões? – perguntou o moreno intrigado.

- Sim, participei, por quê? – quis saber Draco.

- Normalmente, eles não nos permitem participar... – falou Harry com uma pontada de ciúme.

- Era uma situação diferente, Potter. Eles precisavam de informações sobre Bellatrix e minha mãe estava doente. – explicou sem a habitual arrogância.

- É claro. - disse Harry.

- Acho além do que já foi dito, as únicas coisas que posso acrescentar é que Alastor Moody será o próximo responsável por nós e Lupin vai liderar o plano para capturar Bella, agora se me dá licença tenho que fazer uma coisa. – falou se levantando.

- Espera, Malfoy! Ainda tenho outro assunto para tratar com você! – disse Harry se colocando em frente a porta.

- Eu já te falei tudo o que você queria e já passamos tempo demais no mesmo recinto sem tentarmos nos matar, não acha? – falou o loiro irritado.

- É sobre Hermione. Quero saber o que tá pretendendo com ela. Eu já falei pra você se afastar dela! Ela não será mais um passatempo pra você! Não vou permitir que brinque com ela! – falou Harry num tom bem menos cordial.

- Você só pode estar brincando, Potter... Quem você pensa que é para tentar mandar em mim ou em Hermione? Escute bem, porque eu só vou dizer uma vez: Eu gosto da Hermione e somente ela pode decidir se me quer por perto ou não, entendeu! – falou agressivo, encarando Harry e se retirando em seguida, deixando um Harry furioso para trás.

- Com uma guerra lá fora e Voldemort querendo minha cabeça, agora tenho que me preocupar com o idiota do cicatriz dando ataque de ciúmes... Sem dúvidas, tô pagando os meus pecados! – falava Draco para si mesmo indignado, quando foi interrompido por Hermione.

- Falando sozinho? – perguntou a garota.

- Hã? Não era nada... Será que tenho alguma chance de conseguir falar com você a sós neste lugar? – perguntou se aproximando demais de Hermione.

- Não temos muito espaço por aqui... Mas acho que podemos conversar na cozinha. – disse a castanha tentando se distanciar de Draco e seguindo pelo corredor em direção a cozinha.

Depois de tantos dias sem poder ver Hermione, até a cozinha do pequeno apartamento pareceu maravilhosa. Draco simplesmente a seguiu e assim que se viu longe de qualquer olhar curioso, puxou a menina para si, iniciando um beijo avassalador. Pouco a pouco empurrou Hermione, até que o corpo da garota esbarrou na parede, mas ele não pensava em parar de beijá-la, pelo contrário, quanto mais a tinha, mais a queria. Ele a abraçava forte e deslizava as mãos pelo corpo da menina de modo nada delicado, até que com muita dificuldade Hermione conseguiu recuperar os sentidos e afastá-lo.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?- perguntou a menina visivelmente contrariada enquanto tentava controlar sua respiração.

Draco não respondeu apenas a olhou confuso.

- Eu não sei que idéia você faz ao meu respeito, mas acho que posso lhe dizer seguramente que se enganou! – continuou, enquanto arrumava suas roupas, para em seguida deixar a cozinha pisando duro de raiva.

A ficha ainda não tinha caído para Draco, mas ele sabia que não podia deixá-la sair daquela maneira e por isso não pensou duas vezes antes de puxar a garota de volta para a cozinha.

- Espera! Qual é o problema? – questionou o loiro.

- O problema é que eu pensei que pela primeira vez na vida você estivesse me vendo como pessoa, mas obviamente me enganei!- falou a garota ressentida.

- Do que está falando? È claro que eu vejo você! – o rapaz tentou se defender.

- Se você me vê do mesmo modo como via as garotas de Hogwarts, prefiro ser invisível pra sempre! Esqueça que eu existo! – esbravejou a garota deixando o loiro sozinho.

Entrou no quarto e bateu a porta com força. Sua face estava vermelha, não sabia se pelo beijo ou por toda a ira que sentia. "Como pude ser tão ingênua? Imaginar que ele sentia algo de especial, quando na verdade só interesso... Não, não quero nem pensar! Não importa o que aconteça, não serei mais uma na lista de Draco Malfoy!" – pensava enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, furiosa como uma leoa enjaulada.

Enquanto isso, no quarto da frente, Draco se jogava na cama completamente derrotado. Ele não tinha imaginado que Hermione pudesse reagir daquela maneira. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que ele tem conseguiu entregar o colar para ela, mas talvez fosse melhor assim. "Aquela garota realmente é louca! Mas ela pode dizer o que quiser, brigar o quanto quiser, mas eu sei que ela também me quer! E eu vou fazer com que ela admita isso!"- pensava.

Mas Hermione Granger definitivamente não era louca como Draco sempre dizia, na verdade era muito comum quando o assunto era amor. Ela só queria as mesmas coisas que todas as garotas do mundo queriam: receber amor, carinho, atenção e respeito. Draco ainda não tinha se dado conta que ela lhe conhecia muito bem e sabia exatamente qual o seu procedimento com as garotas com quem se relacionava e definitivamente não aceitaria o mesmo tratamento e por isso havia decidido que se ele a quisesse teria que provar. Mas o que a garota não sabia é que ele jamais a tinha visto como as outras.

Draco Malfoy era, sem dúvidas, o maior galinha de Hogwarts; Jamais acreditou no amor, jamais levou nenhuma garota a sério; Para ele não havia sentimentos, havia diversão, mas por algum motivo Hermione era diferente. E depois de pensar com calma em tudo que tinha acontecido entre eles, decidiu que iria conquistar aquela garota custasse o que custasse.

E assim, se iniciou uma nova batalha Granger x Malfoy, a grande diferença é que dessa vez, ele queria que ela admitisse que estava apaixonada e ficasse com ele e ela queria que ele provasse que estava apaixonado e ficasse com ela, de modo que não tinha como definir vencidos ou vencedores.


	9. Chapter 9

Cap. IX – Alguém tem que ceder

Na manhã seguinte a discussão, Draco acordou cedo. Nos últimos tempos havia se acostumado a dormir pouco. Lavou o rosto, se arrumou e saiu do quarto onde Rony e Harry ainda dormiam serenamente. Chegou à sala, ainda sonolento e viu uma xícara de chá ainda fumaçando cuidadosamente colocada sobre uma mesinha, ao lado de uma pilha de livros, denunciando que ele não havia sido o único a acordar mais cedo.

Hermione havia dormido pouco. Passou grande parte da noite pensando em uma maneira de fazer com que Draco a enxergasse de verdade e, contrariando a lógica que seguia normalmente, decidiu iniciar um novo plano de aproximação. Quando percebeu os primeiros raios de sol entrarem pela janela, viu que não conseguiria voltar a dormir e decidiu aproveitar a tranqüilidade daquelas primeiras horas e ler um pouco na sala.

Vestiu uma calça preta e uma camiseta branca sem mangas, prendeu os cabelos e se dirigiu à sala sem fazer barulho. Ainda era muito cedo e não queria acordar as meninas. Escolheu alguns livros e pouco a pouco começou a devorá-los, fazendo algumas anotações em um pedaço de pergaminho.

Depois de algum tempo pesquisando, sentiu fome, algo raro pela manhã, e foi à cozinha buscar alguns biscoitos para acompanhar seu chá; Quando voltou para sala encontrou Draco, parou por alguns segundos e respirou fundo antes de continuar seu trajeto. Era hora de começar a atacar.

Ao ver Hermione, Draco logo imaginou que ela ignoraria sua presença, mergulhando nos livros, exatamente como havia feito durante dias em La Madeleine, mas para a sua surpresa não foi o que aconteceu.

- Bom dia! – disse a menina naturalmente enquanto colocava o prato com biscoitos junto à xícara de chá.

- Bom dia! – respondeu o rapaz meio desconfiado da atitude da garota.

- Acordou muito cedo... – disse a menina puxando conversa.

- Não tão cedo quanto você. – respondeu sem conseguir dar nem um passo.

- Acabei de fazer biscoitos... Que tomar seu café da manhã agora? – perguntou gentil, já se dirigindo a cozinha e servindo o café exatamente como ele costumava tomar, junto a um prato com biscoitos. Depois disso voltou ao sofá e começou a ler um pesado livro entre um gole e outro de chá.

Draco a olhava intrigado. Talvez ela não fosse louca, talvez ela estivesse apenas tentando enlouquecê-lo. Como poderia ser possível que depois de ter ficado tão furiosa na noite anterior, ela o tratasse tão bem? Não imaginava o que pudesse justificar o comportamento de Hermione, mas novamente decidiu aceitar o desafio e entrar na brincadeira.

Caminhou a até a mesa, pegou a xícara que a garota havia preparado para ele, tomou um gole, se surpreendendo por estar realmente do jeito que ele gostava. Foi até Hermione e lhe deu um leve beijo na testa dizendo: "Está ótimo, querida! Obrigada!", para se sentar longe dela em seguida.

Aos poucos os outros foram acordando e o pequeno apartamento se encheu de barulho e de vida. Gina e Luna foram as últimas a acordar e quando chegaram a sala, Harry, Rony e Lupin, já estavam terminando de tomar café. Ao passarem por Draco e Hermione e constatarem o clima estranho, Gina não resistiu e comentou: "Gente estranha!", obtendo um aceno de concordância de Luna.

O dia transcorreu em um falso clima de harmonia. Todos já haviam percebido que mesmo com toda a educação e gentileza com que se tratavam, algo estava errado entre Draco e Hermione. Durante todo o tempo trocaram falsas cortesias e farpas disfarçadas a cada tentativa de diálogo, sendo que na maioria das vezes, Draco levava a pior e o sonserino, que não estava acostumado a perder, ficava cada vez mais irritado com a forma contraditória da menina o tratá-lo.

Após o jantar Rony e Harry não tinham sono e permaneceram conversando no quarto sobre assuntos banais até que viram Draco adentrar o recinto com uma expressão chateada. Vendo a cena, Rony não se conteve:

- Malfoy, eu não sei o que você fez, mas eu não queria estar na sua pele! – falou o ruivo se divertindo com a derrota do sonserino.

- Do quê está falando Weasley? – perguntou Draco irritado.

- Do quê, não! De quem! Óbvio que falo de Hermione! Você a deixou realmente zangada! – disse sem segurar o riso.

- Não fale do que você não sabe! Talvez ela tenha ficado um pouco chateada, mas certamente já passou, ou ela não me trataria daquela forma... – disse mais para si do que para os garotos.

- Me desculpe, Malfoy! – disse Harry rindo. – Mas bem se vê que você não conhece a Mione! Mil vezes se ela estivesse te ignorando! Aquele excesso de educação é só o começo da tempestade! Melhor pedir desculpas logo!- concluiu o moreno.

- E de joelhos! – completou Rony, deixando Draco ainda mais preocupado.

Novamente a noite não foi das melhores. A conversa com os garotos só havia piorado as coisas. Não suportaria passar outro dia como aquele; Precisava reverter àquela situação e rápido, mas o que fazer, se ele nem mesmo havia entendido qual crime havia cometido dessa vez... Por que algumas mulheres conseguiam ser tão complicadas?– pensava.

Aquele seria o último dia do grupo em Nova Délhi e havia começado exatamente igual ao dia anterior: formalidades e gentileza disfarçando a distância. Hermione parecia estar decidida a não permitir que Draco se aproximasse dela além do extremamente necessário, o deixando ressentido.

O sonserino observava Hermione de longe pensando no que iria fazer. Tinha que pensar muito antes de agir, ou acabaria a afastando mais ainda. "Maldição! Eu tinha que me interessar justamente por uma garota tão complicada?" – perguntava a si mesmo, quando foi interrompido por Gina que se aproximou sem que o loiro percebesse.

- Pensando em como consertar a besteira que você fez? – perguntou a ruiva com um olhar severo.

- Eu não fiz nada! Aquela garota é que é louca, Weasley! – se defendeu.

- Tem certeza? – provocou Gina.

- Ela falou alguma coisa pra você? – perguntou intrigado.

- Ok! Já vi que vou ter que fazer o papel de sua consciência já que pelo visto, você não está acostumado a ter uma! O quê exatamente você fez com Hermione, Malfoy? – perguntou Gina bastante séria.

- Não fiz nada, juro! Nós estávamos na cozinha e íamos conversar, mas... – ele não concluiu a frase.

- Mas? – perguntou a menina o forçando a continuar.

- eu a beijei...- respondeu sem graça.

- Beijou? Ela está assim porque você lhe deu um beijo? – provocou Gina.

Ele não respondeu e nem precisava. Gina já havia matado a charada há muito tempo e percebendo que o garoto ainda não tinha compreendido as conseqüências de seus atos, achou por bem facilitar as coisas para ele.

- Você passou quase duas semanas sem vê-la e sem dar notícias; Ela sofreu todos estes dias com medo que te fizessem alguma coisa, pensando que podia até estar morto e quando você chega o que você faz? Você a leva para a cozinha e a agarra sem dizer sequer um "oi, como você está?"! Ah! Por Merlim! Ela não é um brinquedo, é uma pessoa! – falou Gina sem paciência.

- Foi o que ela me disse! Droga, eu não queria magoá-la, eu só... – novamente ele não conseguia dizer.

- Você só o quê, Malfoy? Fala! – disse a ruiva já irritada com a lentidão do sonserino.

- Eu só estava com saudades! – disse Draco alto demais chamando a atenção de todos.

- Ótimo! Então vai lá e diz isso para ela! – falou a ruiva empurrando Draco para a sala.

Mas as coisas não eram tão simples assim... Ele não podia simplesmente ir até Hermione e dizer "me desculpe, fui um idiota", ou será que podia? Draco Malfoy jamais havia pedido desculpas a uma garota e não sabia por onde começar, mas estava decidido a não permitir que a situação da praia se repetisse. "Preciso de uma boa oportunidade!" – dizia a si mesmo.

Mais tarde, todos estavam reunidos na sala e se perguntavam sobre o que fariam naquele dia, já que não podiam deixar o apartamento. Lupin permanecia trancado em seu quarto, onde se dedicava a analisar informações sobre Bellatrix.

- O que vamos fazer hoje? – perguntava Gina.

- Não sei... Não temos muitas opções! – lamentou Harry.

- Talvez agente não precise de muitas opções... Acho que só precisamos de uma boa idéia! – falou Luna.

- Então perguntem a Mione, ela é o gênio de plantão por aqui! – falou Rony chamando a atenção de Hermione.

- Na verdade, estava pensando em estudar. – respondeu tranqüila.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! – disseram as meninas

- Nem pensar em estudar, Mi! Temos que aproveitar nosso último dia aqui! – disse Gina se aproximando sorrateiramente da amiga enquanto lançava um olhar maroto para Harry que prontamente entendia o recado.

- Acho que a Gina tem razão! Hoje não é um dia para estudar. – falou Harry se aproximando de Hermione e fazendo um sinal para Rony.

- Hã? È mesmo! Não é um bom dia! – continuou Rony e posicionando próximo aos dois.

Draco apenas observava a arapuca que se formava em torno de Hermione, que distraída com a leitura nem se dava conta da atitude suspeita de seus amigos. Luna se aproximou de um velho aparelho de rádio trouxa e o ligou fazendo que um rock americano dos anos 60 ecoasse pelo apartamento. Era a deixa que estavam esperando.

Harry segurou Hermione, enquanto Gina arremessava o livro para Rony que corria em volta da sala, instigando a amiga a tentar tomá-lo de volta.

- Hei, me devolve! Esse é um exemplar raro, sabia! – dizia a garota zangada enquanto perseguia Rony, que subiu no sofá e rapidamente atirou o livro para Harry.

- Ora temos um gato para pegar os ratos! – falou Harry divertido lançando o livro para Luna.

Assim, o livro mudava de mãos sempre que Hermione tentava se aproximar. A garota já estava cansada de tanto correr quando viu seu precioso livro parar nas mãos de Draco que o segurava sem se mover.

- Ok! Fim da linha! Me devolve o livro! – ordenou a menina ofegante.

Rony fez uma cara de desgosto ao se dar conta de que como sempre, Draco Malfoy estragaria tudo, mas não foi bem isso que aconteceu.

- Já que você está pedindo assim com tanta delicadeza, não tenho como negar! – falou fazendo com que a menina se aproximasse dele com um sorriso vitorioso e em seguida arremessando o livro para Luna que gargalhava ao ver a cara de raiva da amiga.

- Você me paga Draco Malfoy!- berrou a castanha.

- Com todo o prazer, querida! – respondeu o loiro entrando de vez na farra.

Depois de algum tempo correndo e subindo em cima dos móveis, todos estavam exaustos, principalmente Hermione, que se jogou sobre uma poltrona, desistindo por completo de tentar recuperar seu precioso livro.

Observou Harry se sentar no chão, trazendo Gina para perto de si e Rony deitado no chão, rindo ao lado de Luna e pensou como era bom estarem juntos e apesar de tudo, ainda poderem brincar.

Vendo todos sorrindo e tentando recuperar o fôlego, Draco decidiu que aquela era uma boa oportunidade. Lembrou-se da conversa com Gina, se aproximou da poltrona em que Hermione estava e se sentou aos pés da garota, deixando-a nervosa.

- Posso falar com você? – pediu o rapaz sem dar chance para a menina tentar fugir.

- Eu tenho escolha? – perguntou sarcástica.

- Na verdade não. Só te deixo em paz quando você escutar o que tenho pra dizer. – falou decidido.

- Então seja breve, por favor! – respondeu impaciente.

- Tudo bem, serei breve! Na verdade só queria me desculpar com você pelo que aconteceu no outro dia; Sei que não agi corretamente...

Hermione mal podia acreditar. "Ele realmente estava lhe pedindo desculpas e demonstrando arrependimento sincero?" – pensava a menina, tentando assimilar as palavras do sonserino.

- Quando te disse que queria conversar naquela noite, era verdade... Eu tinha muitas coisas pra te contar e só me comportei daquela maneira porque estava com saudades. – falou deixando a menina atônita.

Hermione o olhou nos olhos e desta vez os viu novamente como um espelho d água – ele não mentia e definitivamente havia conseguido ganhar sua atenção.

- O que você quer exatamente, Draco? –perguntou séria.

- Para começar, quero que me desculpe e volte a sorrir pra mim. – respondeu de imediato, derretendo o coração da garota, que não conseguiu ter outra reação que não abrir um sorriso para o rapaz.

- Tenho certeza que você faz isso de propósito! – disse a castanha encarando Draco.

-Isso o quê? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Tentar me confundir! – respondeu Hermione um pouco contrariada.

- Na verdade só te confundo por que você me confunde primeiro! Se você não me deixasse sem saber o que falar ou como agir quando fico perto de você nada disso aconteceria. – justificou-se sorrindo enquanto beijava delicadamente a mão da menina.

- Então está dizendo que eu sou a culpada? – questionou Hermione sem perder a pose.

- Definitivamente, você é a culpada! Se você não fosse tão incrivelmente linda, talvez eu conseguisse conversar antes de te beijar ou quem sabe te entregar isso... – disse o loiro tirando uma pequena caixinha de veludo do bolso e entregando a garota.

Hermione abriu a caixinha e encontrou em seu interior um lindo colar de ouro branco com um delicado pingente de cristal em formato de coração.

- E-eu não sei o que dizer! – gaguejou a menina diante do gesto completamente inesperado de Draco.

- Não diga nada, apenas use! – disse se levantando e colocando o colar no pescoço da garota. – É uma jóia antiga, mas disseram-me que traz boa sorte!

Agora um tinha os olhos presos nos olhos do outro e nem se davam conta da movimentação que surgia em seu redor. Alastor Moody acabava de aparatar no centro da sala, cumprimentando a todos alegremente.

- Harry, meu rapaz! Como vai? – perguntou o auror empolgado, fazendo com que Hermione despertasse.

- Estou bem! - respondeu Harry se levantando.

- Tem certeza? A julgar por este cenário eu diria que acabou de haver um ataque de comensais por aqui! – disse Moody brincalhão ao observar a bagunça que os jovens haviam feito na sala.

-Alastor! Que surpresa! Não o esperávamos tão cedo! – disse Lupin, que chegava a sala.

- Decidi antecipar a viagem em algumas horas, para evitar a noite, sabe? Velhos hábitos! – explicou. – Então, meus jovens, prontos para partir?

Ninguém estava preparado para viajar antes do jantar, então imediatamente iniciou-se uma enorme correria. Todos andavam de um lado para o outro no pequeno apartamento tentando recolher seus pertences, já que não podiam usar magia – situação onde esbarrões se tornavam inevitáveis.

Em um destes esbarrões Hermione aproveitou para agradecer o presente de forma correta e deu um rápido selinho em Draco, dizendo "obrigada" e voltando a correr em seguida. O garoto permaneceu estático por alguns segundos e Rony acabou se chocando com ele.

- Acorda, Malfoy! – gritou o ruivo fazendo com que Draco despertasse se seu transe. Em outra situação, teria sentido raiva e provavelmente tentaria azarar Rony, mas naquele momento estava tomado por uma sensação tão boa, que se quer se importou. Era a primeira vez que ela tomava a iniciativa de beijá-lo e esse gesto significava muito para Draco.

Em pouco tempo estavam todos reunidos na sala com seus pertences e prontos para partir.

- Obrigada por tudo, Lupin! Mande lembranças a Tonks e a minha mãe! – disse Gina abraçando o professor e iniciando a sessão de despedidas.

Hermione foi a última a se despedir de Lupin, e após agradecê-lo por toda sua dedicação, se juntou aos demais em um círculo, iniciando uma nova viagem rumo a um novo lugar desconhecido.

Chegaram a um imenso pátio no interior de um casarão antigo; Haviam plantas de diversas espécies, incluindo as rosas que Hermione tanto amava. No lado esquerdo barris estocando água e algumas tinas de madeira. Acima de suas cabeças varais repletos de peças de roupas.

Todos observavam atentamente os detalhes do local, até que uma simpática senhora rechonchuda adornada por um xale colorido surgiu para recebê-los extremamente animada e falando depressa e misturando idiomas.

- Alastor! Que alegria! Pensei que não voltaria mais aqui!

- Lupe! Quanto tempo, hã! Como está?

- Ah! Estoy como o bom Dios lo permite! Mal pude acreditar quando recebi su carta! Oh! Estes são os jovenzinhos que mencionastes... Mas como son hermosos los rapazes!- disse a senhora deixando Rony e Harry um tanto sem graça e recebendo um sorriso cortês de Draco.

- E las chicas también son mui guapas! Venham! Entrem, por favor! – dizia a mulher sorridente, indicando um corredor um tanto escuro que levava a sala principal.

Guadalupe Maria de Castilho Long, ou Lupe, como preferia ser chamada, era uma senhora extremamente risonha e animada. Tinha a pele morena e cabelos negros cuidadosamente presos em um coque e usava roupas coloridas; Devia ter por volta de cinqüenta anos e era a proprietária da Hacienda "Las Nubens", localizada nas proximidades da cidade de Hermosillo, no México, onde o grupo permaneceria pelas próximas duas semanas aos cuidados de Alastor Moody.

Lupe não era bruxa, mas em sua juventude conheceu o bruxo Richard Long, que era amigo de Moody desde a infância, e com quem veio a se casar. Richard não se importou em deixar o mundo mágico para viver na fazenda com Lupe. Durante muitos anos, Moody e eles mantiveram grande proximidade, visitando-se constantemente; Mas após a morte de Richard há dez anos atrás, Lupe e Moody passaram a se falar somente através do correio coruja.

Para Moody era difícil retornar ao México após a morte de seu grande amigo. Nem mesmo ele sabia quantas vezes tinha adiado aquela viagem, mas quando se viu obrigado a pensar em um lugar distante e seguro para abrigar seus protegidos, não conseguiu pensar em outro lugar que não fosse Las Nubens.

Lupe estava radiante com suas visitas. Cumprimentou carinhosamente um por um e tratou de acomodá-los da melhor maneira possível. O velho casarão dispunha de muitos quartos, todos decorados com móveis antigos feitos de madeira. As meninas ficaram com os quartos do lado esquerdo e os rapazes com os quartos do lado direito.

As meninas pareciam encantadas com tudo, principalmente Hermione, que se sentia extremamente a vontade naquele casarão que lhe lembrava a casa de Don Diego De la Vega, o Zorro, um famoso herói trouxa dos filmes de sua infância.

O jantar transcorreu em clima alegre e divertido, todos se deliciavam com as guloseimas preparadas por Lupe, embora tivessem estranhado um pouco o excesso de pimenta na comida. Moody aproveitou o momento para agradecer Lupe por sua hospitalidade e esclarecer algumas coisas importantes com os garotos.

- Bem, quero dizer para vocês que podem transitar livremente por esta casa, que meu amigo Richard protegeu com os melhores feitiços de segurança que já existiram. Além disso, também tem permissão para utilizarem a área externa durante o dia, desde que se mantenham a uma distância segura.

- E o que seria considerado uma distância segura? – perguntou Hermione com sua curiosidade habitual.

- Bom, isso significa não ultrapassar cerca de cinqüenta metros além da casa, o que permite a vocês acesso a parte do campo, ao pomar e ao celeiro onde se não me engano, Lupe mantém belíssimos cavalos. – respondeu Moody.

- Podem utilizar sem receio todas as dependências da casa e se algum de vocês precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, peço que falem comigo! Quero que procurem se divertir o máximo que puderem! – disse a simpática senhora.

- Nós agradecemos senhora Long! –disse Harry gentil.

- Ora, querido, pode me chamar de Lupe, si? – pediu, recebendo um aceno do rapaz.

As horas correram depressa enquanto conversavam na sala, fazendo com que Lupe e Moody, cansados decidissem se recolher, deixando os jovens extremamente surpresos.

- Está certa que não há problemas em deixá-los sozinhos? – questionou Moody enquanto subia as escadas acompanhado da amiga.

- Garanto que eles estão seguros. Todos os empregados já foram devidamente instruídos e não haverá nenhum problema. - assegurou Lupe.

Na sala, o grupo se mantinha reunido próximo à lareira e conversava animadamente.

- Eles foram mesmo dormir e nos deixaram aqui? – perguntava Rony incrédulo lembrando do rigor de Tonks e Lupin quanto ao horário de se recolher.

- Ora, Ronald, Moody deve confiar completamente na segurança desta casa e, além disso, não somos mais crianças. – respondeu Hermione, enquanto se encostava em uma delicada almofada bordada com motivos florais.

- È a Mione está certa, Lupin exagerava! – concordou Gina.

- Então agora que temos liberdade, o que fazer com ela? – questionou Draco com uma expressão marota, enquanto Harry e Rony olhavam um para o outro com olhares nada inocente.

-------- Notas da Autora --------

Desembarcamos oficialmente no México, onde essa turma promete aprontar muito, mas muito mesmo. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e continuem acompanhando essa aventura.

Agradecimentos especiais a Michele, que continua me apoiando, e a , minhas novas leitoras que gentilmente comentaram minha história. E não posso me esquecer de agradecer ao incrível Arzobispo e suas capas perfeitas!

A próxima atualização está prevista para segunda-feira, 26 de novembro! Então até o próximo capítulo!

Imogen


	10. Chapter 10

Cap. X - Reis e Vassalos

Aproximava-se das onze horas da noite, o vento que entrava pela janela começava a ficar cada vez mais frio e aos poucos se iniciava uma chuva fina; Era possível escutar o barulho das gotas de água ao se chocarem contra as folhas das plantas que compunham o jardim do pátio interno.

Reunidos na sala do antigo casarão, os jovens protegidos da Ordem de Fênix pensavam ter motivos para comemorar; Ao que tudo indicava a estadia no México seria extremamente agradável, em parte pela companhia de Lupe, em parte pelo espaço de que tanto sentiam falta na Índia.

Sentados nas extremidades de um grande sofá aveludado de cor esverdeada, Draco e Hermione, trocavam olhares e sorrisos, sem prestar nenhuma atenção na conversa que se desenrolava em volta deles.

Rony contava uma anedota, quando começou a se sentir incomodado com o mais novo casal do grupo, que definitivamente não estava ouvindo uma palavra do que o ruivo estava falando, o deixando desconfortável a ponto de interromper seu raciocínio e questionar a situação.

- Eu tô ficando doido ou alguém tá vendo mais tá vendo o que eu tô vendo? – perguntou Rony um tanto confuso ao observar Hermione.

- Finalmente todos nós estamos vendo, Ronald. – respondeu Gina aliviada, recebendo um olhar contrariado do irmão que se levantou e se sentou a lado de Harry que permanecia com um olhar de desgosto.

- O que vamos fazer? – perguntou Rony para Harry sem que as meninas pudessem ouvi-lo.

- Acho que não há nada a fazer, a não ser ficar de olho... Eu já avisei que se ele a magoar, é um homem morto. – falou Harry sério, recebendo um aceno de concordância do amigo.

O incômodo dos garotos era visível e antes que acontecesse algo desagradável, Gina e Luna decidiram intervir e propor um jogo, onde meninos e meninos se enfrentariam e onde caberia aos vencidos permanecerem um dia inteiro sob as ordens dos vencedores.

- Então Mi, se junte a nós e vamos acabar de vez com esses garotos bobos! – falou Luna sorrindo, enquanto puxava a amiga pelo braço a afastando de Draco.

- Do que ela está falando? – perguntou Draco sem entender.

- Nada demais, é só uma brincadeira: Reis e Vassalos – explicou a castanha sorrindo.

- Ok! Todos já sabem como funciona: 3 minutos para escolher a tarefa dos adversários! Algo difícil, mas não impossível, porque a qualquer minuto os papéis poderão ser invertidos e você terá que realizar sua própria tarefa. O vencedor ganha o poder sobre seu adversário por 24 horas. –declarou Gina.

Logo as três garotas estavam no canto da sala cochichando mil maldades para as tarefas de seus oponentes. Draco as olhava atento achando graça da seriedade com que tratavam a tal brincadeira, que na verdade lhe parecia um tanto tola, mas não diria nada pelo simples fato de que Hermione parecia feliz e isso era tudo o que lhe importava. Permanecia inerte, perdido em pensamentos, quando foi bruscamente despertado pela voz de Rony:

- Vai ficar parado aí a noite inteira e levar um banho dessas metidas, ou vai ajudar? – disse o ruivo no seu tom habitual de impaciência.

Draco ainda não estava convencido, mas na falta de uma opção melhor, decidiu se levantar e ir até os garotos que pareciam completamente perdidos.

- E então? Qual é a estratégia? – perguntou o sonserino com certa indiferença.

- Esse é o problema! Não temos nenhuma! Temos que pensar em tarefas difíceis, que nós possamos realizar, mas elas não! – respondeu Harry.

- Se elas falharem e nós cumprirmos a tarefa ganhamos os pontos, é só isso? – questionou Draco irritando os garotos.

- È, é "só" isso, Malfoy! – revidou Rony estressado.

- Ok! Temos pouco tempo, então vamos ao que interesse eu pedirei a Gina que me traga o xale que Lupe estava usando e faça uma imitação dela. – disse Harry já se divertindo com a idéia.

-Eu... Eu vou pedir que Luna diga a escalação completa da seleção inglesa de quadribol! – disse Rony sorrindo.

- E você, Malfoy? O que vai pedir a Hermione? – quis saber Harry, intrigado com o silêncio do rapaz.

- Não se preocupe Potter, já tenho algo em mente. – respondeu arrogante.

Após três minutos, meninos e meninas permaneciam frente á frente, se encarando.

- Tudo bem, acho que elas não vão ter como vencer desta vez. – disse Harry tranqüilizando Rony.

- Vamos começar logo com isso! Todos conhecem as regras, mas só para relembrar não será admitido o uso de nenhuma forma de magia. Luna dirá a primeira tarefa! – iniciou Hermione.

- Certo! Quero que Rony Wesley vá até o jardim interno e me traga uma aranha em suas mãos. – decretou Luna, deixando Rony em pânico.

-A-aranha, você disse? – perguntou o ruivo tentando disfarçar o tremor de sua voz.

- Isso mesmo! – insistiu a loira.

- Vamos Rony pode ser uma aranha pequenininha, ela não falou nada sobre o tamanho. –disse Harry empurrando o amigo pela porta que dava acesso ao jardim interno.

Minutos depois, Rony retornava à sala com uma expressão derrotada no rosto e declarava: "- Eu não posso!", fazendo com que as garotas vibrassem e Harry e Draco o encarassem com uma expressão de reprovação.

Imediatamente Luna saiu em direção ao jardim interno e poucos segundos depois retornava trazendo em suas mãos uma aranha pequena e inofensiva, fazendo com que o ponto fosse declarado em favor de sua equipe.

- Tudo bem, cara! È hora de darmos o troco! – falou Harry. – Desejo que Gina Weasley faça para todos os presentes uma imitação da nossa simpática anfitriã, Lupe, usando seu xale!

Harry acreditava que a namorada não seria capaz de simplesmente "pegar emprestado" o tal xale e já cantava vitória.

- Oh, Merlin! Como vou entrar no quarto da Lupe e pegar o xale sem que ela note? Ela nem mesmo nos disse qual era o seu quarto... - disse a ruiva preocupada.

- Calma Gi, você consegue! É só ter cuidado e não fazer barulho... – disse Luna.

- Tudo bem! Eu consigo! – disse a menina decidida enquanto subia as escadas à procura do quarto de Lupe, deixando para trás o namorado atônito.

O corredor tinha pouca iluminação e um grande número de portas exatamente iguais, o que dificultava muito as coisas. Gina tinha um palpite que encontraria o precioso xale no quarto que se localizava no final do corredor; Abriu a porta devagar, mas para sua decepção, era Moody quem dormia ali. Seguiu verificando mais algumas portas, até que viu o pela fresta da porta o xale colorido pousado sobre um móvel de madeira, finalmente havia encontrado o quarto certo.

Empurrou a porta com cuidado e olhou em direção a cama para se assegurar que Lupe dormia, mas para não havia ninguém na cama e ela acabou sendo surpreendida pela senhora rechonchuda que permanecia acordada rezando um terço.

- Diós mio! Que susto me destes chica! Que passas? Estás bem? – perguntou aflita, ao ver Gina que neste momento se encontrava branca como uma folha de papel.

- Me perdoe, Lupe! Está tudo bem sim! – disse a jovem completamente envergonhada.

- Então, tu te perdestes? – tentou a senhora.

- Não, na verdade estávamos fazendo um jogo e minha prenda era pegar seu xale, mas era só uma brincadeira e eu iria devolvê-lo em seguida. – explicou Gina encabulada.

- Ah! Um juego de prendas! E porque não disse antes! Pode levar o xale, não tem problema! Tenho muitos destes... – falou Lupe achando graça e mostrando a garota uma infinidade de xales de todos os tipos que tinha em seu guarda-roupa.

- Muito obrigada, Lupe! – agradeceu a garota se retirando em seguida.

- Mas não se demorem a ir deitar que já está mui tarde! – advertiu carinhosamente a senhora.

- Pode deixar! – respondeu a ruiva fechando a porta.

Gina descia as escadas enrolada com o tal xale e com um sorriso triunfante, deixando os meninos pasmos com seu sucesso.

- Não acredito que ela conseguiu! – dizia Harry a si mesmo, quando sua namorada literalmente incorporou o espírito de Lupe e deu um verdadeiro show misturando inglês e espanhol e realizando uma imitação tão perfeita que arrancou aplausos até de Draco.

- É Weasley, tenho que reconhecer que você merece o ponto! – disse Draco tentando segurar o riso diante das caras e bocas de Gina.

Enquanto as meninas comemoravam, Harry e Rony começavam a ficar tensos imaginando o que poderia lhes aguardar.

- Tudo bem, seja o que vier agora, teremos que fazer! Não podemos deixar que ganhem! – dizia Rony, quando foi interrompido pela irmã.

- Ok! È minha vez! Quero que Harry Potter se vista de mulher e abrace seus amigos! – disse Gina causando risos e protestos ao mesmo tempo.

- Gina Weasley! Que espécie de namorada é você! Eu não vou fazer isso! – dizia Harry alterado.

- Então diga que não pode, amor! – respondeu Gina de imediato.

- Calma Harry! Se você não fizer não teremos mais como ganhar delas e você lembra o que aconteceu da última vez que elas ganharam... – dizia Rony fazendo o amigo pensar.

- Ora, Potter, você não tem segurança suficiente de suas convicções para colocar uma saia por alguns segundos? Fique sabendo que na Grécia antiga, homens costumavam interpretar os papéis femininos no teatro e nem por isso deixavam de serem homens de verdade. – disse Draco se divertindo mais do que devia com a situação.

- Droga! Como vou fazer isso? – perguntava Harry derrotado.

- Você pode usar minhas roupas – ofereceu Luna, guiando Harry até seu quarto, para minutos depois retornar ao lado de Harriett.

Harry, emburrado, desceu as escadas acompanhado por Luna, trajando um vestido azul de mangas meio fofas, com um cinto largo prateado na cintura e sapatos de salto alto. Seu cabelo estava cheio de gel e com fivelas coloridas; Seu rosto havia sido coberto com uma maquiagem nada discreta, fazendo com que ninguém conseguisse segurar o riso.

- Eu não acredito! – dizia Hermione vendo o amigo tentar se equilibrar em cima dos saltos.

-Amor, você está... Está ótimo! – dizia Gina sorrindo, fazendo com que Harry lhe lançasse um olhar assassino.

Rony e Draco riam descontroladamente da situação de Harry até que Luna interrompeu, lembrando:

- Agora só falta o abraço nos amigos!

Imediatamente surgiu um incômodo silêncio no ambiente. Aquela situação já tinha ido além do limite para Harry e ele não estava disposto a abraçar Rony vestido daquela maneira e muito menos abraçar Draco Malfoy.

- Vocês já se divertiram o suficiente! Vou subir agora mesmo e me livrar dessas porcarias todas! – disse Harry zangado já se dirigindo as escadas.

- Tudo bem! Vá em frente Harry e perca a tarefa! – provocou Hermione, fazendo com que Harry parasse e se aproximasse dela ainda mais furioso.

- Tudo bem! Eu vou terminar essa maldita tarefa! Mas garanto que quando forem as vassalas vão se arrepender dessa gracinha! – disse o moreno caminhando até Rony e Draco e puxando os dois pelo pescoço ao mesmo tempo num gesto rápido, sem que houvesse tempo para protestos.

- Me larga, Potter! Eu não concordei em abraçar você! – disse Draco revoltado empurrando o garoto.

- Mas agora já abraçou! – respondeu Harry dando as costas para o sonserino. – Além disso, se não ia abraçar, porque eu teria me convencido a me fantasiar desse jeito?

- E você acha que eu ia perder a chance de ver você pagar esse mico? – disse Draco sorrindo e provocando a ira do grifinório.

- Eu te pego, Malfoy! – disse Harry partindo com tudo para cima de Draco.

Uma briga feia teria começado ali mesmo se Rony não tivesse separado os dois e lembrado que aquilo era uma brincadeira e que eles estavam jogando no mesmo time. Embora ainda se encarassem raivosos, ambos concordaram em terminar o jogo.

Até aquele momento as meninas levavam a melhor e tinham a pretensão de manter a vantagem, até que foram surpreendidas com a tarefa de Rony para Luna.

- A senhorita Luna Loveggod deve nos dizer neste exato momento, a escalação completa da seleção inglesa de quadribol!

- Mas eu não entendo nada de quadribol! Não tenho a menor idéia de quem sejam os jogadores da seleção inglesa! Isso foi golpe baixo, Ronald! – protestou a garota.

- Apenas diga que não pode, minha linda! – dizia o ruivo visivelmente feliz, fazendo com que Luna bufasse de raiva.

- Eu não consigo! – declarou a menina, admitindo a derrota, e em seguida ouvindo Rony listar os jogadores em ordem alfabética, deixando meninos e meninas empatados no jogo.

-Muito bem agora só faltam duas tarefas! Hermione, você começa! – falou Gina.

- Se eu devo começar, prefiro tentar cumprir a tarefa que me for designada, se concordarem! – falou a castanha decidida.

- Se você prefere... È o Malfoy que vai dizer sua tarefa. – falou Rony, fazendo com que todos voltassem sua atenção para Draco.

- Muito bem! Creio que você não terá nenhum problema em solucionar um pequeno enigma para mim. – disse o loiro rodeando a menina. – È muito simples na verdade: desejo que desvende a identidade de três estados irmãos, onde percebemos um com muitos anos e mais novo ainda não nascido.

- E para que não restem dúvidas escreverei a resposta e a deixarei sob os cuidados de Lovegood. – disse Draco estendendo um papel dobrado para Luna.

- Três estados irmãos, onde temos um com muitos anos e mais novo ainda não nascido... - repetia Hermione, tentando raciocinar. Se um irmão tem muitos anos, deve ser este o mais velho...Velho, Primeiro, Antigo; Se um ainda não nasceu, certamente será o último, o mais novo. Novo, velho, antigo, último, passado.... – divagava a garota sentada numa velha poltrona marrom.

- Você sabe a resposta? – Rony perguntava baixinho para Harry.

- Eu não! Você sabe? – Harry devolvia a pergunta, fazendo com que os dois se olhassem meio desconfiados.

- Não se apresse, querida! Temos a noite toda! – provocava Draco, recebendo um olhar de censura de Gina, quando Hermione se levantou bruscamente, anunciando já ter uma resposta.

- Foi uma ótima tentativa senhor Malfoy, mas estou certa de que tenho a resposta do seu enigma. – falou a castanha vitoriosa.

- E qual seria tal resposta? – testou o loiro.

- Na verdade existem duas respostas. – declarou Hermione causando surpresa até no próprio Draco. – Tanto posso responder que estava se referindo ao presente, passado e futuro, como posso dizer que se referia ao ontem, hoje e amanhã!

- Ok! Presente, passado e futuro! Mione você conseguiu! – falou Luna sorridente, mostrando a todos o conteúdo do papel.

- Muito bem, é a vez de Hermione dizer a tarefa de Draco e lembro que se ele falhar e ela cumprir, nós ganhamos! – provocou Gina.

- A minha tarefa também é simples: desejo que cante algo que quisesse dizer para mim. Creio que o piano da Lupe possa te ajudar. – disse a castanha tranquilamente.

- Ah! Porque eu tenho que me vestir de mulher e passar a maior vergonha da minha vida e ele tem apenas que cantar uma música qualquer! – protestou Harry, enquanto Draco permanecia imóvel.

Ao contrário do que Harry e todos os presentes pensavam, aquela tarefa era tão ou mais cruel do que qualquer outra. Expor seus sentimentos em público era algo que definitivamente aterrorizava Draco Malfoy. Cantar algo para Hermione significava fazer uma declaração explícita e ele não estava preparado para aquilo; Por outro lado se negasse, acabaria magoando a garota. Estava num beco sem saída.

- Anda Malfoy! Essa é muito fácil, canta "Only you" e pronto! – disse Rony impaciente.

- Lamento, Weasley! Mas receio não conhecer essa canção... – respondeu Draco com uma expressão que denunciava que idéias malignas se passavam em sua mente.

A solução de seu problema apareceu diante de seus olhos e na verdade, era bastante óbvia: inverter o jogo. Ele se aproximou de Hermione e disse baixinho, de modo que apenas a castanha o escutasse: "- Estou apaixonado por você e não ligo a mínima em dizer isso na frente desses perdedores, mas hoje gostaria de ouvir o que você tem a dizer para mim!" – deixando a garota completamente trêmula.

"Oh! Merlim! Ele disse mesmo o que penso que ele disse? Ele falou com todas as letras que está apaixonado por mim?" – Hermione sentia-se como se tivesse acabado de ganhar o melhor presente de sua vida, pela segunda vez no mesmo dia e perdia-se em pensamentos, sem ligar para mais nada, quando ouviu a voz de Draco declarando que não podia cumprir a tarefa.

- Muito bem! Eu inverto a prova! Cumpra e vença o jogo! – o loiro instigava Hermione, sem se importar com os protestos de Rony e Harry, que estavam furiosos.

- Eu não acredito! O que esse imbecil fez? Podíamos ter ganhado! Eu não quero ser empregado delas o dia inteiro! Lembra o que aconteceu da última vez? Elas me fizeram desistir do jogo dos Cannos para levá-las a um monte de lojas trouxa e ficar carregando um monte de sacolas! – dizia Rony revoltado.

- Calma, Rony! Hermione não cumpriu a prova, então ainda não perdemos tecnicamente. – disse Harry lembrando de como a amiga era tímida.

- Não por isso, Harry! Mione vai cantar agora mesmo! – respondeu Luna levando a amiga até o piano.

- Desculpem, meninas, mas acho que não posso fazer isso! Não consigo pensar em nenhuma música! Faz muito tempo que não toco, acho que não me lembro mais! – disse a castanha tentando se esquivar e deixando um loiro profundamente decepcionado.

- Claro que você ainda se lembra, Mi! É só começar a cantar! Pensa como vai ser bom mandar neles um dia inteirinho!- incentivou Gina, fazendo com que Hermione sorrisse.

- È! Mi, canta aquela música que você cantou outro dia... A música do príncipe encantado! - pediu Luna, fazendo com que Hermione se sentasse ao piano e encarasse Draco uma vez mais antes de dedilhar as primeiras notas e começar a cantar:

"There is something that I see in the way you look at me

Há algo que eu vejo no jeito que você me olha

There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes

Há um sorriso, há uma verdade nos seus olhos

But an unexpected way, on this unexpected day  
Mas de um jeito inesperado, em um dia inesperado

Could it mean this is where I belong  
Pude saber que é disso que eu dependo

It is you I have loved all along  
É você que eu tenho amado todo tempo

It's no more mystery! It is finally clear to me!  
Não há mais mistérios! Isso finalmente ficou claro pra mim!

You're the home my heart searched for so long  
Você é o lar que meu coração procurou por tanto tempo

And it is you I have loved all along  
E é você que eu tenho amado todo tempo!"

Era difícil explicar a mistura de sensações que se faziam presentes em Draco Malfoy; Ele que nunca suportou a idéia da derrota, desistiu propositalmente do jogo, permitindo que as meninas saíssem vitoriosas. Mas este era apenas um fato insignificante, porque no final ele tinha ganhado o prêmio. Ouvia cada palavra na voz tão doce e incrivelmente afinada de Hermione e tinha certeza de que eram realmente ditas para ele. Não lhe importava a fúria dos outros garotos ou o que viria no dia seguinte. Definitivamente havia vencido! Ela o amava e isso era tudo que ele precisava saber.

-------------Notas da Autora------------

Eu sempre fui uma leitora voraz de fics Draco/Hermione e o que mais me chateava era que algumas histórias maravilhosas demoravam meses para serem atualizadas ou simplesmente eram interrompidas sem maiores explicações; Por isso, quando decidi escrever "Fênix", quis fazer algo diferente; Atualizo no limite das minhas forças para escrever tentando fazer sempre o melhor, procuro ficar atenta as sugestões (mesmo que não as utilize de imediato) e junto com o Arzobispo coloco uma capa para cada capítulo... São pequenas coisas, mas este foi o modo que encontrei para tentar agradar pessoas, que como eu, se divertem lendo essas histórias.

E em menos de um mês, uma autora completamente desconhecida, sem Orkut e se amigos que compartilhem do gosto por Harry Potter e companhia, conseguiu escrever uma fic com 10 capítulos e recebeu 200 acessos! Não podia haver melhor resposta e eu agradeço sinceramente por isso!

Em especial, a Michele minha consultora e a Liana que tem me acompanhado desde o início e minhas novas leitoras que gentilmente deixaram comentários com incentivos! Muito obrigada a todos!

Até o próximo capítulo!

Imogen


	11. Chapter 11

Cap. XI – Favores e Vingança

O sol brilhava intensamente, iluminando o dia e revelando cada pedaço da bela paisagem da fazenda. Las Nubens era realmente magnífica; E esse foi o primeiro pensamento de Hermione Granger ao abrir a janela de seu quarto de se deparar com a imensidão verde do campo, estrategicamente decorado com flores coloridas e animais pastando ao longe.

- Este certamente será um dia maravilhoso! – pensou a menina feliz, ignorando o cansaço do seu corpo que pedia por mais horas de sono depois de se manter acordado durante a maior parte da noite.

A noite anterior tinha sido inacreditável por mil motivos, mas quando fechava os olhos, tudo o que a garota conseguia era pensar em um certo rapaz loiro se aproximando devagar e dizendo baixinho em seu ouvido: "- Estou apaixonado por você e não ligo a mínima em dizer isso na frente desses perdedores, mas hoje gostaria de ouvir o que você tem a dizer para mim!".

Se alguém lhe perguntasse o que aconteceu depois ela provavelmente não saberia responder. A verdade, é que para alguém que sempre foi tão reservada como ela, a idéia de se sentar ao piano e cantar uma canção de amor diante de outras pessoas já seria por demais absurda; E se imaginar que ela o fez mantendo seus olhos fixos em um par de olhos azuis e sem deixar nenhuma dúvida de quem era o destinatário de tal mensagem, então ela concluiria que havia perdido qualquer traço de sanidade, de modo que preferia pensar que toda a noite anterior havia sido um sonho.

Foi uma boa tentativa, porém rapidamente descartada com um simples toque. Hermione passou a mão pelo pescoço e foi de encontro a um lindo coração de cristal que parecia ter adquirido uma coloração rosada naquela manhã.

- Oh! Merlim! O que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou a si mesma sentindo uma enorme vergonha tomar conta de seu ser. – Como poderei olhar para ele agora?

Mil pensamentos giravam na cabeça da garota, quando a porta do quarto foi subitamente aberta, fazendo com que a pele da menina se tornasse extremamente pálida pelo susto.

- Nossa! Que cara é essa, Mi? – perguntou Gina preocupada com a expressão da amiga que não se movia.

- Eu acho que ela não está se sentindo bem. – concluiu Luna guiando Hermione de volta para a cama e a fazendo sentar.

- Gina! Luna! Vocês precisam me contar o que aconteceu ontem? – perguntou Hermione assustada.

- Como assim? Você tá dizendo que não se lembra? – perguntou Gina ainda mais preocupada.

- Lembro, quer dizer não! Não de tudo! – falou a castanha um tanto confusa.

- Nos vencemos o jogo e agora temos vassalos ao nosso dispor! – respondeu Gina sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Não, Gi! Ela deve estar querendo saber da parte em que ela ganhou um namorado lindo, loiro e apaixonado! – disse Luna achando graça.

- Tá doida, Luna! Ela pode ter se esquecido de tudo, menos dessa parte, eu garanto! – respondeu Gina fazendo com que Hermione entrasse em transe.

Ela estava sentada ao piano e tentava escolher a canção certa, que dissesse algo que ela queria lhe dizer, mas não era fácil... Pensou em desistir, mas olhou nos olhos dele e entendeu que havia chegado à hora de responder a todas as coisas que ele havia lhe dito naquele dia, respirou fundo e tocou a única canção que seria capaz de falar por ela, a mesma canção que fez com que percebesse que estava apaixonada.

Ele a olhava hipnotizado, cada nota e cada palavra o faziam transbordar de alegria e ele nem mesmo conseguia entender porque sentia algo tão forte. Não se lembrava de quantas vezes garotas histéricas tinham tentado comovê-lo com declarações melosas ou lágrimas, mas ele nunca havia conseguido sentir nada além de pena. Por que com ela tudo era tão diferente? Tão intenso?

Já não havia ninguém ali... O mundo se resumia a ele e a ela. Enquanto ela cantava, ele caminhava em sua direção e acabou por sentar-se ao seu lado no banco do piano. Para ele, ela era um anjo que havia chegado a sua vida para fazê-lo renascer, depois de ter chegado tão próximo ao inferno e não havia como não se comover com seu olhar, seus gestos ou suas palavras. Após a última nota, ela baixou a cabeça envergonhada e ele imediatamente segurou uma de suas mãos e fez com que a menina o encarasse, beijando-lhe em seguida sem nenhum aviso.

Observando toda a cena de camarote, Luna e Gina vibravam de alegria, enquanto seus respectivos namorados olhavam tudo com o mais profundo desgosto, embora soubessem que aquela altura, já não havia o que pudesse ser feito para reverter à situação. Oportunamente, as garotas decidiram que Draco e Hermione precisavam de um pouco de privacidade e saíram de fininho, arrastando Harry e Rony.

Agora tudo estava no mais completo silêncio e na mais perfeita harmonia, até que Hermione se separou de Draco buscando ar. Se encaram novamente por alguns segundos, antes que o rapaz a puxasse para si novamente, mas não para um novo beijo e sim para um abraço. "Como era bom abraçá-la!" – pensava o loiro quando teve seus pensamentos interrompidos...

- Confesse! Você fez tudo de propósito novamente! – falou Hermione com um tom autoritário.

- Não sei do que está falando! – respondeu o loiro se fazendo de desentendido e se aproximando para um novo beijo, que não aconteceu porque a menina desviou rapidamente.

- Você perdeu o jogo e despertou novamente a fúria dos garotos de propósito! – afirmou a castanha enquanto se esquivava.

- Eu não gosto de perder e não perdi nada hoje, pelo contrário eu ganhei o melhor prêmio de todos: ganhei você! – falou Draco, beijando Hermione de forma intensa e possessiva, sem dar nenhuma chance de resposta.

A partir daquele momento as lembranças se reduziam aos beijos e ao perfume capazes de lhe deixar completamente tonta e de todo o trabalho que teve para conseguir entrar em seu quarto, já que nenhum dos dois queria se despedir. O pensamento lhe veio a mente, fazendo com que sorrisse involuntariamente.

- Viu como dessa parte ela se lembra, Luna! – disse Gina jogando um travesseiro na amiga e começando uma bagunça no quarto.

Era possível ouvir os risos de longe. Mas Harry e Rony não tinham motivos para sorrir. Passaram pelo corredor emburrados, ignorando Draco completamente. Teriam um longo dia pela frente...

Lupe havia preparado uma maravilhosa mesa de café da manhã e já estava sentada na companhia de Moody, com quem conversava alegremente, quando um a um os rapazes desceram e começaram a se servir em silêncio e extremamente sérios.

- E então? Estão animados para o dia de hoje? Pensei que poderiam fazer um passeio pela fazenda com Alastor... – falou Lupe com sua simpatia habitual.

- Seria ótimo, Lupe! – respondeu Harry desanimado.

- Mas o que aconteceu? Por que estão com essas caras? – perguntou Moody estranhando a postura dos rapazes.

- Não aconteceu nada, não. – respondeu Rony tentando disfarçar.

- Não digam que se tudo isso es porque non conseguiram derrotar las niñas no juego de prendas! – disse Lupe sorrindo!

- É! Mas só perdemos por causa desse aí! – falou Rony fulminando Draco com o olhar, que tomava seu café sem se importar com os olhares raivosos dos rapazes.

- Espera aí! Como sabe do jogo, Lupe? – perguntou Harry curioso.

- Ora, la chica de cabelos vermelhos me contou tudo cuando me devolveu mi xale, hoy bem cedo! – respondeu a senhora sorridente.

- Eu não acredito! Ela pediu o xale emprestado e você emprestou, fácil assim! – dizia Harry chateado.

- Si, por que não devia hacê-lo? – Lupe agora estava confusa.

- Não se preocupe Lupe! Esses dois bobões só estão assim porque teremos que passar o dia à disposição das meninas... Como se isso pudesse ser uma coisa ruim! – falou Draco desdenhando da angústia dos outros.

- Hahahaha! Como se pudesse ser uma coisa ruim? Você não sabe de nada Malfoy! Fique sabendo que eu não me darei ao trabalho de me vingar de você agora porque depois de hoje não valerá mais a pena! Fique sabendo que você tá com a mais diabólica de todas e antes do fim do dia já vai estar completamente acabado! – disse Rony num tom ameaçador que não agradou ao sonserino.

- É isso aí! Espera para ver o que sua doce princesa vai aprontar com você e depois conta pra gente, valeu? – disse Harry com a segurança de quem já havia sobrevivido para contar a história.

Quase como se adivinhassem, as meninas chegaram à mesa tomadas por uma alegria quase que contagiante. Distribuíam beijos e sorrisos, até para Moody, que por alguns segundos ficou completamente encabulado com o carinho inesperado das alunas.

- Ah! Lupe! Que mesa linda! – elogiou Hermione, recebendo um sorriso em agradecimento.

Sentaram-se de modo que cada uma permanecesse ao lado de seu respectivo vassalo e imediatamente começaram a desfrutar de seu poder.

- Ronald, querido... Creio que esqueci meu prendedor de cabelo em cima da penteadeira do meu quarto, poderia pegar para mim? – pedia Luna com falsa inocência interrompendo Rony no exato momento que este daria a primeira mordida no seu sanduíche de presunto.

- Já começou! – resmungou Rony se levantando da mesa e indo em direção as escadas, fazendo com que todos rissem.

- Nossa, Harry! Essa maçã parece realmente deliciosa... –começou Gina.

- Quer que eu pegue uma maçã pra você? – perguntou Harry tentando se antecipar ao capricho da namorada.

- Não precisa, amor! Ficarei com essa mesmo! – disse a ruiva tomando a fruta da mão do moreno e dando uma mordida.

Hermione permanecia em silêncio, pareceria distraída a qualquer pessoa que lhe observasse, mas Draco sabia que ela estava tramando algo e neste momento a palavra "diabólica" ainda ecoava em sua mente. Mas ao mesmo tempo, não acreditava que sua Hermione fosse chateá-lo justo no primeiro dia de namoro. "Não, ela não faria nada demais... Pediria dois ou três favores e pronto. Não havia porque entrar na pilha dos bobalhões." – pensava Draco quando seus pensamentos foram quebrados pela voz de Hermione.

- Oi, tudo bem com você? Parece distante... – perguntou a garota com a voz doce, fazendo com que Draco relaxasse e realmente acreditasse que não havia motivos para se preocupar.

- Tá tudo ótimo! Quer alguma coisa? Porque hoje estou aqui para servi-la. – disse o rapaz com segurança, tentando agradar a garota.

- Bom já que você perguntou... Eu queria tomar café, pode preparar para mim? – falou naturalmente sem notar a expressão de pânico no rosto do rapaz.

- Preparar? – Draco perguntava numa tentativa de ter escutado errado. "Por que não fica com minha fatia de torta ou me pede para ir buscar algo?" – pensava injuriado com a dificuldade de seu teste.

- Preparar, sim. Será que não é observador senhor Malfoy? – desafiou Hermione.

Draco sabia que não podia falhar ou Potter e Wesley nunca mais o deixariam em paz, depois de ter passado o tempo inteiro dizendo que seria fácil e acusando os dois de medrosos. Além disso, Hermione havia lhe pedido uma coisa que ela mesma já havia feito para ele... Seria frustrante se não conseguisse!

Lembrava-se perfeitamente daquela manhã em Nova Délhi, ainda estavam meio brigados, mas ela preparou seu café: "Acabei de fazer biscoitos... Que tomar seu café da manhã agora? – perguntou gentil, já se dirigindo a cozinha e servindo o café exatamente como ele costumava tomar, junto a um prato com biscoitos. Depois disso, ela voltou ao sofá e começou a ler um pesado livro entre um gole e outro de chá."

"Chá! È isso! Ela está me pedindo chá, porque na verdade, ela nunca toma café. Falou só para tentar me confundir, mas não conseguiu!" – pensava o sonserino enquanto abria um sorriso vitorioso, se vangloriando internamente de sua inteligência.

- E você quer o chá puro ou com torradas esta manhã? – perguntou o loiro estendendo uma xícara de chá fumegante para a garota.

- Só o chá, obrigada! – respondeu Hermione satisfeita em saber que ele realmente prestava atenção nela.

Após o café da manhã, o que se via era uma correria sem fim dos garotos tentando satisfazer os desejos de suas senhoras: massagens nos pés, cafuné, arrumação de armário, gelo para refrescar, frutas entregues na boca... Draco continuava fingindo não se incomodar com os pedidos de Hermione, embora internamente estivesse a ponto de explodir, gritando que não era um elfo doméstico. O dia permaneceu neste mesmo ritmo, até que as meninas decidiram que deveriam aceitar a sugestão de Lupe e acompanhar Moody num passeio pela fazenda, causando um certo alívio nos rapazes que imaginaram que teriam uma folga.

Mas é claro que as garotas não perderiam a oportunidade e explorar ainda mais seus pobres vassalos. Logo de início, Gina fez Harry carregar uma enorme bolsa colorida que nos pensamentos dele devia pesar no mínimo uns 20 quilos.

- Por Merlim, Gina! O que você colocou aqui dentro? – reclamava Harry carregando a bolsa pelo pomar.

- Nada, querido! São só alguns itens de necessidade básica! – respondeu a ruiva sorrindo.

Rony e Luna caminhavam mais a frente, acompanhados por Moody. Luna não tinha a mesma criatividade, ou seria mais correto dizer, a mesma maldade, de Hermione e Gina para pensar em tarefas para Rony... Então seu plano era dar uma canseira no rapaz. A cada cinco segundos, a loirinha esquecia ou perdia algo, que o namorado era obrigado a recuperar e ele já estava ficando realmente furioso, quando ela novamente solicitou "um favor".

- Rony! Eu tô cansada! Será que você poderia pedir a Moody para pararmos um pouco para descansar, na sombra daquela árvore? – pediu a garota.

Ao ouvir Luna pronunciar seu nome, Rony imediatamente sentia um forte impulso de sair correndo antes que a garota pedisse que ele fosse buscar mais alguma coisa. Somente naquela manhã já tinha lhe entregado três prendedores de cabelos, dois pares de brincos, pena, pergaminho e incontáveis copos de água ou suco. Definitivamente não estava disposto a procurar por mais nada e por isso mal pode acreditar quando a namorada pediu que descansassem. Falou com Moody, que mesmo sem gostar da idéia, acabou concordando, tamanha a insistência do rapaz.

Aos poucos o grupo se dirigiu à sombra de uma enorme goiabeira e foram se acomodando. Rony se atirou na grama úmida agradecendo por ganhar alguns minutos de paz. Harry imitou o gesto do amigo satisfeito por se livrar do peso da bolsa de Gina. Hermione e Draco foram os últimos a se aproximar e percebendo que o sonserino observava com algum receio a grama molhada pela chuva da noite anterior, a grifinória não hesitou.

- Eu estou cansada, queria me sentar um pouco... – falou meiga.

- Tudo bem! – respondeu Draco.

- Mas se eu sentar na grama molhada vou sujar meu vestido! Me empresta sua camisa? – falou a moça com uma voz quase infantil!

- Minha camisa? Você quer que eu tire minha camisa para você forrar a grama molhada? Sabe quanto custa uma camisa como essa? – falou indignado, provocando a fúria de Hermione.

- È isso mesmo! Quero a camisa e quero agora! – afirmou a castanha com segurança.

Draco estava furioso; Tentou protestar, mas ele havia prometido e não podia voltar atrás em sua palavra. Arrancou a camisa branca com raiva e a entregou a Hermione, que conforme havia prometido a usou para forrar a grama. Rony e Harry olhavam a cena de longe com um inegável ar de satisfação.

O tempo passou depressa para as meninas que se divertiam com cada detalhe da paisagem e das histórias que Moody contava sobre seus dias de juventude na companhia de seu amigo Richard. Para os meninos aquele havia sido o dia mais longo de suas vidas, sempre tendo que se desdobrar para satisfazer a vontade das princesas.

Retornaram para casa já no fim da tarde. Rony acabado por ter passado o dia inteiro correndo buscando coisas para Luna; Harry por ter carregado a pesada bolsa de Gina, que só depois de muito tempo ele descobriu que continha o almoço do grupo, junto com pratos, talheres e os demais itens de necessidade básica da namorada; E Draco com sua camisa de grife completamente destruída, além de ter sua pele num tom avermelhado após ter sido extremamente castigada pelo sol. Além disso, os três rapazes tinham arranhões por terem colhido rosas, que depois as meninas ofereceram a Lupe.

Lupe aguardava ansiosa o retorno de seus convidados, quando foi surpreendida pelo estado em que os rapazes retornaram. A mulher examinava um a um dos garotos assustando-se com o aspecto deles.

- Dios mio! O que aconteceu com los niños, Alastor! – perguntou preocupada enquanto observava os garotos se dirigirem a seus quartos.

- Não se preocupe, Lupe! Essas pequenas aprendizes de Morgana se excederam só um pouquinho em seus desejos, não foi meninas? – perguntava Moody se divertindo com as garotas que apenas riam.

- Bien, vou mandar servir o jantar dentro de quarenta minutos, então subam e se arrumem! – disse a senhora, sendo prontamente atendida.

Quando ficou sozinha com Moody, Lupe fechou a cara e repreendeu o amigo por ter permitido que a brincadeira chegasse tão longe.

- Non! Non foi engraçado! – ralhou Lupe, fazendo com que Moody parasse de rir. – Pobres niños!

- Não exagere Guadalupe, eles estão ótimos! Eles são jovens e estão se preparando para enfrentar coisas muito piores! Foi só uma brincadeira, um pouco cruel, mas ainda assim só uma brincadeira. – afirmou Moody.

- Posso não ser bruxa, Alastor, mas soy mujer... Y sei que non se deve incitar la crueldade de una mujer nem mesmo por brincadeira. Ellas devem se redimir e pedir perdão, para que aprendam que no hay diversion na humilhação de outro. – respondeu decidida.

- Mas se é esse o problema, lhe garanto que não há motivo para preocupação. Estou certo de que os rapazes saberão colocar as bruxinhas em seus devidos lugares! – disse Moody prevendo o que viria.

Draco tinha acabado de tomar banho e estava jogado na cama de qualquer jeito sentindo o incômodo da pele que ardia, tão exausto que não tinha a menor pretensão de se mover até o dia seguinte, quando ouviu sua porta se abrir num estrondo e Harry e Rony adentrarem seu quarto como quem entrava numa arena de luta.

- Potter! Weasley! O que vocês querem aqui? – perguntou o loiro visivelmente surpreso com a visita inesperada.

- Você sabia que a Luna tem mais de vinte pares de brinco! Vinte! E como eu ia adivinhar que ela queria justo os brincos azuis, hein? – perguntava Rony alterado.

- O que ele tá falando? – perguntou Draco sem entender.

- Ele tá falando de vingança, Malfoy! Aliás eu também quero! E você, vem com a gente? - perguntou Harry surpreendendo o sonserino.

Draco parou alguns minutos, pensando cautelosamente se devia se participar dessa vingança... Podia ser apenas um plano dos dois para o afastarem de Hermione, mas por outro lado não perderia nada em ouvir o que tinham a dizer.

- Então, o que vocês têm em mente? – perguntou o rapaz interessado.

- Certo. A idéia é simples... – Harry explicou todo o plano e acabou convencendo Draco a participar, visto que a ação seria executada conjuntamente e que não haveria riscos.

Enquanto isso do outro lado do corredor, no quarto de Luna, acontecia uma reunião semelhante, mas num clima bem mais divertido.

- Vocês viram a cara do Rony quando eu disse que tinha que ser os brincos azuis? – dizia Luna sorrindo.

- O coitado já tinha te trazido três pares! Mas e o Harry arrastando aquela bolsa pesada, tadinho... Eu fiquei com pena! – dizia Gina.

- Eu também fiquei! - concordava Hermione.

- Espera! A senhora Eu-sou-a-garota-mais-diábolica-do-mundo ficou com pena do Harry? Corta essa! Eu que fiquei com pena do Draco! – rebateu Gina.

- Foi hilária a cara que ele fez quando você pediu a camisa dele, Mi! – disse Luna sorrindo. -Acho que ele deve ter pensado que a camisa dele valia dez vestidos!

- Ah! É verdade! E o bom é que ele nem desconfia que eu não tava ligando a mínima para o vestido! – a menina confessou sorrindo.

- E então, o que faremos para que eles nos perdoem e voltem a nos amar? – perguntou Luna.

- Bom... acho que podemos mimá-los um pouco e retribuir alguns dos favores que recebemos hoje. – começou Hermione.

- Certo! Podíamos começar fazendo um café da manhã especial com tudo o que eles gostam e depois uma dose extra de carinho e mimos deverão resolver tudo. – concluiu Gina.

- Ok! Então que se invertam os papéis! – declarou Luna, antes de descer junto com as amigas para jantar.

O jantar transcorreu na mais perfeita paz, embora os meninos ainda estivessem meio desconfiados da postura das garotas, que já não pediam nada. Após a sobremesa Lupe convidou a todos para se reunirem na sala, mas os garotos recusaram alegando cansaço.

Subiram as escadas em direção a seus quartos, mas nenhum dormia. Estavam esperando que todos se recolhessem e que todas as luzes fossem apagadas, o que não demorou muito a acontecer. Uma vez que o silêncio tomou conta do local, saíram de seus quartos e se encontraram no corredor escuro.

- Tudo bem! Rony você tranca todos os banheiros; Malfoy você enche a tina que fica no pátio interna com água gelada e eu vou pegar a pimenta e trancar a cozinha e depois nos encontramos aqui! – definiu Harry, entregando uma pena para cada um de seus comparsas.

Imediatamente cada um saiu correndo para cumprir sua tarefa. Em poucos minutos, estavam novamente reunidos no corredor escuro, mas desta vez cada um ao lado da porta do quarto de sua respectiva senhora e munidos dos seus instrumentos de vingança. Rony utilizava um enorme barbante para prender as maçanetas das portas e caminhava depressa arrastando o início da peça até mais ou menos a metade das escadas. Era a forma que tinham encontrado para ganhar tempo e não perder o melhor da festa.

Uma vez que tudo havia sido preparado, era chegada a hora da vingança. Draco entrou no quarto de Hermione e a encontrou dormindo profundamente. "Está tão linda e dorme tão tranqüila... Eu não devia fazer isso, mas lembre-se que foi você que provocou!" – pensava como se quisesse se justificar, antes de colocar uma boa quantidade de pimenta mexicana em uma das mãos da garota. Agora precisava ser rápido, tinha que fazê-la passar a mão pela boca antes que acordasse com o cheiro ou com o ardor da pimenta e para isso usou a pena.

Hermione dormia tranqüila, e quase não se mexia, até que sentiu algo lhe incomodar bem próximo a sua boca e instintivamente procurou repelir o que quer que fosse passando a mão pelos lábios. E Draco cuidou para que a cena se repetisse três vezes antes de se retirar de fininho, sabendo que a garota não levaria mais do que alguns segundos para despertar. Saiu do quarto e encontrou Rony e Harry já na metade das escadas segurando o barbante e conseqüentemente prendendo as portas.

Não demorou muito para que começassem a sentir o barbante ser puxado e ouvirem os gritos, contaram de um à três, soltando o barbante bruscamente, fazendo com que as portas se abrissem subitamente e as garotas, cada uma em seu quarto, fossem lançadas ao chão pelo impacto; Em seguida correram para o pátio, onde assistiriam o grande final.

Gina tinha a face quase tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos; Luna começava a se sentir sufocada e lágrimas brotavam dos olhos de Hermione. Todas corriam a casa em busca de água, mas como todos os banheiros estavam trancados, desceram as escadas e correram em direção à cozinha. Forçavam a porta, mas era inútil, também estava trancada. A sensação era horrível, parecia que o corpo estava em pleno processo de combustão... Hermione mal conseguia pensar, quando se lembrou da água estocada em tinas no pátio interno.

- O pátio! Vamos! - foi tudo o que a garota conseguiu dizer, antes de sair correndo em direção ao pátio junto das amigas.

Chegando ao pátio, as meninas encontraram uma enorme tina de água absurdamente gelada e imediatamente mergulharam suas cabeças ao som das risadas dos garotos que agora observavam satisfeitos suas nobres senhoras perderem completamente a pose.

- Eu não acredito que tiveram coragem de fazer isso com a gente! – brigava Luna, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Considere-se novamente solteiro, senhor Harry James Potter! – gritou Gina enfurecida.

Mas não adiantava, quanto mais elas brigavam, mais eles riam. Hermione permanecia de joelhos ao lado da tina. Tinha os cabelos e a maior parte de sua camisola encharcada pela água e seus olhos brilhavam de raiva.

- Calma, meninas! Foi só uma brincadeirinha! – dizia Rony tentando acalmar Luna, que se retirava sem querer muita conversa, sendo imediatamente seguida pelo ruivo.

- Gina, amor! Vem cá! – Harry tentava se aproximar. – Você sabe que eu te amo e nunca deixaria você se machucar de verdade! – falou o moreno abraçando a namorada, que no início o repeliu, mas logo cedeu, retribuindo o abraço, deixando que ele lhe levasse dali.

Agora que não havia mais risos, Draco começava a ficar apreensivo com a reação de Hermione; Ela não havia gritado, nem brigado como as outras e isso não era um bom sinal. Devagar, o sonserino se aproximou e tocou o ombro da castanha, que reagiu imediatamente.

- Saia daqui! – falou com raiva.

- É exatamente o que pretendo fazer, desde que você venha comigo! – respondeu o rapaz decidido, enquanto levantava a menina do chão. – Vem, eu vou cuidar de você!

O rapaz cobriu delicadamente o corpo da menina com uma toalha felpuda; Sabia que ela não se virava para ele por que havia molhado sua camisola branca.

- Por que fez isso? – perguntou Hermione um tanto confusa.

- Vocês passaram o dia inteiro nos fazendo de elfos domésticos e mereciam uma lição! – respondeu o loiro abraçando a menina e a levando em direção as escadas.

- Não acredito que se juntou com Harry e Rony pra se vingar de mim! – disse Hermione.

- Só concordei porque vi que não era nada demais! – se justificou enquanto entrava no quarto da menina.

- Nada demais? Minha garganta ainda está queimando! Você devia experimentar aquela pimenta, antes de dizer isso! – respondeu indignada.

- Mas já passou e agora eu já disse que vou cuidar de você! – disse o rapaz colocando a garota na cama e se retirando para retornar em seguida com um copo cheio de pedaços de gelo nas mãos.

Sentou-se devagar na cama e sem dizer uma palavra, colocou um pedaço de gelo na própria boca, passando-a em seguida para a menina, através de um beijo. Agora a pedra de gelo deslizava sobre a pele ainda quente da garota, deixando um rastro molhado, que Draco seguia com beijos. A razão de Hermione a alertava para o perigo da situação, mas seu corpo e seu coração ignoravam. Logo estava completamente perdida entre beijos e carinhos e seria incapaz de responder até qual era seu o próprio nome.

_Vou! Entre a redenção e o esplen__dor de por você viver..._

_Sim! Quis sair de mim, esquecer quem sou e respirar p__or ti_

_E assim transpor as leis mesquinhas dos mortais...__  
_

Talvez pela primeira vez na vida, Draco tivesse agido inocentemente. Não havia planejado nada... Sabia que o gelo aliviaria a sensação de ardência causada pela pimenta e por isso decidiu oferecer a Hermione; Não tinha nenhuma pretensão até que seus olhos param na boca da garota, que nunca lhe parecera tão convidativa; Desejava beijá-la e simplesmente lhe veio à idéia.

_Agoniza virgem Fênix, o__ amor! Entre cinzas arco-íris esplendor!_

_Por viver às juras de satisfazer o ego mortal..._

_Coisa pequenina, centelha divina ren__asceu das cinzas onde foi ruína_

_Pássaro ferido, hoje é paraíso..._

Em poucos segundos já não tinha nenhum controle, apenas a beijava, tocava e procurava aproveitar cada sensação que isso lhe trazia. Mas quando o garoto a puxou com mais força, colocando seu corpo sobre o da menina, ela reuniu todas as suas forças e o afastou.

- Não posso! – disse ofegante.

- Eu sei! Me desculpe! – falou sentando-se na cama de costas para Hermione.

- Só prometa que não ficará chateado comigo, tá? – pediu com voz doce, enquanto o abraçava, temendo que ele a deixasse.

- Eu não estou chateado. E nunca ficaria chateado por isso! – disse o rapaz se levantando, fazendo com que o coração de Hermione se enchesse de alegria.

Draco deu um beijo suave na testa na garota e começava a caminhar em direção a porta, quando sentiu Hermione segurar sua mão e dizer: "- Não vá! Fica comigo!" e novamente levá-lo em direção a cama.

_Luz da minha vida, pedra de__ alquimia_

_Tudo o que eu queria, renascer das cinzas...  
_

"Como recusar um convite como aquele?" – pensava o rapaz voltando a acomodar Hermione em seus braços e cobrindo a ambos com um cobertor. Ainda não acreditava em tudo que tinha acontecido ao longo de um único dia.

- Que coisa! Você me dá a maior canseira, estraga uma de minhas camisas preferidas e depois tenta me matar por insolação... – começou o Draco.

- È, mas você me envenenou com pimenta! – interrompeu Hermione.

- É verdade! Mas que jeito de se começar um namoro, não? – disse o loiro abrindo o sorriso que Hermione tanto amava.

- E nós começamos? – perguntou a menina surpresa, se virando para olhar nos olhos do rapaz.

- Não começamos? – agora Draco estava confuso.

- Não lembro de você ter me dito nada a esse respeito. – respondeu fazendo manha.

- Eu não acredito nisso! Nós passamos os últimos dois dias juntos; Nós nos beijamos; E eu te dei um colar que pertenceu a minha mãe e agora estamos aqui... O que foi que faltou? Será que eu esqueci de alguma coisa? – perguntou o loiro chateado.

- Na verdade esqueceu, sim! Esqueceu de pedir que eu fosse sua namorada! – respondeu Hermione naturalmente.

- Ah, Merlim, como você se prende em detalhes! O que quer? Devo ficar de joelhos e implorar que me aceite? Ou posso simplesmente te beijar e dizer que eu quero que fique comigo pra sempre? – questionava o rapaz fazendo a menina sorrir antes de puxá-la para si e fazê-la olhar em seus olhos.

- Não estou brincando! Quero que você e isso não é uma coisa de momento, pelo contrário, não vai conseguir se livrar de mim mesmo que queira. – falou sério, encarando a garota.

- E quem disse que quero me livrar de você? – disse Hermione, antes de puxar seu namorado para um beijo demorado.

_E eu! Quando o frio vem nos aquecer o co__ração_

_Quando a noite faz nascer a__ luz da escuridão_

_E a dor revela a mais esplêndida emoção... O amor!_

------------Notas da Autora-------------

Espero que tenham gostado de mais este capítulo! Me diverti bastante escrevendo. Tenho muitos agradecimentos para fazer desta vez e vou aproveitar a oportunidade para responder algumas perguntas e dar algumas explicações.

Como todos já sabem, as minhas maravilhosas capas são todas criadas pelo Arzobispo, que tem ficado muito feliz com os elegios que temos recebido. Visistem o site e confiram outros tipos de montagens.

**Agradecimentos a minhas leitoras e amigas:**

Michele: Que bom que se divertiu com a brincadeira dos meninos! Conforme eu havia prometido, o México é diversão total, mas lembre-se que em breve partiremos para outro continente, e para o desfecho dessa odisséia. Não se esqueça me dar sua opnião sobre minhas idéias para a segunda parte da Fênix, ok?

Vicky: Novamente agradeço por sua atenção e seus comentários! Fico feliz em poder contar com você. Estou fazendo de tudo para manter o mesmo ritmo de atualização em atenção a vocês que acompanham minha história. Muito obrigada mesmo!! E por favor, não deixe de me mandar suas sugestões e impressões sobre a história.

Ingrid: Espero que tenha se divertido com mais este capítulo, o próximo virá com uma grande encrenca. Muito obrigada por sua atenção e pelo elogio!

Ana-Chan: Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Fiquei muito feliz com seus comentários! Você está corretíssima: a música Fênix do Jorge Vercilo, é o tema do Draco e inspira o nome da fic (você foi a primeira pessoa que comentou sobre essa associação). Poucas músicas que aparecem na história, mas elas tem grande importância, porque além de compor a cena, acabam explicando muita coisa. Até agora, usei três músicas, uma em português, uma em inglês e outra em espanhol e todas tem mensagens que completam a história. Pelo nome e pelo que li nas suas fics, você gosta de cultura japonesa, então fiquei pensando se você já leu as publicações de Matsuri Hino...Adoro as coisas dela! Muito obrigada pelo seu apoio e não deixe de me dizer o que achou deste capítulo!

Mais uma vez, aproveito para agrader a todos que tem acompanhado a minha história!

E até o próximo capítulo!

Imogen

.com


	12. Chapter 12

Cap. XII – Crime e Castigo

"Você é o presente que nunca pedi; um pedaço de céu que não mereci; Todos os meus desejos se cumpriram em você e por isso não quero te perder..."

Há muito tempo Draco Malfoy não tinha uma noite de sono tão tranqüila como aquela. Já não havia o medo ou a agonia dos constantes pesadelos com Lúcio ou Voldemort; Pelo contrário, somente uma sensação de conforto e bem-estar tomava conta de seu corpo, além do perfume único de Hermione. Depois de tantas confusões, estavam cansados e o sono não demorou a chegar, fazendo com que depois de uma breve conversa, acabassem dormindo abraçados.

Toma-me em teus braços! Sou parte de ti! Você é meu sol... Luz, calor e vida, para mim...

Os primeiros raios de sol entravam pela janela, anunciando para Draco que era hora de sair dali, caso não quisesse se meter em grandes apuros. Despediu-se de Hermione com um leve beijo, procurando não acordá-la e saiu do quarto de fininho, sem fazer nenhum barulho. Era incrível como sua vida tinha mudado tanto em tão pouco tempo... Jamais poderia imaginar que se interessaria pela sabe-tudo e que ficaria tão feliz com o simples fato de tê-la por perto durante uma noite. Fechava a porta cuidadosamente, quando viu Harry sair do quarto da frente, repetindo o mesmo gesto com igual cuidado.

- Malfoy! O que você faz no quarto de Hermione? Não me diga que... – falava Harry contrariado.

- Cala boca, Potter! Quer acordar a casa toda! Fica na sua que não te devo satisfações! – falou Draco retomando sua arrogância habitual, embora tentasse falar baixo.

Harry sentiu-se queimar de raiva e preparava-se para responder Draco à altura, quando viu a porta do quarto ao lado se abrir e Rony sair com uma cara suspeita, tentando desamarrotar sua camisa.

- Harry! Malfoy! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Rony meio encabulado e ao mesmo tempo, respirando aliviado por não ter encontrado Lupe ou Moody.

- Esse filhote de comensal tava no quarto da Mione! – respondeu Harry zangado e visivelmente enciumado.

- O quê? Como assim? Você passou a noite no quarto da Mione? – perguntou Rony com a face vermelha, encurralando Draco contra uma parede.

- E o que você tem com isso, Wesley? Pare de se preocupar com Hermione e vá se preocupar com sua irmã, porque eu posso garantir que ainda não aconteceu nada entre mim e Hermione, mas duvido que o Potter possa dizer o mesmo em relação à Weasley! – disse o sonserino, empurrando Rony e iniciando uma verdadeira guerra.

Rony não sabia se primeiro batia em Malfoy ou matava Harry, optando por atacar os dois. Harry por sua vez, não tinha nenhuma dúvida e partiu furioso para cima de Draco. E em meio a um festival se socos e ponta pés, Hermione que havia acordado com a confusão, entrava no meio da briga tentando acalmar os ânimos. Em poucos segundos, Luna e Gina se uniam a amiga numa tentativa inútil de controlar os garotos.

- Parem ahora! Que pensam que estan haciendo? - Lupe gritava nervosa com as mãos na cabeça, enquanto caminhava depressa pelo corredor ainda com roupas de dormir.

Moody, que dormia no quarto localizado na outra extremidade do corredor, acordou sobressaltado com os gritos. Saiu do quarto de varinha em punho imaginando estarem sofrendo um ataque de comensais, para encontrar no final do corredor seus protegidos completamente descontrolados tentando matar uns aos outros, enquanto as meninas em pânico tentavam apartá-los.

- Mas o que é isso? Parem imediatamente! – berrou Moody, chamando a atenção de todos.

Em poucos segundos, estavam todos sentados no sofá da sala em silêncio, sob os olhares inquisidores de Moody e Lupe que andavam de um lado para o outro, ainda tentando assimilar as cenas que tinham assistido há poucos minutos.

- Muito bem! Alguém pode me explicar o que aconteceu? – começou Moody com a autoridade de quem já havia presidido diversos interrogatórios.

- Os meninos se desentenderam, professor... – começou Hermione.

- E porque se desentenderam? – perguntou Moody, se aproximando da garota e forçando-a a continuar.

- Ciúmes, eu acho... – falou baixando a cabeça.

- Então estavam tentando se matar por ciúmes! Eu não tenho tempo para infantilidades! De que adianta que a Ordem proteja vocês dos comensais se basta dar as costas para que tentem matar uns aos outros! – falou Moody perdendo a paciência.

- Calma, Alastor! Non é assim que vamos resolver la question! Temos que saber lo que se passou! Podem dizer-me lo que causou esse ciúme? – perguntou Lupe tentando entender o que realmente havia acontecido.

- Tudo começou por causa desse daí! – disse Harry apontando para Draco. – Eu o vi saindo do quarto de Hermione ao amanhecer!

- Madre de Dios! Passaram la noche juntos? – gritou Lupe entrando em pânico.

Hermione não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Sentia-se envergonhada e não por mais que tentasse, não conseguia encontrar em sua mente uma maneira de explicar a Lupe e a seus amigos que não havia acontecido nada entre ela e Draco. Com a fama que o sonserino tinha em Hogwarts, ninguém jamais acreditaria na palavra dela. Sentia um desespero crescer dentro de si, quando ouviu Draco questionar Harry:

- Hei! È fácil acusar, né Potter? Mas porque não conta para eles onde você estava exatamente quando me viu? – defendeu-se Draco.

- Cometeu uma falta realmente grave senhor Malfoy e terei que tomar providências! Mas agora, me responda o que fazia acordado tão cedo e onde estava quando viu o senhor Malfoy, senhor Potter? – perguntou Moody encarando Harry.

- Estava saindo do quarto da Gina... – respondeu o moreno sem ter como mentir, fazendo com que Lupe desse um novo grito de espanto.

- E é por isso que eu vou matar ele! – berrou Rony se precipitando para cima de Harry e sendo prontamente impedido por Moody.

- Ninguém aqui vai matar ninguém! Como puderam proceder deste modo? Estoy profundamente decepcionada com los dos! – disse a mexicana, fazendo com que Draco e Harry se sentissem mal. - Mas ahora me expliquem mas una cosa, onde estava Ronald y como ele entrou na briga? – quis saber Lupe.

- E-eu os vi quando estava saindo do quarto de Luna! – declarou Rony ficando completamente vermelho.

- Tu sabias disso, Alastor? – questionou Lupe.

- Eu não! Garanto que jamais fui informado desta situação! – defendia-se o professor, enquanto ouvia um verdadeiro sermão Lupe em espanhol.

Enquanto Lupe brigava com Moody, acusando o amigo de ter se preocupado tanto com os tais comensais que não foi capaz de enxergar o que se passava de baixo de seu próprio nariz, outra discussão se iniciava.

- Como pode falar do Potter, se estava com a Lovegood, cabeça de fósforo? – Draco provocava Rony se divertindo com a situação e imediatamente recebendo um olhar de censura da namorada.

- É isso aí! Malfoy tem razão! Pare de besteira Ronald, porque eu sei que você tem estado com Luna há muito mais tempo do que eu e Harry! – falou Gina iniciando uma nova discussão.

- Não é verdade! E mesmo que fosse, são casos diferentes! – tentou se defender Rony.

- É claro que Gina está falando a verdade, fui eu mesma que contei para ela! E agora você vai me explicar porque com ela o caso é diferente! – defendeu Luna irada.

- V-você contou? – perguntava Rony incrédulo, enquanto as duas extremamente sérias apenas confirmavam com a cabeça.

- Hei, espere um pouco! Falando em contar... Como é que você fica com o Malfoy e não nos conta? Isso foi traição, dona Hermione! – falou Gina virando-se para a amiga.

- Eu concordo! Sempre te contamos tudo e você como retribui? – apoiou Luna.

- Não! Não aconteceu nada, eu juro! – disse Hermione ficando totalmente sem graça e tentando se defender.

- Basta! Estão todos de castigo! Subam ahora para sus quartos! – berrou Lupe, pondo um fim a discussão.

Passaram o dia isolados em seus quartos, sem sair sequer para realizar as refeições, que foram servidas por Lupe nos respectivos dormitórios. Não conseguiam imaginar o que aconteceria, nunca pensaram ver Moody tão furioso.

Moody e Lupe passaram várias horas tentando decidir qual seria a solução mais adequada para o problema. Inicialmente pensaram em comunicar o ocorrido a Ordem e aos responsáveis, mas depois decidiram que poderia não ser uma boa idéia trazer mais um problema, no meio da guerra. Mas por outro lado, não podiam permitir que as coisas continuassem daquela maneira... Era hora de redefinir as regras da casa; A partir dali, todos teriam que andar na linha.

A nova rotina da casa não agradou muito a princípio, mas ninguém ousava reclamar. O Moody tranqüilo e relaxado dos primeiros dias havia desaparecido por completo, dando lugar a um verdadeiro general que tudo via e tudo sabia. Lupe continuava simpática e gentil e sempre que possível, tentava coibir os exageros do amigo.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Luna, Gina e Hermione, empenhavam-se ao máximo para fazer com que os garotos fizessem as pazes, mas eles eram teimosos e insistiam em ignorar uns aos outros. Seria uma situação engraçada, se não fosse trágica na verdade... Em breve, aqueles garotos enfrentariam Voldemort e seus comensais em um campo de batalha e se não trabalhassem juntos, anulariam qualquer chance de vitória. E consciente disso, Hermione, decidiu que era hora de recorrer à outra forma de abordagem.

- Professor, será que posso falar com o senhor um instante? – pediu a garota, parada na porta do quarto de Moody.

- Claro que sim! Entre, senhorita Granger! – respondeu Moody fechando o livro que tinha nas mãos e fazendo um gesto para que a menina se aproximasse.

- É sobre os meninos... Eles continuam insistindo em não se falar e eu já não sei o que fazer! E pensei que o senhor talvez pudesse ajudar... – disse a menina meio hesitante.

- Eu? – perguntou o velho auror um tanto surpreso. – Quer que eu ordene que voltem a se falar?

- Não, na verdade, queria que conversasse com eles. O senhor já viu uma guerra antes, tem consciência das dificuldades que vamos enfrentar, dos riscos que vamos correr e pode convencê-los a se unirem novamente em nome desse objetivo comum. – começou Hermione despertando a atenção de Moody.

- Como sempre a senhorita parece pensar em tudo... – respondeu o auror um tanto intrigado com o pedido.

- Eu não sei o que está por vir, mas sei que temos que permanecer unidos daqui pra frente. – disse séria.

- Mais um raciocínio correto... Não vou lhe dar garantias, mas me comprometo a tentar! Já são adultos e precisam crescer! – disse Moody, fazendo com que Hermione se retirasse satisfeita.

Naquela noite, logo que terminou o jantar, Moody convocou os rapazes para uma reunião no fundo do casarão. Era estritamente proibido deixar a casa durante a noite e por isso, todos estranharam de início, mas seguiram o professor. Enquanto saiam pela porta, as meninas olhavam umas para as outras com olhares cúmplices e esperançosos.

Circulando a casa, os garotos se depararam com uma fogueira, um litro contendo um líquido transparente e algumas mantas; Não sabiam o que iria acontecer, mas todos perceberam que tudo havia sido preparado cuidadosamente para aquele momento.

- Vamos, sentem-se! – pediu Moody, enquanto ele mesmo se acomodava sobre uma manta. – Eu e meu velho amigo Richard passamos várias noites conversando em torno de fogueiras como essa... O fogo pode ser um bom amigo, capaz de escutar as mágoas e os lamentos de um homem e depois extingui-los junto com suas últimas chamas que se desfazem após algumas horas de reflexão... – filosofou.

- Não entendo o que isso quer dizer! – disse Harry desconfiado fitando o professor.

- Quer dizer, senhor Potter, que chegou a hora de vocês colocarem nessa fogueira todas as suas diferenças e começarem a olhar para o que estar por vir! – respondeu tranquilamente o professor, abrindo a garrafa e se servindo de uma pequena dose de tequila.

- Se nos trouxe aqui para tentar fazer com que eu volte a falar com estes aí, acho melhor me retirar! – falou Rony contrariado, já se levantando.

- Sente-se aí, senhor Weasley! – ordenou Moody, fazendo com que Rony não tivesse escolha. – Vocês não são mais crianças, então comecem a agir como homens! São amigos e em pouco tempo estarão enfrentado a morte lado a lado e quero saber se vão suportar fazer isso sem confiar uns nos outros! – começou o auror, fazendo com que todos refletissem.

- Acha mesmo que podemos derrotar Voldemort? – perguntou Draco sério.

- Acho que temos uma chance e que podemos vencer se soubermos aproveitá-la – respondeu o professor com segurança, enquanto servia uma dose de tequila para cada um dos jovens. – Vocês não imaginam como é doloroso presenciar o sofrimento e a agonia dos nossos próprios amigos... Algumas vezes, a morte não é o pior e vocês precisam estar preparados!

- Como assim, a morte não é o pior? – perguntou Rony confuso.

- Ele está se referindo aos métodos de tortura como os que são utilizados pelos comensais. A dor se torna tamanha que você implora pela morte, mas eles não te matam, preferem continuar até que seu corpo não resista mais. – respondeu Draco, virando rapidamente a dose de tequila, enquanto sentia seu coração se encher de ódio e de dor pela lembrança do que fizeram a seu pai.

- Eles continuam atacando lá fora e nós não fazemos nada! – disse Harry amargo, repedindo o gesto de Draco e sentindo a bebida queimar sua garganta.

- Você terá sua hora, Harry! Mas ainda precisa aprender algumas coisas, antes de enfrentar Voldemort. – disse Moody.

- Eu só queria poder voltar para casa, sem medos, sem ameaças... Como seria bom estar com toda a minha família reunida de novo e poder jogar mais uma partida de quadribol! – dizia Rony se engasgando com a tequila.

- E com quem poderia jogar essa partida, senhor Weasley? – provocou Moody.

- Ora, temos o time oficial: Fred, Jorge, Gina, Harry e eu. – respondeu de imediato, fazendo com que Harry sorrisse.

- A família não é feita apenas pelo sangue! Também vale a pena lutar pelos verdadeiros e bons amigos... – dizia Moody, servindo uma nova rodada de tequila e fazendo todos pensar.

Draco se sentiu mal com aquelas palavras, sabia que não tinha nenhum amigo que lutasse por ele, ou por quem lutar e embora isso nunca tivesse lhe feito falta, naquele momento pensava que Harry e Rony de certa forma tinham tido alguma sorte.

- Bom, era isso o que eu tinha pra dizer para vocês! Conversem o quanto quiserem, mas não fiquem acordados até o dia amanhecer! – comunicou Moody se retirando, sob os olhares incrédulos dos rapazes.

- Ele foi mesmo embora? – perguntou Rony.

- Óbvio que sim, Wesley! – disse Draco sem paciência virando mais uma dose de tequila.

- Hei, vai devagar com essa coisa, Malfoy! É muito forte! – repreendeu Harry.

- Queria que fosse mais forte e que me fizesse esquecer que meu pai tá morto e que eu e minha mãe estamos sendo caçados por um psicopata e seu bando! – respondeu Draco seco.

- Não por isso, porque esse mesmo psicopata quer a minha cabeça mais do que qualquer outra coisa! – revidou Harry bebendo mais.

- Parem com isso, porque estamos todos no mesmo barco! Toda a minha família já foi jurada de morte por colaborarem com Dumbledore e com a Ordem de Fênix! – disse Rony tomando a garrafa das mãos de Harry e bebendo mais um gole.

Não sabiam bem porque, mais permaneciam em volta da fogueira e enquanto viam as chamas começar a perder sua intensidade, falavam livremente de Voldemort, da guerra, de suas famílias e de seus medos. "É só por causa da tequila!" – justificava Draco olhando para a garrafa já vazia.

O dia já estava quase amanhecendo, quando resolveram entrar em casa. Caminhavam cambaleantes, sendo obrigados a se apoiarem uns nos outros para chegarem à porta da casa. Entram discutindo, sobre quem havia perdoado quem primeiro, quando foram surpreendidos por quatro mulheres visivelmente emburradas que os aguardavam na sala.

- Mas o que significa isso! – gritou Hermione sem acreditar no estado do trio.

- Oi, Mione! – dizia Rony com cara de bobo sorrindo para a amiga. – Você não queria que a gente fizesse as pazes, pois agora somos todos amigos novamente!

- Não, não.... Eu não disse oficialmente que sou amigo desses grifinórios bobões! – disse Draco com os olhos avermelhados se jogando no sofá.

- Ah! Cala a boca, Malfoy! – dizia Harry tropeçando no tapete e sendo amparado por Gina.

-Credo, Rony o que vocês estavam tomando? – perguntou Luna incomodada com o cheiro forte de álcool, enquanto ajudava Rony a chegar ao sofá.

- Tequila! – responderam os três ao mesmo tempo, erguendo o braço como se fizessem um brinde e caindo na gargalhada logo em seguida.

- Alastor!!!!!! – berrava Lupe, subindo em direção ao quarto de Moody.

- Xii! Parece que o Moody tá encrencado! – disse Draco rindo ainda mais.

- É, ele tá encrencado sim! Mas não tanto quanto você! – falou Hermione puxando Draco pelo braço e o levando até o chuveiro mais próximo.

- O que você está fazendo? – reclamava Draco sentindo a água gelada cair sobre seu corpo. – Quem disse que você pode me tratar assim?

- Na verdade, caso não se lembre, foi você mesmo! Então fique quietinho aí, enquanto vou buscar uma toalha! – respondeu a menina sem paciência.

Horas depois todos se reuniam na mesa para tomar café da manhã; Os rapazes ainda sofrendo os efeitos do porre de tequila, permaneciam em silêncio e desejavam apenas poder retornar para suas camas, enquanto as garotas os olhavam com profundo desgosto.

- Estão vendo isso, niños? Estão se sentindo bien? Espero que ahora pensem duas vezes antes de beber tequila, hã! – falava Lupe zangada, fazendo com que sua voz ecoasse na cabeça dos garotos. – Subam e tentem dormir un poco, porque yo e las chicas vamos salir!

- Sair... Não podem sair! – dizia Harry ainda tonto.

- Podemos sim e já estamos de saída! – disse Gina, dando um beijo rápido na bochecha do namorado e se colocando se pé, assim como Lupe e as outras garotas.

- Para onde vão? E quem vai ficar com a gente? – perguntou Rony emburrado.

- Vamos hacer compras na ciudad y estoy certa que vocês irão sobreviver! – decretou Lupe se retirando. – Ninãs, vamos!

Hermione estava prestes a dar o primeiro passo em direção a porta, quando sentiu uma mão fria segurar seu braço; Virou-se lentamente e encontrou um par de olhos acinzentados lhe encarando. Não era difícil saber o que se passava na cabeça de Draco, que assim como os outros garotos, não havia gostado nada da idéia de ver a namorada sair sozinha.

- Não se preocupe, é só um programa de garotas e logo estarei de volta! – garantiu Hermione dando um beijo no rapaz e em seguida correndo para alcançar Luna e Gina que a esperavam na porta.

Quando a porta se fechou, Harry foi tomado por uma sensação ruim... Era a primeira vez em muito tempo que via Gina deixá-lo e por alguns segundos o ar pareceu lhe faltar. Draco se jogou no sofá e permaneceu em silêncio, assim como Harry, sentia uma angústia inexplicável... Mas dentre os três, Rony foi o único que conseguiu expor sua aflição.

- Porque elas saíram com Lupe? E se acontecer alguma coisa? Não quero ficar aqui sozinho! – desabafou o ruivo.

- E por acaso você está sozinho? Não tá vendo a gente aqui, não? – respondeu Draco instintivamente.

- Lupe não é bruxa e as meninas estão sem varinha... Devíamos ir atrás delas, por garantia! – disse Harry, atraindo a atenção de Draco e Rony.

- E então? O que estamos esperando? – perguntou Rony e levantando e indo em direção a porta, que para sua surpresa estava trancada.

- Eu não acredito! Eles não podem fazer isso com a gente! – falava Draco indignado.

- Não podem mesmo! Vamos subir e falar com Moody! – falou Harry se encaminhando as escadas, seguido pelos outros garotos.

Entraram no quarto do professor, mas o dormitório estava vazio e tudo o que encontraram foi um bilhete com os dizeres: "Fui á Londres e retorno assim que possível.". Definitivamente não podiam fazer nada além de esperar.

Em Londres a situação se agravava. As ofensivas de Voldemort e seus servos eram cada vez mais constantes e era necessário se preparar para a batalha. O tempo no México estava chegando ao final e ainda precisavam que um último esconderijo fosse escolhido, antes que o grupo retornasse definitivamente para Londres.

Lupin ainda não havia obtido êxito em seu plano para capturar Bellatrix, mas apesar de todas as dificuldades, não pensava em desistir. A boa notícia era que a ordem já havia localizado todas as horcruxes, embora ainda não tivessem certeza dos métodos corretos para destruí-las. De qualquer modo, todos concordavam que se aproximava a hora da batalha e por isso, Minerva e Tonks foram encarregadas de preparar um programa de treinamento para Harry e seus amigos.

De volta à fazenda, Moody decidiu não anunciar seu retorno e permanecer em seu quarto por mais algum tempo, planejando algumas coisas e aguardando até que todos estivessem reunidos para que ele pudesse repassar as notícias.

Na sala, três garotos jogados sobre os sofás e poltronas, permaneciam completamente entediados, e reclamavam de absolutamente tudo, até que finalmente viram um grupo de garotas extremamente sorridentes passarem pela porta carregando inúmeros pacotes.

Ao ver Hermione tão sorridente, como que acabava de passar a melhor tarde de sua vida, Draco sentiu a pele queimar de raiva; Seus olhos pareciam mais cinzas do que nunca e capazes de congelar o próprio sol, enquanto a encarava. "Por que era tão insuportável a idéia de que ela podia se divertir longe dele?" – pensava enquanto a via se aproximar.

- Depois de uma tarde inteira sem me ver, é assim que me recebe? – perguntou Hermione com voz suave, mas não obteve resposta.

Quase como se pudesse adivinhar os pensamentos de Draco, a garota se aproximou ainda mais, abraçando o namorado com carinho, como se o aquecesse; Depois de alguns segundos, quando o sentiu começar a relaxar e falou baixinho em seu ouvido: "- Não podia recusar o convite de Lupe e por isso aceitei sair com ela e com as garotas, mas detestei cada minuto longe de você!"- fazendo com que um sorriso involuntário se formasse na face do namorado.

- Vamos ninas! Ainda temos mucho trabajo pela frente! – convocou Lupe animada.

- Espera aí! Pra onde vocês vão agora! – perguntou Rony chateado com a idéia de ficar novamente sem a presença da namorada.

- Calma, Ronald! Tenha paciência, porque temos uma festa para arrumar! – respondeu Gina contente.

Em pouco tempo a casa estava pronta para uma legítima festa mexicana com tudo que tinham direito! Pela primeira vez, podiam ver alguns dos empregados de Lupe, que agora se revezavam entre a preparação das comidas e a decoração. A música era alegre e contagiante, tudo estava perfeito, mas como sempre faltava alguma coisa... Nenhuma das garotas havia descido para a festa e os rapazes novamente estavam impacientes.

Lupe apenas achava graça da situação. Ela já havia se apegado aquela turma e seria difícil vê-los partir. Durante toda a sua vida, havia visto as pessoas que gostava irem embora de uma maneira ou de outra, mas nem por isso era uma pessoa amargurada. Se os garotos tinham que partir, que fossem, mas não sem uma festa de despedida! E pensando assim, Lupe organizou tudo com a ajuda das garotas, enquanto seu amigo Alastor participava de uma reunião em Londres.

- Pronto! Aí estan ellas! Mira Alastor, que guapas! – dizia a senhora abraçando cada uma das meninas que desciam as escadas, vestidas com verdadeiras moças de Hemosillo.

Draco estava encantado com Hermione, que junto com as amigas cumprimentava Lupe carinhosamente. Ela estava linda, mas ao mesmo tempo estava diferente... Não usava as cores claras, como de costume, tendo optado por um vestido longo vermelho que lhe marcava somente na cintura e possuindo um decote em "V", realçado pelo coração de cristal; Tinha os cabelos soltos, adornado por uma rosa de tom semelhante ao vestido e seus olhos pareciam brilhar mais do que nunca.

- Fecha a boca, Malfoy! – disse Harry curtindo com a cara do sonserino, antes seguir ao encontro de Gina.

Draco não gostou da gracinha de Harry, mas pelo menos serviu para que ele acordasse de uma vez... "O que estava fazendo ali parado?" – pensava enquanto se apressava em chegar a sua dama.

- Você está linda! – falou o loiro beijando a mão de sua namorada, que sorriu em retribuição ao elogio.

A noite estava perfeita, havia flores coloridas por toda parte, comidas deliciosas e uma música contagiante; A alegria tomava conta de todos, mas de longe Lupe era a mais animada. Em pouco tempo, já tinha contado várias histórias, apresentado diversos salgadinhos e dançado com todos os garotos; E ao final da festa, como presente de despedida, lhes oferecia uma canção; Prontamente, os três casais foram para o salão e aproveitaram cada nota da melodia romântica que Lupe cantava.

"_Lo que quiero ahora es perder-me em ti y ser envolta em todo lo que eres tu..._

_Te dejei tan sola, mi senti, senti... Non quiero de nuevo estar así, así_

_Toma-me em tus braços, soy parte de ti, soy parte de ti..._

_Eres mi sol, luz, calor y vida para mi..._

_Eres tu mi sol la estrella que a mi vida sustentou eres tu mi sol!"_

A música era tão bonita e já dizia tanto que as palavras podiam ser dispensadas. Hermione apenas encostou a cabeça no ombro de Draco e o sentiu abraçá-la mais forte, enquanto ouviam cada palavra da canção. Ao final se separam e aplaudiram Lupe, que os agradecia com uma reverência.

Neste exato momento, Moody, que assistia tudo do alto da escada, decidiu que era hora de se juntar ao grupo e comunicar as decisões que provavelmente mudariam suas vidas.

- Moody! – disse Harry chamando a atenção de todos para a chegada do professor!

- Bem meninos, precisamos conversar! – disse o velho auror com uma expressão pesada demais.

Imediatamente todos se acomodaram em volta da mesa, prontos para escutar as notícias de Londres. Para Moody não era fácil se despedir novamente de Lupe e mandar novamente aquele grupo de jovens com que ele já se sentia apegado, para o outro lado do mundo. Mas faria o que tinha que ser feito.

- Quero que fique claro que tudo que eu direi a partir de agora são decisões minuciosamente estudadas pela Ordem de Fênix e visam apenas sua segurança e bem- estar; Por isso, peço que não me interrompam até que eu tenha chegado ao final. – começou Moody.

- Ao amanhecer vocês partirão para um novo esconderijo... Desta vez será o último e somente pelo tempo necessário para que vocês iniciem o treinamento... – dizia Moody, quando Harry o interrompeu.

- Treinamento? – falou o rapaz confuso, enquanto Moody fazia um gesto e continuava a explicar.

- O plano para atrair e capturar Bellatrix Lestrange infelizmente não prosperou, de modo que além de Voldemort, também precisamos ficar atentos a ela. Mas por outro lado, tivemos êxito na localização das horcruxes, mas antes de sairmos em missão para destruí-las e destruir o próprio Voldemort, vocês deverão ser treinados com feitiços avançados e técnicas de guerra. Minerva e Tonks estão cuidando de tudo e eu mesmo já me propus a ajudar nessa tarefa, mas até que tudo esteja pronto em Londres, vocês permanecerão escondidos. – declarou Moody.

- Sabe para onde vamos? – perguntou Hermione.

- Tudo o que sei, senhorita Granger, é que a partir de amanhã vocês estarão sob os cuidados de Severo Snape. – respondeu o auror criando um pânico coletivo.

"Snape???"

----------- Notas da Autora ----------

Bom, que Merlim nos ajude! Não será nada fácil encarar Snape como guardião... Espero que tenham gostado desta festa mexicana, acho que não haveria outra forma para nos despedirmos de Lupe.

Quero agradecer mais uma vez ao Arzobispo, por sua paciência e por sua criatividade para as capas da Fênix. Sei que sou suspeita, mas adoro todas as minhas capas e acho que não poderiam ser mais perfeitas.

Agradecimentos novamente para todos que tem acompanhado essa aventura, em especial, para: Michele

Até o próximo capítulo!

Imogen


	13. Chapter 13

Cap. XIII – Amargo Inverno

"Põe-me como um selo sobre o teu coração, como um selo sobre o teu braço, porque o amor que te dedico é forte como a morte e duro como a sepultura, o ciúme;

As suas brasas são brasas de fogo, são veementes labaredas. As muitas águas não poderiam apagar o amor, nem os rios afogá-lo; Ainda que alguém desse todos os bens de sua casa por este amor, seria de todo desprezado."

Embora já fosse esperado, o momento de partir sempre era difícil, principalmente quando se caminhava de volta para uma realidade que definitivamente já não era a melhor escolha. As pequenas vitórias estavam completamente encobertas pelo fracasso da tentativa de neutralizar Bellatrix e a noite nunca pareceu tão escura.

A festa havia acabado de uma forma tão abrupta que, se a decoração não permanecesse intacta, nada mais denunciaria sua existência; Os risos cessaram e todo o colorido se esvaiu com as notícias duras, que embora já fossem de certa forma esperadas, se mostraram mais cruéis do que o previsto, especialmente para Harry Potter.

Era chegada à hora de crescer e enfrentar seu destino. Iria ao campo de batalha para viver ou morrer em nome de todos a quem havia aprendido a amar e respeitar durante os últimos anos. Lutaria por seus pais, por Gina e por ele próprio... Lutaria para que houvesse paz novamente.

Quando ouviram as palavras de Moody, todos compreenderam que as coisas não haviam saído conforme planejado e que as piores previsões, não apenas haviam se concretizado, como revelaram ter uma extensão ainda maior do que o imaginado; Por isso, se submeteriam ao treinamento e ao que mais fosse necessário sem questionar.

No entanto, com a confirmação do estado crítico em que se encontrava o mundo mágico, a idéia de um novo esconderijo era torturante; E tudo se tornava pior com a notícia de que Snape seria o guardião e que permaneceria no comando do grupo sabe-se lá por mais quantos dias até que o treinamento fosse preparado. Mas não havia escolha.

Aos primeiros raios de sol da manhã, Severo Snape aparatava em Las Nubens, e com a mesma expressão indiferente que tinha ao entrar na sala de aula, cumprimentou Moody, Lupe e o grupo de alunos.

- Espero que estejam prontos, partiremos imediatamente! – falou Snape com a voz arrastada, fazendo com que os garotos se levantassem.

- Um instante Severo! Será que poderia me acompanhar até o escritório. – pediu Moody com uma expressão séria, fazendo com que mesmo contrariado Severo Snape o seguisse, deixando para trás jovens extremamente tensos.

Ao entrarem no escritório Moody fechou as portas, deixando claro que o quer que fosse dito deveria permanecer ali e iniciou o repasse de informações que julgava de extrema importância para o antigo professor de poções.

Snape era um homem estranho e parecia não ser capaz de sentir ou esboçar qualquer emoção. Ouviu atentamente as palavras de Moody e embora estivesse inegavelmente surpreso com a situação que lhe era apresentada, sua expressão de indiferença não se alterou em nenhum milímetro. Saiu do escritório e se dirigiu a sala, onde conjurou sobre uma poltrona pesados casacos e suéteres de lã e se limitou a dizer:

- Molly Weasley fez questão que eu lhes entregasse essa encomenda antes de partirmos e eu sugiro que os senhores comecem a utilizá-las desde já. – disse seco.

De pronto os garotos dirigiram-se a pilha de roupas e se agasalharam da melhor forma possível, visto que estava claro que noites e dias extremamente frios os aguardavam na companhia de Snape.

Aparataram juntos e chegaram a um lugar escuro, onde as paredes feitas de pedras lembravam as masmorras de Hogwarts. Hermione sentia o vento frio lhe cortar o corpo e impulsivamente correu até uma janela aberta e a fechou fazendo com que aquela sensação se extinguisse. Permaneceu parada algum tempo observando a paisagem, tentando adivinhar onde estavam, mas não foi preciso.

- Espero que gostem do inverno de São Petersburgo. – disse Snape sem emoção e em seguida desapareceu em um corredor escuro.

Draco sabia que não podia esperar muito de Snape, obviamente não se tratava de alguém meigo e atencioso como os que o haviam antecedido no cargo, então puxou Hermione pela mão e seguiram pelo mesmo corredor a procura de acomodações.

Era um local realmente estranho, parecia uma cabana de caça, com paredes de pedra decoradas por animais empalhados e peles espalhadas por toda a parte. Snape havia falado em São Petersburgo, mas certamente aquele era um local bem afastado da cidade. Perceberam que a casa só apresentava dois dormitórios, além de um pequeno banheiro; Sendo que um estava mobiliado com uma confortável cama de casal, escrivaninha e armários, além de contar com uma lareira, enquanto o outro não tinha nada além de colchões espalhados pelo chão.

- Eu não acredito nisso! – disse Draco olhando para si mesmo chocado com o que via.

- Vejo que já encontraram o dormitório... Deixem suas coisas e acompanhem-me até o porão. – ordenou o professor, se retirando.

Em busca de resposta, Hermione não hesitou em seguir em direção ao porão, mas não sem antes sinalizar aos amigos para que fizessem o mesmo. Rony descia as escadas um tanto receoso, temendo o lhes aguardava, quando o toque suave da mão de Luna fez com que seu coração se acalmasse.

Harry olhava o local admirado. Era uma réplica perfeita da sala de poções de Hogwarts. Havia prateleiras e mais prateleiras contendo os mais variados ingredientes, caldeirões, vidros de todos os tipos e tamanhos e muitos livros.

- Este é o meu laboratório e local de trabalho. Como sabem existem diversas poções capazes de atenuar ou mesmo anular feitiços e tenho trabalhado arduamente para obtê-las. – começou Snape. – Durante os próximos dias vocês serão encarregados de me ajudar.

- Faremos poções avançadas? – perguntou Rony temeroso, visto que aquela jamais tinha sido sua melhor matéria.

- Não, senhor o Weasley. Eu mesmo as farei... Enquanto vocês colaborarão cumprindo algumas tarefas. Então estejam avisados, não estamos de férias e ninguém aqui vai se divertir. Evitem entrar neste local a menos que eu os chame, estamos entendidos? – perguntou o homem como se cuspisse cada palavra, enquanto via os jovens acenarem com a cabeça em sinal de concordância.

- Agora já podem se retirar. Quero que subam, limpem o local, recolham alguma lenha e não se esqueçam de preparar algo para jantar; Temos suprimentos estocados na cozinha. – ordenou, enquanto Harry e seus amigos contrariados começavam a se retirar.

– Um instante, senhor Malfoy! Creio que precisamos conversar a sós. – declarou Snape, fazendo com que Draco desse meia volta e se colocasse diante do professor, enquanto Hermione deixava o local, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Então Draco, diga-me... há algo que eu deva saber sobre Potter e seus amigos? – questionou Snape.

- Não creio. – respondeu o rapaz com segurança.

- Está certo disso? Alastor Moody insinuou que eu deveria permanecer extremamente atento aos movimentos na casa... Porque acha que ele diria isso? – insistiu.

- Eu não faço idéia. Moody já está velho e agora com a guerra está me parece mais paranóico do que nunca. – respondeu o loiro com um tom arrogante, na tentativa de desviar a atenção de Snape.

- Está bem!Creio que nos próximos dias você poderá me ajudar com o preparo das poções. – comunicou sério.

- Então não ficarei com os outros? – perguntou Draco nervoso e quase se denunciando.

- A menos que deseje cortar e carregar lenha... – respondeu Snape sarcástico.

- Claro que não. O laboratório me parece ótimo. – falou depressa, deixando o professor satisfeito.

Várias horas haviam se passado e Hermione junto com Luna, tentava deixar o local mais parecido com uma casa de verdade, organizando os poucos móveis e removendo quilos de pó do lugar. Já não usava tantos agasalhos e começava a sentir o cansaço provocado pelo esforço. Arrastava uma pesada cadeira de madeira enquanto perguntava a si mesmo o que estaria acontecendo e porque Draco ainda permanecia no laboratório, quando seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Gina que vinha da cozinha.

- Gente eu tenho que contar uma coisa pra vocês! – dizia a ruiva com preocupação.

- O que houve? – perguntou Hermione abandonando o que estava fazendo.

- Eu vasculhei a cozinha inteira e descobri que o estoque de suprimentos de Snape não durará mais do que três dias. – respondeu a garota.

- Mas Moody nos disse que ficaríamos menos tempo desta vez, talvez seja isso... – tentou Luna.

- Não, três dias é muito pouco tempo para que se prepare tudo em Londres... - ponderou Hermione.

- E agora o que eu faço? – perguntou Gina aflita.

- Acho que por via das dúvidas devemos racionar a comida; Faça apenas o mínimo. – respondeu Hermione preocupada, enquanto via Harry e Rony entrarem na casa carregando pesados feixes de lenha e completamente descompostos e exaustos.

- Eu não vou me mexer até amanhã de manhã! – dizia Rony se jogando em uma cadeira.

Harry colocava parte da lenha próxima a lareira, quando se deparou com a expressão preocupada de Hermione e decidiu chamar a amiga para conversar.

- Você está bem, Mione? – perguntou o moreno se aproximando da garota e a levando para um canto da sala.

- Eu tô bem sim, Harry. – respondeu a menina sem segurança.

- Eu conheço você e sei que não está... Vamos, me conta o que está te incomodando, além de ter que respirar o mesmo ar do Snape, é claro! – falou tentando brincar, mas Hermione não sorriu, apenas respirou fundo e começou a falar.

- Está tudo muito estranho. Draco continua lá em baixo com Snape... Não sei o que está acontecendo, mas parece que nosso querido professor tem uma espécie de plano... – começou a garota.

- O Malfoy ainda está lá? E como assim ele tem um plano? – disse Harry intrigado se aproximando ainda mais da amiga que falava baixinho.

- Não sei ao certo... Mas olhe em volta! Não temos acomodações de verdade, temos que realizar tarefas pesadas, enquanto Snape prepara poções secretas e agora descobrimos que praticamente também não temos comida, não parece algo com que a Ordem concordaria... – falou Hermione alarmando Harry, que sem saber o que dizer afagava os cabelos da garota tentando tranqüilizá-la; Neste momento, a porta do porão se abriu lentamente e Draco entrou na sala deparando-se com uma cena no mínimo incômoda, para não dizer extremamente suspeita.

Imediatamente sentiu-se arder em ódio por Harry e Hermione. Algo como uma mistura de dor, raiva e desespero tão intensa que o impedia de desenvolver qualquer raciocínio. Ficou parado alguns segundos, mas quando viu que Hermione percebeu sua presença e caminhava em sua direção, não conseguiu evitar o impulso e saiu da casa sem dar nenhuma chance a garota.

Caminhava no frio, sem rumo e acabou entrando na floresta escura. Queria ficar sozinho. Queria parar de pensar. Jamais alguém tinha feito com que se sentisse daquela maneira. Ele a odiava e odiava mais a si mesmo por se ver naquele estado. Porque ela tinha que dominar seus pensamentos o tempo todo? Era apenas uma garota! – Tentava convencer a si mesmo, quando a ouviu chamar seu nome.

- Draco! – chamou a menina, despertando o rapaz.

- O que quer? Resolveu grudar em mim também? Será que não posso ter um minuto de paz? – respondeu ríspido.

- Eu fiquei preocupada com você... Porque saiu daquele jeito? – perguntava trêmula pelo frio.

- Não seja cínica! Ficou preocupada comigo? Pois a mim pareceu que estava muitíssimo preocupada com o Potter! – respondeu sarcástico ferindo a menina.

- Do que está falando? Eu estava apenas conversando com Harry... – começou a explicar Hermione, mas não pôde concluir.

- Não quero saber o que faz ou deixa de fazer com Potter, Weasley ou com quem quer que seja! Não me importa mais! Pensei que você era diferente, mas me enganei! Vá embora!– explodiu o loiro despedaçando o coração da garota.

- Não fale assim comigo! Jamais fiz nada para que você pudesse se sentir no direito de falar assim comigo! – respondeu a menina abalada.

- A quem você acha que engana? Não vou permitir que uma garota como você me faça de palhaço! Você não passa de uma sangue-ruim vaga.. – falou com ódio, sendo interrompido por um tapa. – Suma da minha frente! – gritou furioso olhando nos olhos da menina que ficou parada alguns segundos com lágrimas nos olhos, antes de sair correndo.

As horas passavam e ninguém sabia o que havia acontecido. A noite havia chegado e a temperatura diminuído. Todos estavam tensos e Snape furioso, até que Draco finalmente entrava pela porta com uma cara nada boa.

- Draco! Por Merlim! Você está bem? – perguntava Luna aflita, surpreendendo o sonserino com sua preocupação.

- Estou ótimo! – respondeu seco e já caminhava em direção ao "dormitório", quando ouviu a voz de Harry questioná-lo:

- Espera aí! Onde está a Hermione?

- Você é quem devia saber, não passou o dia se agarrando com ela? – respondeu sarcástico, fingindo não se importar.

- Do que ele está falando? Hermione passou o dia trabalhando comigo e com Luna e mal falou com Harry. – afirmou Gina percebendo que Draco estava descontrolado.

- Bem se vê o quanto é perspicaz, Weasley! – debochou Draco.

- Não diga besteira! Ela saiu atrás de você e ainda na voltou! O que fez com ela? – perguntou Harry já partindo para cima de Draco, quando Snape decidiu intervir.

-Parem com isso! Se o senhor Malfoy disse que não sabe do paradeiro da garota, é porque não sabe! Esperem mais um pouco, ela não agüentará o frio por muito mais tempo e logo estará em casa. – afirmou o professor.

Draco foi para o quarto e se jogou em um dos colchões se sentindo péssimo. Onde ela poderia estar? Ele mesmo tinha entrado por não resistir mais ao frio, como ela poderia não ter voltado para a casa? Será que havia sido injusto... Não! Ele os tinha visto juntos e não podia aceitar isso. Ela pertencia a ele e só a ele; Nunca a dividiria com ninguém.

As horas se passavam sem notícias, aumentando a angústia. Mas Draco disfarçava, embora permanecesse atento a cada barulho que vinha da sala. Começava a cair em si e entender que tinha sido tomado por um ciúme sem sentido que o fez humilhar de forma cruel a garota de quem tanto gostava. Agira igual à Lúcio e isso era imperdoável.

- Vamos sair pra procurar a Mione, você vem? – perguntou Rony sério, mas como não obteve resposta, saiu rapidamente.

Percebendo a casa vazia, Draco não agüentou muito tempo e também saiu. A noite estava cada vez mais gelada e a floresta era perigosa; Precisava encontrá-la, não podia permitir que se machucasse. Refez seu caminho tentando encontrar alguma pista, mas não obteve sucesso. Após quase duas horas, decidiu juntar-se ao grupo e descobrir se tinham alguma pista.

Caminhava em direção à Gina e Luna, quando viu Rony surgir entre as árvores pelo lado oposto com Hermione em seu colo desacordada. Correu até ela, mas Rony fechou a cara e não permitiu que ele se aproximasse. Certamente ele sabia.

Entraram em casa depressa, encontrando Snape na sala. Rony colocou Hermione ainda desmaiada próxima a lareira, numa tentativa de aquecê-la, enquanto Snape os observava.

- Garota estúpida! Se quer se matar, que o faça sem colocar a vida dos outros em risco! – falou entre os dentes, fazendo com que Draco se enchesse de raiva.

- Não ouse falar assim dela! – respondeu o rapaz com os olhos cheios de ódio, surpreendendo Snape.

Gina e Luna decidiram que o melhor era levar Hermione para o dormitório e cuidar da amiga. Trocaram-lhe as roupas e a aqueceram com todos os cobertores disponíveis. Enquanto isso, Rony e Harry saíram em direção ao alpendre para conversar com privacidade.

- Ela chegou a falar alguma coisa? Disse por que fugiu?– perguntou Harry, recebendo um aceno positivo do amigo como resposta.

Rony ainda não havia conseguido assimilar direito o que Hermione tinha lhe dito quando ele a encontrou abraçada aos joelhos e tremendo de frio junto as raízes de uma velha árvore e por isso decidiu repetir a Harry integralmente o que tinha ouvido:

"- Rony... – disse com dificuldade.

- Por Merlim, Hermione, você está quase congelando aqui! Venha vou te levar para casa! – falou o ruivo se aproximando da menina, que reunindo todas as forças que lhe restavam, o repeliu.

- Não! Eu nunca mais vou voltar para aquela casa! Eu nunca mais quero olhar para ele! Deixe-me! – falou tentando se afastar, mas acabou desmaiando em seguida."

- Eu sabia! Foi ele! – disse Harry transtornado.

- O que faremos agora? – perguntou Rony inseguro.

- Vamos fazer o que sempre fizemos... Primeiro vamos cuidar de Hermione e depois vamos acertar as contas com Malfoy. – falou Harry decidido, retornando junto com Rony para o interior da casa.

Passaram por Draco como se ele simplesmente não existisse e foram direto para o quarto, onde Gina e Luna permaneciam com Hermione, que finalmente tinha recuperado a consciência, embora não houvesse pronunciado nenhuma palavra. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto incessantemente e já não conseguia sentir nada a não ser a sensação de ter seu coração dilacerado. "Como é triste vê-la assim!" – pensava Gina.

Quando Draco entrou no quarto, a menina que estava deitada em um colchão colocado junto a um dos cantos do quarto virou-se completamente em direção a parede e encolheu seu corpo, como se quisesse se esconder. Sentado ao lado da amiga e observando o que se passava, Rony curvou-se beijando a testa de Hermione e falou:

- Não se preocupe, ele nunca mais vai voltar a te machucar, eu prometo! – disse sem se importar em ser ouvido por Draco.

Diante de tudo o que estava acontecendo, Draco não sabia o que fazer; Estava com raiva e quando se lembrava da imagem de Harry tão próximo e tocando sua namorada, odiava Hermione com todas as suas forças, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia necessidade de ficar com ela, de cuidar dela... Mas já não podia.

Naquela noite, pouco dormiram se revezando nos cuidados de Hermione, que ardia em febre durante toda a madrugada. Gina e Harry permaneciam unidos e a esta altura ela também já sabia o que havia acontecido na floresta. E quando o sol nasceu, a jovem ruiva se levantou para preparar alguma coisa para a amiga que precisava se alimentar e encontrou Draco acordado na sala.

- Não conseguiu dormir, Malfoy? – perguntou a ruiva sarcástica.

- Não quero conversa Weasley. – respondeu seco.

- Não se preocupe porque eu não tenho mais porque conversar com você... Sempre tentei ajudar, mas agora me arrependo. Hermione é boa de mais para alguém como você! – disse a garota se retirando e deixando Draco entregue ao mais profundo arrependimento.

Em poucas horas todos estavam de pé, cumprindo suas tarefas e novamente revezando-se nos cuidados com Hermione, que embora aparentasse uma melhora física, continuava sentindo sua alma devastada. Levantou-se no final da tarde e contrariando aos amigos, reassumiu suas tarefas.

Não se sabe se por crueldade do destino ou por crueldade de Snape, naquela noite Hermione foi mandada para o que seria uma ocupação mais leve; O professor havia lhe ordenado que descesse ao porão e organizasse e catalogasse todo o estoque de ingredientes e poções, um trabalho para dois ou três dias... Dois ou três dias trancada no mesmo ambiente que Draco.

Constatando que protestos não efeitos, a menina se resignou e decidiu cumprir sua obrigação sem jamais olhar para Draco. Em silêncio organizava os pequenos vidros em ordem alfabética.

Por diversas vezes, Hermione pode sentir os olhos de Draco lhe queimando as costas. Ele a observava e percebeu que apesar de tudo a menina mantinha o coração de cristal junto ao seu delicado pescoço, fato que lhe encheu de esperanças; O cristal capaz de refletir sentimentos havia se tornado completamente opaco e sem brilho, denunciando a dor e a tristeza que sua dona agora sentia.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Draco viveu algo que alguns definiram como inferno astral. Harry e Rony não perdiam a oportunidade de provocá-lo e fazer com que se sentisse ainda mais miserável. Remoia-se em culpa e arrependimento, mas sabia que aquele caminho não tinha volta. Nada poderia magoar mais Hermione do que ser tratada por ele como qualquer uma e foi o que ele fez pela segunda vez.

Jamais se falaram depois da discussão na floresta. Por algum tempo, ela esperou que ele lhe pedisse desculpas e dissesse que estava fora de si, mas isso nunca aconteceu. A cada dia, ele a observava em cada movimento; Sempre cercada pelos amigos, que agora o viam como um perigo que devia ser afastado.

Ela estava mudando. Quase não se alimentava e estava bem mais magra, talvez porque nada lhe descesse na garganta, talvez para que não faltasse comida para os outros; Seu sorriso já não iluminava o mundo e nunca mais ninguém a ouviu cantar. E todos os dias a menina que há muito tempo não rezava, implorava ao Deus que morava nos céus para tirá-la dali e permitir que ela nunca mais o visse.

Severo Snape não era tolo e há muito já havia percebido a situação de Draco e Hermione, e propositalmente continuava atribuindo a menina tarefas no laboratório, onde também a observava. Usava a inteligência e a eficiência da garota como desculpa para mantê-la próxima e submeter os dois a uma verdadeira tortura diária.

Hermione limpava com algum esforço os recipientes localizados nas prateleiras mais altas da estante, quando percebeu o professor se aproximar. Draco que permanecia sentado junto à mesa, realizando algumas anotações, também foi despertado pela atitude inesperada de Snape.

- Onde conseguiu essa pedra? – perguntou o professor, tomando o pingente de Hermione nas mãos quase como se quisesse arrancá-lo. – Responda! Onde conseguiu a pedra? – insistiu perdendo a paciência.

- F-foi um presente. – respondeu a garota em um fio de voz.

- Isso não é possível! Está mentindo! Me dê isso imediatamente! – dizia o homem transtornado arrancando o colar da garota, deixando-a arrasada.

- Ela não está mentindo! Eu dei esse colar para ela, por tanto faça o favor de devolver! – disse Draco extremamente sério se aproximando de Snape.

- Você também está mentindo! Essa pedra é única e pertence à outra pessoa! – falou Snape alterado tendo em suas mãos o coração de cristal que anos atrás ele deu para a mulher que amava como um símbolo do que sempre sentiria por ela.

- Esse colar pertencia à minha mãe e ela mesma me deu, para que eu o entregasse a garota por quem estava apaixonado. – rebateu Draco tomando o coração das mãos de Snape que se retirava visivelmente nervoso e o estendendo de volta para Hermione, que assistia a tudo atônita.

Draco permanecia parado com a mão estendida em direção a Hermione, implorando através do olhar para que ela pegasse a jóia novamente, mas a menina não se movia.

- Pegue de volta, por favor! – pediu o rapaz.

- Talvez seja melhor assim... Talvez agora você possa fazer a vontade da sua mãe e entregá-lo para uma garota que lhe seja realmente especial. – respondeu a menina magoada.

- Eu já o fiz. Ele é seu e ninguém mais além de você poderá usá-lo, por que esta é mais do que uma simples pedra, este é o meu coração que eu entreguei a você e para isso não há devolução! – falou o rapaz seguro, fazendo com que a menina se emocionasse e lágrimas se formassem em seus olhos.

Draco se aproximou lentamente e devolveu o coração de cristal ao seu verdadeiro e único lugar, recolocando-o no pescoço de Hermione, enquanto uma lágrima percorria a face da menina.

-Notas da Autora-

Esse foi um capítulo difícil... Eu realmente sofri para escrever essa briga, mesmo sabendo que era necessário para do desfecho da história. Embora eu não tenha colocado a referência, o poema que antecede o capítulo é bíblico, foi atribuído à Salomão e está no livro dos Cânticos.

Muito obrigada a todos que continuam acompanhando o final deste exílio!


	14. Chapter 14

Cap. XIV

A floresta de Katyn escondia diversos segredos; Era um lugar isolado e extremamente frio, o que lhe tornava um ambiente hostil e pouco propício à sobrevivência de qualquer espécie, exceto as mais determinadas. No entanto, era justamente no frio e na adversidade natural, que Katyn revelava sua grande virtude de fortaleza natural.

O local foi cuidadosamente escolhido por Snape, devido ao difícil acesso para quem quer que fosse. Nem mesmo os nativos da região atreviam-se a desafiar certas partes da floresta e por isso, assim como as criaturas que secretamente habitavam o local, estariam seguros. Porém, o que o antigo professor de poções nunca imaginou é que o passado poderia encontrá-lo naquele esconderijo e atormentá-lo de maneira cruel.

O homem esguio caminhava entre a vegetação congelada, desconsiderando o vento frio e qualquer perigo, simplesmente tentava raciocinar, mas não conseguia; Estava verdadeiramente transtornado pelo que havia lhe acontecido há minutos atrás:

"- Onde conseguiu essa pedra? – perguntou o professor, tomando o pingente de Hermione nas mãos quase como se quisesse arrancá-lo. – Responda! Onde conseguiu a pedra? – insistiu perdendo a paciência.

- F-foi um presente. – respondeu a garota em um fio de voz.

- Isso não é possível! Está mentindo! Me dê isso imediatamente! – dizia o homem transtornado arrancando o colar da garota, deixando-a arrasada.

- Ela não está mentindo! Eu dei esse colar para ela, por tanto faça o favor de devolver! – disse Draco extremamente sério se aproximando de Snape.

- Você também está mentindo! Essa pedra é única e pertence à outra pessoa! – falou Snape alterado tendo em suas mãos o coração de cristal que anos atrás ele deu para a mulher que amava como um símbolo do que sempre sentiria por ela.

- Esse colar pertencia à minha mãe e ela mesma me deu, para que eu o entregasse a garota por quem estava apaixonado!"

A cena se repetia em sua mente, uma, duas, mil vezes... Narcisa havia realmente guardado aquele coração por tantos anos? Lembrava-se claramente de sua recusa no momento que lhe entregou a jóia; Dizia não poder aceitar porque iria se casar com outro, mas ele insistiu que aquele coração deveria pertencer a ela e a mais ninguém. Jamais a tinha visto usá-lo e agora ele estava ali novamente, obrigando-o a reviver os tantos sentimentos que ele arduamente havia sufocado.

E se ainda houvesse tempo? E se tivesse outra chance?... Lutava para afastar pensamentos de esperança; Precisava recuperar a tranqüilidade para seguir com seu plano e precisava fazê-lo imediatamente, ou tudo estaria perdido.

È curioso como quando se tem afeto, a mente abranda. Severo procurou ao máximo fugir da tarefa de guardião, mas não conseguiu. A pressão de Voldemort aumentava, assim como aumentava o medo... Não havia mais tempo a perder; Precisavam se preparar e agora caberia a ele fazer com que seus alunos fortalecessem a mente e principalmente o espírito para o que estava por vir.

Não conseguia se lembrar quanto tempo passou oscilando entre Dumbledore e o Lord das Trevas; Mas se lembrava perfeitamente de quão cruel a magia pode se tornar quando utilizada por um tirando insano e seus seguidores. Seria ainda mais odiado, mas não recuaria; Estava decidido a ensinar aos jovens a lição mais importante que ele já aprendera, iria ensiná-los a sobreviver.

Mãos feridas, em carne-viva. Cada músculo do corpo sentia os efeitos do esforço; Ao final do dia, o cansaço físico era tamanho que Harry e Rony mal tinham forças para conversar ou sorrir. As meninas também não eram poupadas, além das tarefas domésticas, dedicavam-se em grande parte do tempo a recolher na floresta itens estranhos, utilizados para aumentar o estoque do laboratório, sendo expostas ao frio intenso e as armadilhas naturais da floresta.

A vida sob o comando de Snape parecia algo como escravidão. Trabalhavam até a exaustão de seus corpos, sempre sozinhos, sempre em silêncio; Um não tinha conhecimento sobre as atividades do outro e nada do que faziam parecia ter uma finalidade lógica. Além disso, o desconforto da casa e a escassez de comida pioravam tudo.

Um dia se passou desde o episódio do coração e Hermione ficou confusa. Já não chorava, mas também não conseguia sorrir; Por alguns momentos teve esperanças de que tudo ficaria bem entre ela e Draco, mas ele ainda parecia não querer se aproximar dela. Quanto à Snape, este, havia voltado a sua indiferença habitual, e parecia ter desistido de mantê-la perto de Draco.

Ninguém ousou fazer nenhum comentário sobre o repentino descontrole do professor. Draco tinha suspeitas sobre motivos de seu mentor, mas preferiu manter-se em silêncio. Na verdade, concentrava todas as suas atenções na garota de cabelos castanhos, que agora lhe parecia um sonho bom, mas distante.

Não soube amá-la. Como alguém como ele poderia saber? Sempre foi ensinado a desprezar os sentimentos, principalmente sentimentos como o amor, que segundo seu pai, só serviam para enfraquecer um homem. Ele conhecia bem o ciúme, a raiva, o desejo, mas não conhecia o amor, pelo menos não antes dela.

Naquela manhã, Snape ordenou que todos se reunissem na sala para que ele pudesse repassar algumas informações antes de partir com destino à Londres. A missão era relativamente simples: as garotas deviam embalar com todo o cuidado o estoque de poções que já possuíam, enquanto os rapazes tentariam recolher na floresta cinco itens de uma lista elaborada pelo professor, que variavam de plantas até crina de unicórneo. Dadas as devidas explicações e instruções, Snape aparatou, deixando os alunos entregues aos seus afazeres.

Hermione, Luna e Gina, seguiram para o laboratório no porão e prontamente iniciaram seu trabalho, separando e embalando os pequenos frascos de poção com o maior zelo possível, aproveitando a rara possibilidade de trabalharem juntas para conversarem um pouco.

- E então, Mi, como você está? – perguntou Luna carinhosamente.

- Pra ser sincera, Luna, eu já não sei... – respondeu Hermione um pouco triste.

- Não deixe a tristeza tomar conta de você! Logo tudo isso vai passar e você poderá esquecê-lo. – disse Gina tentando animar a amiga.

- O problema é que eu acho que não quero esquecê-lo. – respondeu a menina baixando os olhos.

- Então você ainda gosta dele? – perguntou Luna, embora a resposta já estivesse clara.

- Sim. – confessou a garota, deixando escapar uma lágrima.

Enquanto isso Snape chegava a Londres, aparatando na nova sede da Ordem de Fênix. Tratava-se de uma bela casa de campo, decorada com luxo e requinte, que se encontrava relativamente afastada da cidade; E cuja propriedade pertencia a Narcisa Malfoy. Novamente a bela senhora de olhos azuis, abdicava de seus bens pessoais em favor da Ordem de Fênix.

Snape era esperado com ansiedade pela mãe que sofria com a distância de seu filho único e que agora, era também sua única família e tudo o que lhe restara. Percebendo a chegada do velho amigo, Narcisa apressou-se em descer as escadas e ir ao seu encontro antes do início da reunião, com intenção de perguntar por Draco.

- Severo! Estão realmente em segurança? Como está meu filho? – perguntava a mulher um tanto aflita segurando as mãos frias de Snape.

- Draco está muito bem, eu lhe garanto. Tem me ajudado bastante no laboratório que eu montei para continuar produzindo poções. – respondeu tranqüilizando Narcisa.

- Ele está realmente bem? E a garota? – perguntou curiosa, referindo-se a Hermione.

- Que garota? – perguntou Snape voltando sua atenção para a chegada de Minerva.

- A garota por quem Draco se apaixonou... Gostaria de saber se ela o aceitou. – disse Narcisa ternamente.

- Escute, Narcisa, eu gostaria de falar com você a sós, depois desta reunião. È um assunto muito importante! – falou o homem sério, enquanto percebia a aproximação dos demais membros da Ordem.

- S-sim, é claro! – respondeu Narcisa tornando a ficar tensa, enquanto dirigiam-se a sala para o início da reunião.

Longe dali, na floresta de Katin, três decidiam se dividir, numa tentativa de encontrar o mais rapidamente possível, os ingredientes definidos por Snape. Harry saiu em direção a um pequeno riacho congelado, com uma adaga em punho, procurando por um unicórneo.

Seguia uma trilha de pegadas da criatura, quando foi surpreendido por vozes. Aproximou-se lentamente tentando não fazer barulho e percebeu alguns vultos humanos vestidos em capas negras e sentiu seu sangue congelar com o pensamento que lhe veio à mente: "Comensais!".

Aos poucos, aproximou-se mais buscando observar melhor o grupo e escutar o que diziam. Infelizmente seu medo se concretizou, e o jovem de olhos verdes pôde identificar Mcnair, Fenir Greybact, e Igor Karkaroff, debatendo sobre como obter sangue de unicórneo. Sozinho e desarmado, Harry não tinha outra opção além de tentar sair dali o mais rápido possível sem ser visto. O rapaz levantou-se de lentamente começou a andar para trás, quando foi surpreendido por um outro comensal que provavelmente vinha se juntar ao grupo.

- Ora, ora... Vejam quem está aqui! Ninguém menos o jovem Potter! – dizia Antônio Dolohov apontando sua varinha para o pescoço de Harry. – Creio que o mestre ficará extremamente satisfeito!

Harry sabia que não tinha como se defender e dentre todas as idéias que lhe passaram pela cabeça, tentar correr ainda parecia a mais eficaz. Num impulso, empurrou o comensal e tentou correr, mas não conseguiu dar mais do que dois passos.

- Rictusempra! – gritou o comensal fazendo com que o garoto fosse atingindo pelas costas e imediatamente caísse no chão sentindo a dor de um forte soco. – Sei que meu mestre sentiria um imenso prazer em matá-lo pessoalmente, mas dadas as circunstâncias, não vou correr o risco de que consiga escapar novamente; Eu mesmo vou terminar com isso! – dizia Dolohov se aproximando novamente de Harry.

- Avada Ked... – o comensal não conseguiu proferir o feitiço e caiu inconsciente diante do garoto que o observava atônito após sofrer um forte golpe na cabeça, revelando a presença de Draco Malfoy.

- Malfoy? Como você chegou aqui? – perguntou Harry confuso e aliviado ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu procurava as raízes de Naftali, quando vi um raio de luz verde que parecia um feitiço e como nenhum de nós tem varinha, achei que devia averiguar! – justificou-se o sonserino.

- Vamos! Temos que sair daqui! Essa floresta está infestada de comensais! – disse Harry começando a andar.

- Como assim? – questionou o loiro.

- Além desse aí, eu vi Mcnair, Greybact, e Karkaroff – falou Harry alarmando Draco.

- Droga! Como isso foi acontecer? Não podemos deixá-lo aqui ou logo que acordar irá alertar os outros! – dizia Draco tentando manter a cabeça fria.

- Você tem razão! Temos que levar ele daqui e o amarrar em algum lugar! – começou Harry enquanto segurava um dos braços do comensal desacordado.

Draco e Harry arrastaram Dolohov até uma pequena caverna escondida entre a vegetação e utilizando sua própria varinha, cojuraram cordas e uma venda, deixando o comensal sem nenhuma possibilidade de fuga. Em seguida, caminhavam o mais rápido possível em direção a cabana, quando Harry parou subitamente.

- Malfoy! – disse o moreno fazendo com que o sonserino parasse. – Eu quero agradecer pelo que fez; Se não fosse por você, eu não estaria vivo!

- Eu fiz o que devia fazer. – respondeu o loiro sério.

- Mas mesmo assim eu te devo uma e não gosto disso, quero retribuir! – falou Harry voltando a andar.

- Apenas cuide de Hermione! – falou sincero.

- Eu não entendo! Se gostava dela por que você a maltratou daquela maneira? – questionou Harry, mas não obteve resposta. Logo Rony se juntava a eles e os três entravam em casa apressados.

Em Londres, a Ordem da Fênix mais uma vez se via diante de sérias complicações. Bellatrix Lestrange mais uma vez conseguira escapar da investida de Lupin e sua equipe; Fontes secretas revelaram uma ligação entre vampiros e lobisomens com as forças das Trevas e os ataques a trouxas não cessavam.

Voldemort precisava ser neutralizado e para isso Harry era essencial. Tonks havia conseguido preparar um esquema para transformar o grupo de jovens em aurores de primeiro escalão em tempo recorde, mas ainda assim precisavam ganhar tempo. O esforço de Minerva também gerou resultados: finalmente tinham a localização de todas as horcruxes.

- Severo, em que pé estão as coisas? – quis saber Arthur.

- Mantive o que combinamos. Eles têm cumprido as tarefas, embora demonstrem descontentamento! – respondeu Snape.

- Não entendo porque temos que submetê-los a este sofrimento! São crianças! Deixem ao menos que se alimentem direito e tenham o mínimo de conforto!- reclamava Molly indignada.

- Entendemos seus sentimentos Molly, mas todos concordaram que isso era necessário! Lembre-se que por mais jovens que sejam, deles o futuro de todo o mundo mágico! – justificou Moody.

- Quero comunicar que receberemos reforço em breve! Novos voluntários deverão chegar dentro de alguns dias. – disse Lupin com a expectativa de animar seus companheiros.

- Essa é uma ótima notícia! – se animou Tonks, informando em seguida todas as etapas de seu planejamento para receber e treinar os garotos, deixando todos extremamente satisfeitos.

- Já que tudo está praticamente pronto, creio que dentro de dois dias Severo poderá retornar com os garotos definitivamente! – comunicou Arthur fazendo com que Molly e Narcisa vibrassem de alegria com a perspectiva de rever seus filhos.

Simultaneamente, em outro ponto do globo, outra reunião de extrema importância também acontecia. Seis jovens sentados em colchões espalhados pelo chão de um quarto rústico debatiam á respeito das providências que deveriam tomar diante da ameaça da presença de comensais.

Hermione ainda não conseguia acreditar na história narrada por Harry. Sentiu o ar lhe faltar quando o ouviu contar que quase morreu nas mãos de um comensal da morte e que estava ali diante deles graças à intervenção de Draco. Instintivamente voltou sua visão para o sonserino, perdendo-se novamente em seus olhos acinzentados, que depois de muito tempo conseguiam lhe transmitir algum calor. Novamente alimentou esperanças.

Draco sentiu sua pele queimar e seu coração acelerar absurdamente com o simples olhar da garota. Fitou os belos olhos castanhos e se sentiu aliviado por já não encontrar neles a mágoa de antes; Desejou poder se explicar e fazer com que ela voltasse a ser sua, mas não sabia como e agora tudo o lhe restava era lutar para mantê-la em segurança.

A situação era realmente crítica; Estavam em perigo e não podiam permanecer ali nem por mais um segundo. Decidiram organizar tudo como se fossem partir imediatamente, mas sabiam que obrigatoriamente tinham que esperar por Snape, que parecia não chegar nunca.

Gina havia ficado realmente nervosa com o ataque sofrido pelo namorado e Harry decidiu conversar a sós com a garota para tentar acalmá-la, levando-a em direção a sala. Rony quis permanecer onde estava, mas Luna não permitiu. Algo lhe dizia que era chegada à hora de Hermione tomar uma importante decisão e por isso, a loirinha convocou o namorado para ajudá-la a recolher o resto dos pertences do grupo que se encontravam espalhados pela casa.

Todos se retiraram em silêncio, deixando Draco e Hermione para trás. Os dois ainda se encaravam, mas as palavras pareciam simplesmente não vir. Era tão difícil, mas ele sabia que precisava deixá-la. Não era uma nova pessoa como havia prometido a ela, no fundo sabia que sempre seria como Lúcio; Havia falhado.

"_Le ciel bleu sur nous peut s'effondrer -__O céu azul sobre nós pode desabar  
_Et la terre peut bien s'écrouler - E a terra bem pode desmoronar"

"Uma palavra. Por favor, me diga uma palavra!" – implorava a garota mentalmente, com um profundo desejo de entendê-lo e perdoá-lo simplesmente porque o amava. Segundos se passaram como se fosse horas e ele mantinha o silêncio. Levantou-se e num grande esforço virou-se para sair do quarto, tentando deixá-la para trás, mas não conseguiu. Após dois passos, virou-se novamente para a menina que continuava parada o observando e correu até ela, tomando-lhe em seus braços e a beijando intensamente com todo o amor que sentia.

"_Peu m'importe si tu m'aimes -__Pouco me importa, se tu me amas_

Je me fous du monde entier -_Pouco se me dá o mundo inteiro"_

Ele a abraçava com força como se quisesse prendê-la ali para sempre; Suas mãos percorriam cada centímetro do corpo da garota desesperadamente. Estava tomado pela saudade e pelo desejo de senti-la mais uma vez e para sua surpresa era completamente correspondido.

_  
"Tant qu'l'amour inond'ra mes matins -__Desde que o amor inunde minhas manhãs_

Tant que mon corps frémira sous tes mains_ - __Desde que meu corpo esteja fremindo sob tuas mãos_

Peu m'importe les problèmes -_Pouco me importam os problemas_

Mon amour puisque tu m'aimes_ - __Meu amor, já que tu me amas."_

Após algum tempo separavam-se sem ar. Hermione tinha os lábios vermelhos e os cabelos desalinhados. "Merlim, o que foi isso?" – perguntava a si mesma, enquanto Draco xingava a si mesmo mentalmente por não ter conseguido se manter distante.

- Draco, por que fez isso? – perguntou a menina tentando controlar a respiração, mas não obteve resposta. – Por que isso agora se não sou digna se quer de que me dirija à palavra? Responda! – questionou a menina novamente magoada fazendo com que o rapaz se sentisse ainda pior.

- Porque não consegui ficar longe... – respondeu sincero.

- Entendo... Sou uma qualquer, uma sangue-ruim vagabunda, como você disse, mas ainda assim se sente atraído... – disse a menina ferindo a si mesma e a Draco com aquelas palavras.

- Não! Não é verdade! Nunca mais repita isso! - disse o rapaz alterado passando a mão pelos cabelos e caminhando de um lado para o outro.

"_J'irais jusqu'au bout du monde -__Eu irei até o fim do mundo_

Si tu me le demandais -_Se tu me pedires"  
_

- E porque você teria me dito isso, se não é verdade? Ajude-me a entender! – disse a menina sem conseguir manter a calma diante da situação. Ela tentava provocá-lo para conseguir que ele dissesse o que realmente estava pensado e havia conseguido.

- Eu te vi abraçada com o Potter e perdi a razão. Fiquei louco de ciúmes! Ele estava te tocando e eu fui tomado pela raiva não consegui me controlar! – explodiu alterando a voz.

- Então não acha realmente que eu estava ficando com Harry e que sou uma qualquer? – questionou igualando o tom de voz.

-Não! – respondeu imediatamente.

- E não falou de propósito? – insistiu a menina.

- Não! – respondeu novamente.

- Você se arrependeu do que fez? – perguntou a garota com a voz trêmula e lágrimas nos olhos se aproximando do loiro mais do que devia.

- Todos os dias! – respondeu o rapaz tentado se afastar sem encará-la.

"_I__irais décrocher la lune__ - __Irei despendurar a lua_

J'irais voler la fortune - _Irei roubar a fortuna_

Si tu me le demandais_ - __Se tu me pedires"  
_

- Por que Draco? Por que preferiu se afastar de mim a pedir desculpas? – perguntou Hermione forçando Draco a encará-la. – Te dói tanto assumir que cometeu um erro? Prefere destruir de maneira tão cruel o que eu sentia por você? Sabe, você podia apenas ter me dito que percebeu que havia se enganado e que não me queria mais como namorada, eu entenderia e me afastaria, mantendo boas lembranças...

- Não é nada disso! Você não pode entender! – falou o rapaz ainda mais nervoso.

- Eu poderia entender se pelo menos uma vez você tentasse me explicar! – disse a menina praticamente gritando e sentindo o ar lhe faltar.

Aquilo era demais para a garota, que não resistiu à pressão e acabou desfalecendo, sendo amparada por Draco, que a amparou e carinhosamente a colocou deitada em um colchão, deitando-se ao seu lado. Ele sabia que há dias ela não se alimentava direito e que estava fraca; Esperou alguns minutos e a viu abrir os olhos e recuperar a consciência. Estavam tão próximos, que ela podia sentir sua respiração.

A menina permanecia em silêncio encarando o loiro, enquanto lágrimas teimosas insistiam em correr por sua face. Draco entendeu que era hora de falar, ou nenhum dos dois conseguiria seguir em frente. Tinha que ser justo, isso era o mínimo que podia fazer por ela depois de tudo. Tomou-lhe uma das mãos colocando sobre seu próprio coração para que ela tivesse certeza de que não mentia.

- Hermione... Você foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu; Me fez sentir coisas que eu nunca imaginei que existissem e eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que te amo e de que você é a mulher da minha vida, mas eu sou o que sou e não posso te submeter a isso! Fui um idiota com você e me arrependi imediatamente de todas as besteiras sem sentido que te disse, mas não procurei me redimir porque entendi que será melhor para você ficar longe de mim... – disse o rapaz sendo sincero como jamais fora em toda sua vida.

"_Je renierais ma patrie - Eu renegarei minha pátria_

Je renierais mes amis - Renegarei meus amigos

Si tu me le demandais - Se tu me pedires"

- E com que direito você toma decisões em meu nome? – perguntou a menina num fio de voz.

- Sei que será melhor pra você! – afirmou o rapaz sentindo seu coração apertar.

- Como ficar longe de você pode ser bom para mim? Sinto-me profundamente decepcionada porque novamente sou obrigada a concluir que não confia em mim! – disse a menina triste.

- Não é isso! Só quero te proteger! – justificou-se o sonserino.

- Proteger de quê? Eu acho que sou perfeitamente capaz de tomar minhas próprias decisões e esperava que você confiasse no meu julgamento e no meu amor... – falava decepcionada.

- Hermione, eu sempre serei um Malfoy, nunca poderei ser completamente bom e seus amigos estão certos quando dizem que você merece mais. – admitiu Draco, engolindo seu orgulho.

- Você sempre será um Malfoy e nunca será um perfeito anjo, mas é bom para mim e isso é o que me importa. Nunca exigi que fosse algo que não é, pelo contrário apenas quis te mostrar as coisas boas que eu via em você. Mas você não confiou em mim e agora também já não posso confiar em você! – disse a menina séria. - Desta vez, preciso de mais do que palavras para acreditar em tudo que está me dizendo... Se realmente me ama, preciso que me prove!– decretou a garota, deixando Draco intrigado.

- Eu amo você e nunca fui tão sincero como quando digo isso! – começou o rapaz, apertando ainda mais a mão da menina contra seu peito.

- Prove! Enfrente o medo, enfrente o mundo inteiro se for preciso, mas fique comigo! Faça-me confiar em você e confie em mim de verdade! – falou Hermione olhando fixamente nos olhos de Draco.

Entre mil possibilidades de respostas que voavam por sua mente naquele instante, Draco não conseguiu nenhuma que pudesse expressar o que sentia... Ela estava ali, diante dele, tão linda e tão decidida; Definitivamente o corpo pequeno e aparentemente delicado de Hermione, abrigava o coração mais forte e corajoso que ele já havia visto. Ela não conhecia o medo, e estava sempre pronta para lutar em nome daqueles a quem amava e agora mostrava claramente que o amava e que não estava disposta a simplesmente deixar que saísse de sua vida e esquecê-lo.

Definitivamente não existiam palavras para aquele momento. "A vida me dá uma nova chance! Ela me dá uma nova chance e dessa vez eu não vou desperdiçá-la!" – dizia Draco para si mesmo enquanto se aproximava da menina, beijando-lhe os lábios delicadamente.

"_Tant qu'l'amour inond'ra mes matins -__Desde que o amor inunde minhas manhãs_

Tant que mon corps frémira sous tes mains_ - __Desde que meu corpo esteja fremindo sob tuas mãos_

Peu m'importe les problèmes -_Pouco me importam os problemas_

Mon amour puisque tu m'aimes_ - __Meu amor, já que tu me amas."_

Para Hermione, não poderia haver uma resposta mais perfeita; Sentiu seu coração encher de alegria ao perceber que aquele beijo calmo e delicado confirmava que ele também estava disposto a lutar por ela, ainda que isso significasse enfrentar a si próprio e ao resto do mundo. Novamente, lágrimas escorreram por sua face, mas desta vez não eram lágrimas de desespero ou de tristeza, eram lágrimas de felicidade e de alívio por poder sentir que o tinha novamente a seu lado. Parecia que finalmente podia respirar.

Após alguns segundos, o rapaz quebrou o beijo propositalmente para poder olhar para o rosto da garota; Tinha que ter certeza de que tudo aquilo era real e não apenas um sonho, dúvida que foi completamente sanada quando a jovem o encarou com um olhar descontente, como se estivesse chateada pelo gesto do sonserino de afastar-se e com a mesma decisão que havia demonstrado há minutos atrás, o puxou para si para dando-lhe um beijo avassalador.

Paralelamente, em Londres, outro casal também tinha contas a acertar. Logo que a reunião da Ordem de Fênix foi encerrada, Snape se aproximou de Narcisa, como se quisesse lembrá-la de que precisavam conversar. Mas para tal parecia completamente desnecessário para a Senhora Malfoy que não se esqueceu nem por um segundo das palavras de Snape, guiando-o prontamente para um pequeno terraço reservado.

- Creio que aqui poderemos conversar com tranqüilidade. – disse a mulher fazendo um gesto para que Snape se acomodasse na cadeira a sua frente.

- Não tenho muito tempo, Narcisa, então serei o mais direto possível... Há muitos anos atrás, pedi que fosse minha mulher e te entreguei uma jóia, mas você recusou o pedido e jamais usou o colar. – começou Snape.

- Eu já estava noiva de Lúcio e não podia usá-lo; Seria visto como uma afronta. – defendeu-se.

- Mas mesmo assim você o guardou por quase vinte anos; Só que agora ele pertence a uma das namoradinhas de seu filho! – falou Severo com raiva pela primeira vez demonstrando uma emoção verdadeira.

- Durante anos eu guardei aquele coração porque era uma recordação da única pessoa que havia nutrido um sentimento verdadeiro por mim... Lúcio me dava jóias simplesmente para que pudesse ostentar seu dinheiro perante as outras pessoas! Nenhuma delas jamais veio acompanhada de qualquer sentimento; Por isso, quando percebi que meu filho estava verdadeiramente apaixonado, decidi entregar aquela jóia que realmente era especial e poderia ajudá-lo a lidar com seus sentimentos como eu não soube fazer. – rebateu a mulher sem se alterar.

Severo Snape a observava sem acreditar no que havia acabado de ouvir. Abriu a boca várias vezes, mas não conseguiu falar nada e perdeu qualquer chance quando Molly Weasley percebeu sua presença e praticamente o obrigou a acompanhá-los em um chá.

Narcisa mantinha seu habitual porte de dama inglesa e parecia não estar abalada por voltar a falar em acontecimentos do passado que eram de certa forma dolorosos. Na verdade, seguindo Molly, que fazia mil perguntas sobre os filhos, Narcisa também voltou a perguntar sobre Draco, até que Snape se despediu friamente alegando já ter permanecido ali por mais tempo do que deveria e aparatou.

De volta a Katyn, o antigo professor de poções que ainda estava se recompondo aos poucos da conversa com Narcisa, foi surpreendido pela crise que se abatera sobre a cabana rústica. Harry iniciou as explicações, enquanto Rony se dirigia ao dormitório para chamar Draco e Hermione, mas antes não tivesse ido.

Ao empurrar a porta do quarto o ruivo não pôde conter o espanto com a cena que presenciava. Draco permanecia deitado com as costas apoiadas no colchão, tendo Hermione completamente deitada em cima de seu corpo; Uma de suas mãos permanecia enterrada nos cabelos castanhos da garota, enquanto a outra corria pelas costas, mantendo a menina junto a si. Beijavam-se num ritmo alucinante, quando foram interrompidos pela presença de Rony que empurrou a porta e não consegui disfarçar a surpresa.

- Ouw! Caramba! – disse o ruivo ficando completamente vermelho, fazendo com que o casal se separasse se fôlego.

- Rony? – foi tudo que Hermione conseguiu dizer.

- Depois conversamos Hermione! O Snape acabou de chegar e está nos esperando na sala! – disse Rony contrariado fechando a porta.

Em alguns segundos Draco e Hermione se juntavam ao grupo que permanecia reunido na sala da cabana. O tempo era escasso e precisavam decidir rápido. Harry insistia que podiam capturar o bando de comensais, enquanto Gina argumentava sobre os riscos de tal operação. Hermione, de longe a mais racional, sugeriu comunicar a situação á Ordem e pedir reforço, mas sua idéia foi imediatamente confrontada com o risco do uso da magia despertar os comensais para a presença do grupo.

Na verdade, só existiam duas opções: lutar ou fugir. E naquela altura dos acontecimentos, Harry Potter já não suportava a idéia de fugir e decidiu que iria retornar a Londres sim, mas levando consigo os comensais de Voldemort completamente neutralizados. A determinação do rapaz era tamanha que convenceu aos amigos e fez com que Snape não tivesse outra escolha, senão unir-se aos alunos para elaborar um plano.

- Notas da Autora -

Nem acredito que esse é o penúltimo capítulo! Será que consegui me redimir depois daquela briga tão feia?


	15. Chapter 15

Cap. XV – Prelúdio de Sangue

Comensais da morte rondavam a floresta russa sedentos por sangue. Optaram por afastar-se de seu mestre e se distanciar do principal alvo das ações para tomar o poder em um momento extremamente crítico; E tal conduta só poderia se justificar pelo fato de buscarem algo deveras precioso para a continuação dos planos de Voldemort.

Após uma longa tarde dedicada ao cumprimento de sua missão, a confraria de bruxos das trevas, se reunia no centro da floresta para montar o acampamento, no qual deveriam permanecer até o nascer do sol. A ausência de Antônio Dolohov não havia passado despercebida; Mas as ordens eram claras e nenhum deles ousaria se distanciar do seu objetivo.

Certas decisões não devem ser tomadas impulsivamente, mas existem outras que devem necessariamente contar com ousadia e impetuosidade para atingirem um resultado positivo. Se não havia um grupo de aurores treinados e aptos para enfrentarem a situação, partiriam para atrevimento; Um ex-comensal e um grupo de alunos que ainda nem haviam concluído os estudos, entrariam na floresta e usariam tudo o que podiam para enfrentar a elite das Trevas.

Severo Snape tinha seus próprios motivos para acreditar que a captura de um grupo de comensais da morte de alto escalão poderia desestabilizar os planos do Lord das Trevas e marcar o início da reação da Ordem de Fênix contra o medo e a escuridão que se abatia sobre o mundo mágico. Com todos os acontecimentos, o professor não teve chance de relatar o que se passava em Londres, de modo que somente ele tinha a exata noção da delicada situação que a Ordem se encontrava; Além disso, depois de tudo que passara sendo acusado e antecipadamente condenado pela morte de Dumbledore, talvez aquela fosse simplesmente uma nova chance.

Diante da convicção de segurança demonstrada pelos alunos, em especial por Harry, Snape decidiu que aceitaria a proposta e arriscaria sob a perspectiva de obter um bem maior.

O sol começava a se pôr em Katyn; Logo a noite chegaria, trazendo consigo a escuridão, que dessa vez era ansiosamente aguardada, por ser o disfarce natural perfeito para a ocasião. Mesmo não concordando com a idéia princípio, Hermione se mostrava completamente disposta a lutar junto aos amigos, ignorando todos os riscos a que seria inevitavelmente exposta. Situação que incomodava Draco, que aproveitou uma breve ausência de Snape para tentar convencer a namorada a não se expor ao perigo.

- Aconteça o que acontecer, eu não quero que deixe esta cabana! – decretou o loiro autoritário, segurando o braço de Hermione.

- Sinto muito, mas não posso atender esse pedido, Draco. – respondeu segura soltando seu braço.

- Você não vai sair, está me ouvindo? – disse o sonserino com um olhar mortal.

- Hei, Malfoy! Quem você pensa que é para falar assim com ela? – interveio Rony zangado com a atitude autoritária de Draco.

- Penso que sou alguém que se preocupa com ela e que está tentando protegê-la! – respondeu Draco encarando Rony e fazendo com que Hermione sorrisse mentalmente diante da preocupação que ele demonstrava.

- Todos nós nos preocupamos com a Mione, mas ela sempre lutou ao nosso lado e não vejo porque seria diferente dessa vez. – disse Harry entrando na conversa.

- São comensais de alto escalão que vamos enfrentar lá fora! Ela não é sangue-puro e se algo sair errado, nenhum de nós sofreria tanto quanto ela. – argumentou Draco.

- Eu sei disso, Malfoy! Mas acho que cabe a Hermione decidir. – disse Harry olhando para a amiga.

O medo algumas vezes pode ser o nosso maior inimigo. Se a morte os aguardava fora da proteção daquela casa, ela os encontraria cedo ou tarde. E pelo que mais valeria a pena viver, se preferisse se esconder a lutar ao lado das pessoas que ama? Hermione não hesitou nem por um instante. Mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, Snape retornou à sala e colocou sobre uma pequena mesa as varinhas de cada um de seus protegidos e foi justamente a menina de olhos cor de avelã a primeira a tomar de volta para si, sua maior aliada.

Snape deixou claro que ele estava no comando e que a única forma de serem bem sucedidos seria a total fidelidade as instruções que ele iria dar. Tudo devia ser milimetricamente calculado, pois qualquer passo em falso poderia por tudo a perder. Todos ouviam atentamente as palavras do professor, mas a estratégia apresentava falhas.

Não havia certeza do número que comensais que podiam estar na floresta e de como reagiram à ausência de Dorlohov, além disso, a aproximação seria um momento decisivo e certamente merecia mais atenção, situação que foi colocada por Rony.

Como um excelente jogador de xadrez, Rony sabia que a forma de abordagem poderia fazer muita diferença no resultado final da operação; E se precisavam se utilizar do efeito surpresa, conforme havia sugerido Snape, deveriam fazê-lo da forma mais inteligente e segura possível. Em poucos segundos o jovem Weasley traçou um esboço de como agiriam, surpreendendo muitíssimo Severo Snape que até então o considerava um aluno medíocre e incapaz de demonstrar qualquer traço de inteligência.

Agora tinham um verdadeiro plano e deveriam executá-lo imediatamente. Assim que todo o céu foi tomado pela escuridão, deixaram a cabana ocultos por capas negras semelhantes as que eram usadas pelos seguidores de Voldemort. O frio era intenso, mas ninguém se importava. Seguiram juntos buscando sinais de presença humana e caminharam por quase uma hora até identificarem um rastro que pudessem seguir.

Snape e Draco sentiam alguma dificuldade em percorrer a floresta escura e perigosa, mas se esforçavam para não demonstrar; Harry e os outros caminhavam seguros com a desenvoltura de quem conhecia bem as trilhas e armadilhas de Katyn, resultado de dias correndo a floresta para cumprir as exigências do guardião-carrasco, como costumavam dizer.

Estavam tão determinados que não já não sofriam os efeitos do frio ou do cansaço; Percebendo que se aproximavam do acampamento dos comensais, diminuíram o ritmo e começaram a colocar em prática a estratégia montada por Rony. Apenas com um gesto, Snape indicava aos alunos a direção que deveriam tomar a fim de cercar o local. Nenhum ruído era emitido.

Harry foi o primeiro a se desgarrar do grupo, caminhava com todo o cuidado entre a vegetação congelada, até atingir a posição determinada, quando sinalizou para o grupo, autorizando Draco a começar a se afastar. O ritual foi repetido por cada um, até que o acampamento estivesse cercado. As ordens eram claras, deveriam agir juntos para que o feitiço conseguisse a eficácia esperada e por isso era preciso esperar uma oportunidade para se aproximarem mais do alvo.

Era preciso controlar a mente e acalmar o corpo. De onde estavam puderam observar o grupo de comensais se movimentarem até que o momento em que o sentinela sucumbiu ao sono e cochilou. Era chegada à hora; Snape sinalizou com sua varinha e todos se aproximaram e simultaneamente atacaram.

- _Petrifucus Totalus_! - Gina e Luna atacaram Fenrir Greyback que permanecia como vigia do acampamento com um feitiço simples, porém eficaz, fazendo com que o homem-lobo perdesse de imediato todos os seus movimentos.

Harry e Draco vinham pela parte de trás da cabana e buscavam neutralizar os comensais antes que estes atacassem Snape que viria pela frente, seguido por Rony e Hermione que investiram pelas laterais. Cada um mantendo sua posição e cumprindo o seu papel, lançavam feitiços contra os comensais.

Os garotos lutavam com o máximo de suas forças, mas vez por outra acabavam desviando sua atenção para suas respectivas namoradas, que mostravam coragem e desenvoltura surpreendentes. Era estranho tentar proteger outra pessoa, ao invés de proteger primeiro a si mesmo, mas no momento, todos os seis jovens compartilhavam essa sensação.

- _Estupefaça_! – gritou Rony surpreendendo Mcnair fazendo com que o homem caísse no chão imóvel.

No entanto, o feitiço de Rony acabou por alertar Crabbe, Goyle e Nott, que saíram da tenda de varinha em punho atacando ferozmente a Rony, Snape e Hermione, que revidavam à altura. O que se via era um festival de feixes de luz coloridos sendo lançados de um lado para outro, entre gritos e muita correria.

Draco viu quando Nott saia da cabana e apontava a varinha em direção à Hermione; Novamente se encontravam, e depois do que havia se passado há tempos atrás na casa dos Weasleys, certamente o comensal não pensava em poupar a menina.

- _Rictusemp_.. – bradou o comensal tentado ferir Hermione.

- Impedimenta! – gritou Draco se precipitando bruscamente até a namorada, fazendo com que seu capuz deslizasse e acabasse revelando sua identidade acidentalmente.

- Você! Não escapará novamente, jovem Malfoy! _Sectumsempra!_ – berrou o comensal atingindo Draco pelas costas.

Hermione ficou desesperada ao ver a expressão de dor no rosto de Draco, não tinha tempo para pensar e instintivamente abraçou o namorado lançando um feitiço para congelar o comensal. Harry e Snape duelavam com Crabbe e Goyle, enquanto Rony partia em socorro a Hermione e Draco.

Num descuido, Snape foi atingido de raspão por um feitiço ficando vulnerável ao ataque de Goyle, que se preparava para atingi-lo com uma maldição imperdoável, quando foi impedido por Harry, que conseguiu desarmar Crabbe e atingir Goyle em seguida, salvando a vida de Snape.

Em relativa segurança, Luna e Gina entravam sorrateiramente na tenda à procura de tudo que pudesse ser usado contra Voldemort. A exemplo de qualquer tenda enfeitiçada, o interior do esconderijo dos comensais surpreendia pela amplidão e organização. Uma enorme mesa de madeira repleta de pergaminhos e frascos contendo ingredientes raros chamou a atenção de Luna, que rapidamente se dirigiu ao local recolhendo tudo o que podia com a ajuda de Gina.

Do lado de fora, Fenrir Greyback transformado em lobo lançava-se em direção a Harry, quando Snape, devolvendo o favor, empurrou o jovem e automaticamente se tornou o alvo da fera, que cravou suas presas no professor que caiu no chão desacordado, deixando a Harry e a Rony a missão de vencer o restante dos comensais.

Tudo parecia está fora de controle; Os comensais levavam vantagem, quando Draco conseguiu ficar de pé e Hermione convocou Gina e Luna para atacarem seus inimigos que agora perseguiam Harry e Rony. Ao sinal de Hermione, os jovens bruxos se dividiram em duplas, atacando simultaneamente, os comensais e finalmente conseguindo êxito.

- _Glacius_!- gritaram ao mesmo tempo, disparando feixes de luz azuis e formando um enorme bloco de gelo que aprisionava os comensais.

Haviam vencido, retornariam à Londres levando alguns dos principais aliados de Voldemort completamente rendidos. Hermione respirava aliviada e abraçava a Draco, quando uma figura surgia das sombras e os atacava com fúria.

- _Sectumsempra!-_ gritou Bellatrix Lestrange.

Num gesto rápido Draco girou protegendo Hermione com seu próprio corpo e recebendo o feitiço. Era atingido pela segunda vez no mesmo local e desta vez os ferimentos eram ainda mais profundos.

Hermione foi tomada pela fúria e atacou a bruxa com todas as suas forças; No entanto, embora a jovem demonstrasse uma força e uma determinação impressionantes, Bella era uma duelista experiente e estava levando a melhor.

Luna correu até Hermione e tentou pretrificar Bellatrix, mas não obteve sucesso; Antes que pudesse lançar o feitiço, a comensal a estuporou e percebendo que todos os seus comparsas se encontravam fora de combate, aparatou deixando no ar uma promessa de vingança e o som de sua risada insana.

Snape e Draco permaneciam desacordados; Harry, assim como Rony e Hermione, apresentava alguns ferimentos, mas sem gravidade. Deviam sair dali imediatamente. Bellatrix poderia retornar a qualquer minuto trazendo reforços e não podiam correr esse risco.

Utilizando um feitiço de levitação, Gina e Hermione se encarregaram de levar Luna, Snape e Draco de volta para a cabana, enquanto Rony e Harry prendiam os comensais na caverna e a lacravam com um feitiço. Precisavam entrar em contato com a Ordem imediatamente, mas somente neste momento Hermione percebeu mais uma falha no plano: ninguém havia se lembrado de perguntar onde se localizava a nova sede. Não podiam usar a lareira que era protegida por um feitiço de vedação e corujas estavam fora de cogitação.

Cada minuto agravava mais o quadro. A tensão era total, mas não havia escolha a não ser esperar Snape acordar. O professor havia sido gravemente ferido e demorou a recobrar os sentidos. No outro quarto, Hermione tentava em vão fechar os cortes na pele de Draco, mas o feitiço não dava resultado, fazendo com que a garota se desesperasse diante da dor que o rapaz sentia, ainda que ele tentasse ao máximo se conter, procurando não assustá-la.

A menina que sempre foi tão meiga e tão doce experimentava pela primeira vez a sensação de odiar alguém verdadeiramente. Era ódio o que sentia por Bellatrix Lestrange; Como poderia ter ferido o próprio sobrinho daquela maneira? Mesmo percebendo o que havia feito, não demonstrou nenhum traço de remorso. Aquela mulher não tinha coração e não merecia piedade.

Após algum tempo, Gina avisou a todos que finalmente Snape havia recobrado a consciência. Harry e Rony seguiram a garota entrando no quarto do professor onde já se encontrava Luna plenamente recuperada. Nem foi preciso que alguém falasse para que Snape tomasse a iniciativa de pedir sua varinha e enfeitiçasse um espelho colocando Harry em contato com Moody.

- Moody! Moody! – chamava Harry aflito.

- Harry? È você? – respondeu o velho auror depois de algum tempo, visivelmente intrigado com a aparição do rapaz.

- Moody precisamos de ajuda! Você tem que vir agora! Não temos muito tempo! – falava o rapaz exaltado.

- O que houve? – quis saber Moody.

- Comensais acamparam próximos ao nosso esconderijo; Houve uma batalha e Snape e Malfoy foram feridos! Conseguimos capturar alguns comensais, mas Bellatrix escapou e tememos que ela possa retornar! – disse o moreno em um só fôlego, deixando Moody perturbado.

Apesar do nervosismo, Harry se saiu muito bem na tarefa de relator e após revelar as coordenadas do esconderijo, não demorou mais do que cinco minutos para que grande parte dos membros da Ordem de Fênix aparatassem no local.

Era surpreendente a maneira como aqueles jovens junto a Severo Snape tinham conseguido enfrentar um grupo de comensais experientes e poderosos, e ainda, recuperar uma enorme quantidade de ingredientes poderosos que certamente seriam usados para fortalecer Voldemort. Arthur e McGonagall mal podia acreditar na força e na coragem daquele grupo.

Moody, Lupin e Tonks, guiados por Rony, se encarregaram de dar o destino adequado ao grupo de comensais da morte que se encontravam presos na caverna; Enquanto Arthur Weasley e Minerva McGonagall se encarregavam de Snape e de preparar a partida do grupo. Após os últimos acontecimentos, todos deveriam partir imediatamente para Londres.

Hermione permanecia no dormitório se esforçando ao máximo para aliviar a dor de Draco que tinha cortes profundos nas costas. Era uma visão realmente triste: o sangue corria sem trégua, manchando a pele alva do rapaz que parecia cada vez mais fraco. Mas apesar de tudo, Draco não parecia disposto a se entregar e provocava Hermione, tentando distraí-la.

- Essa é a segunda camisa que estrago por sua causa! Acho que é melhor começar a cobrar... – falou o loiro disfarçando o esforço.

- Acho que melhor o senhor ficar quieto! Sabe que não deve se esforçar! – repreendeu Hermione, enxugando uma lágrima que teimava em correr sua face. Sentia-se culpada, pois sabia que o feitiço era destinado a ela.

- Depois dessa, será que você ainda vai querer sair comigo? Sinto que estou te devendo um encontro de verdade, sem tentativas de afogamento, planejamentos de guerra, ou comensais querendo nos matar... – brincou o sonserino.

- E não acha que sozinho comigo ficaria entediado? – provocou a menina entrando na brincadeira.

- Posso pensar em várias maneiras de afastar o tédio! – respondeu malicioso, arrancando um meio sorriso de Hermione.

Neste instante, Hermione foi despertada pelo barulho da porta sendo aberta e revelando a presença de uma senhora muito bonita e elegante, que se precipitava em direção ao filho.

- Draco, o que fizeram a você, meu filho? – perguntava a mulher com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Mãe? – perguntou Draco surpreso. – Calma mãe, não foi nada!

- Como não foi nada? – dizia Narcisa com a voz trêmula, observando o corpo do filho cheio de cortes.

- Hermione? Você pode vir até aqui? – chamou Luna baixinho, fazendo com que a castanha acenasse positivamente. Mas antes que se levantasse, sentiu Draco apertar seu pulso como se dissesse que ela não deveria ir.

- Eu volto logo! – sussurrou a menina indo de encontro a Luna.

Luna permanecia na porta do dormitório segurando um pequeno frasco nas mãos e explicou para a amiga que Snape havia indicado aquela poção para ajudar a cicatrizar os cortes de Draco. O efeito não seria imediato, mas se aplicada corretamente, nas doses corretas, dentro de quarenta e oito horas, ele estaria recuperado. Hermione sorriu e sentiu seu coração se encher de alegria e alívio. Nunca imaginou que pudesse sentir tanto medo de perdê-lo.

Hermione retornou ao dormitório com uma expressão bem melhor. E se aproximou devagar com receio de interromper Narcisa que dizia alguma coisa para o filho; Pediu licença e entregou o frasco para a mulher, explicando as instruções dadas por Snape; Imediatamente, Narcisa começou a espalhar o líquido sobre os cortes, que paulatinamente pareciam clarear. Em alguns minutos, Hermione sentiu a mão de Draco deixar de apertar a sua... Havia adormecido, um efeito colateral conhecido do remédio.

- Me perdoe querida, fiquei tão nervosa com os estado do meu filho que nem sequer a cumprimentei! – desculpou-se Narcisa examinando cuidadosamente Hermione.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Senhora. – respondeu Hermione meio sem graça.

- Meu filho gosta muito de você e até alguns minutos atrás me perguntava se seria recíproco... Mas já não tenho qualquer dúvida. E agradeço por tudo o que tem feito por ele. – disse Narcisa fitando o coração em tom rosado no pescoço da garota e secretamente desejando que fosse aquele romance fosse passageiro.

- Acho que sou eu que tenho que agradecer; Devo minha vida ao seu filho. – respondeu Hermione.

A conversa foi interrompida por Minerva McGonagall, que avisava que havia chegado a hora de partir. A professora caminhou até Hermione e a abraçou ternamente, fazendo com que naquele instante a menina respirasse fundo e percebesse os ferimentos em seus braços e no seu rosto.

O sol já começava clarear a escuridão do céu; Era um novo dia e Londres os aguardava. Hermione viu quando Narcisa partiu levando Draco consigo; Em seguida observou McGonagall levar Snape, que ainda se encontrava gravemente ferido diretamente para o hospital St. Mungus.

Harry e Rony foram até a amiga, e a abraçaram como se agradecessem por estarem juntos e terem conseguido superar a morte mais uma vez; Após alguns segundos, Hermione levantou o olhar e estendeu os braços, num gesto para que Gina e Luna se juntassem a eles; Já não eram um trio, eram uma equipe.

O tempo no exílio trouxe importantes lições e que jamais seriam esquecidas para todos daquele grupo: humildade, respeito, coragem, amor e amizade a toda prova. O tempo cronológico podia ser considerado escasso para tanto, mas na vida daqueles jovens, aquele período significou a perfeita transição da adolescência para a vida adulta.

Todos sabiam que aquele não era o final, mais o início de uma grande batalha que eles enfrentariam, mas não temeriam o que o futuro, pois estariam juntos e era justamente nesse fato que residia sua principal fonte de força e maior vantagem. Eram amigos e sempre poderiam contar uns com os outros.

- Sinto interromper este momento de ternura explícita, mas está na hora de irmos para casa! – anunciou Tonks, reunindo-se aos garotos e os levando a nova sede da Ordem de Fênix.

- Fim -

O exílio havia finalmente chegado ao fim. Aparataram em uma rica sala de estar, muitíssimo bem decorada e que enchia os olhos de todos, mas Hermione não se importava com o luxo e a beleza do local, tudo o que a menina queria era ir ao encontro de Draco; Queria saber como ele estava e cuidar dele, mas numa casa tão grande, não sabia ao certo que direção devia tomar.

Em poucos segundos a senhora Weasley entrava na sala aos pulos, correndo em direção aos filhos e os abraçando; Por um momento Hermione, também desejou rever e poder abraçar seus pais, mas sabia que não era possível. Aproveitando que todos permaneciam distraídos, a garota subiu as escadas devagar e depois de alguns passos se viu parada diante de uma bela porta de madeira escura e seu coração lhe dizia que atrás dela poderia encontrar Draco, mas no momento em que tocou a porta sentiu uma sensação ruim se apoderar de seu corpo.

Mas a vontade de reencontrar Draco fez com que a menina ignorasse sua intuição e empurrasse a porta sem hesitar, deparando-se com algo que fez seu sangue gelar por completo.

Guerra.

Romance.

Confusão.

Uma maldição imperdoável.

Paixão.

Um acidente.

Mortes.

Fênix – parte II: Ascensão

-Notas da Autora-

De volta a Londres...Não sabia se escreveria sobre isso, mas depois de algumas mensagens que recebi nos últimos dias resolvi, que não devia parar agora, então vou guardar algumas coisas para essa próxima etapa, ok? Espero que tenham se divertido tanto quanto eu!

Agradeço por todo o carinho e atenção que eu recebi durante estes dias e espero reencontrá-los na segunda temporada da Fênix.


	16. Chapter 16

Fênix - Ascensão

Season II

…

Especialmente para aqueles que me pediram para recuperar a fic.

3 capítulos já postados.

Att.

Imogen


End file.
